LA TRIBU
by ASUKA02
Summary: Asuka y Shinji han logrado derrotar a todos los ángeles y tras la última batalla ambos huyen de SEELE, Rei ha sido declarada muerta, pero lejos de Tokio una chica peliazul es encontrada sola y sin memoria. ¿Podrá ella algún día recordarlo a él?, ¿Cómo afectara esto a quienes la creen muerta?. ShinjixRei ACTUALIZACION CAP. 21
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Asuka y Shinji han logrado derrotar a todos los ángeles y tras la última batalla ambos huyen de SEELE, Rei ha sido declarada muerta, pero lejos de Tokio una chica peliazul es encontrada sola y sin memoria. ¿Podrá ella algún día recordarlo a él?, ¿Cómo afectara esto a quienes la creen muerta?.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax, a mí solo me pertenece la trama que presento, esa SI es completamente MÍA, y no permito que terceros la publiquen en ningún otro lugar.

* * *

**Advertencias: **muerte de un personaje, posible lemon, la tribu de la que se hacer referencia en este fic, existe en la vida real, así que con el respeto de esta etnia, escribiré esta historia e intentare no modificar muchas de sus costumbres, a menos que sea necesaria para lo que pretendo hacer.

* * *

"**LA TRIBU"**

**by ASUKA02**

**Capitulo 1: Ella no sabe**

**.**

El sonido de una voz la hizo abrir lentamente los ojos, la chica giro la cara evitando el calor de la luz solar y cuando su vista se fue aclarando lo primero que vio fue un orificio en un techo de paja y la luz del sol segándola, lo segundo que vio fueron un par de ojos negros, el dueños de los ojos era un niño, un niño vestido con un curioso traje, parecido a una bata pero con tejidos de vistosos colores.

-¡Hapo!, ¡hapo!, ¡ya despertó! –grito el niño con alegría, el infante al parecer había estado velando su sueño.

La mujer que se acerco a la primera elegida, también vestía los curiosos trajes, y largos sarcillos de plumas de aves, además de eso usaba un único collar de pequeños triángulos rojos, era una mujer de pelo negro, estatura mediana, piel morena y rasgos parecidos a los japoneses pero con la nariz mas ancha.

-Ten bebe esto. –le dijo la mujer ofreciéndole una bebida.

La chica quien se apoyaba de los codos acepto el curioso embase, un embase de forma redonda y extrañas pinturas decorativas, la muchacha se llevo el objeto a los labios, pero apenas el liquido entro en contacto con su boca, arrugo la frente.

-Es un poco amarga, pero te ayudara a sanar tus heridas.

Solo cuando la mujer dijo eso, Rei noto que tenía la cabeza envuelta con una especie de tela, tela que contenía unas hojas trituradas ya secas, aparte de eso estaba acostada en algo parecido a una mesa grande pero acolchadas con sabanas. Ayanami observo con la vista todo lo que la rodeaba y no había más objetos a excepción de dos troncos, el niño que había visto al despertar la contemplaba como si ella fuera la cosa más interesante del planeta.

-¡Henne!, No te la quites aun no ha sanado por completo, –Le indico la mujer, la chica obedeció como respuesta al grito de la mujer, -debes tener hambre voy a traerte algo de comer.

Rei se recostó y miro el techo era alto, hecho con paja y cañas de azúcar entrelazadas, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de la chica era el porqué del agujero en el centro del techo. Con una mano toco la pared, la pared también era de cañas de azúcar, secas y de diferentes grosores, unidas con cuerdas, o ese fue lo que le pareció a ella, de cualquier modo le dolía mucho la cabeza como para ponerse a pensar.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunto el niño impaciente, la chica poso su mirada en él.

Ayanami abrió la boca para responder, pero de pronto encontró un inconveniente, guardo silencio unos momentos y cuando hablo su voz sonó áspera. -No.. no lo sé.

-¿No sabes cómo te llamas? –Repitió el pequeño, la peliazul negó lentamente, en ese momento la mujer entro con un plato de comida. -¡Hapo!, la extraña dice que no sabe cómo se llama.

La mujer con el plato de comida en las manos, levanto ambas cejas con expresión se sorpresa. -¿No sabes tu nombre?.

-¡Hapo!, yo tengo seis años y se mi nombre, ¿porque la extraña no sabe el suyo? –le pregunto con insistencia a la mujer adulta. –¿o es que no tienes nombre? –le pregunto a la peliazul.

-Mikka todo el mundo tiene un nombre, ya no la atosigues no tus preguntas. –lo regaño la dama de ropas raras, estando el niño ya quieto la mujer miro a Rei con preocupación. –Dime… ¿es que no sabes tu nombre o no lo recuerdas?.

La chica peliazul se llevo una mano a la cabeza y trato de pensar en algo, pero nada venia a su mente, era como si acabara de nacer -Yo… no lo recuerdo. –murmuro con voz apagada, el niño y la adulta se miraron las caras con expresiones de incredulidad y asombro.

-Mikka, ve por el médico y dile que laextraña de pelo azul ya despertó.

El niño salió corriendo y ella quedo sola con la mujer, esta le ofreció un plato de comida y le ayudo a sentarse, con la espalda apoyada de la pared Ayanami se puso el plato sobre sus piernas, tomo un trozo de carne y lo observo como si intentara recordar algo, luego se lo llevo a la boca y lo mastico lentamente, su sabor fue una explosión en su paladar, como si su lengua quisiera protestar por algo, mastico lentamente y trago.

Era curioso, tenía la sensación de no haber probado algo así nunca, por otro lado tenía que masticarla muchas veces, y se cansaba porque le dolía la cabeza, aun así le gustaba su sabor.

En su plato también había una verdura blanca, la cual acompaño con la presa, la mujer adulta la observaba comer, Rei estaba hambrienta, y tomo toda persona con hambre no prestaba mucha atención a lo que tenía a su alrededor.

-¿Quieres más? –pregunto amablemente la señora.

Las mejillas de Rei se tornaron de un leve color rosa, -Yo… no había comido algo tan… delicioso.

Eso fue suficiente para que la mujer le quitara el plato de las manos y saliera de la choza, la chica pensó en lo que acababa de decir, _"no había comido algo tan delicioso". _Ni siquiera recordaba haber comido algo alguna vez.

La mujer de trajes curiosos volvió con más comida, y Ayanami la acepto, pero antes de concentrarse nuevamente en la tarea de alimentarse, formulo la pregunta que le había estado rondando en la cabeza desde que despertó.

-¿D..dónde estoy?.

-Estas en tierras prohibidas.

Esa respuesta hizo que la chica parpadeara confundida, -¿ , como es que estoy aquí?... ¿quién me trajo?.

-No lo sabemos, ¿no recuerdas nada? –Pregunto algo incrédula, Rei negó lentamente, -no te preocupes ya lo recordaras.

¿Cómo no preocuparse si no tenía idea de quién era ella misma?, el silencio de la peliazul hizo que la otra hablara.

-Soy Katrina, guerrera de la tribu Ainu, y el niño que te pregunto el nombre es mi hijo, fue él quien te encontró cerca del río. Has estado inconsciente durante dos semanas, el médico viene todas las mañanas a verte, seguías respirando así que él también seguía intentado despertarte, hace dos días que no viene, creíamos que morirías, es una verdadera sorpresa que despertaras, ¡gracias a los espíritus fue así!.

Rei parpadeo ante la alegría de la mujer, -Todos en la tribu esperan tu explicación.

-¿Explicación?. –repitió confundida.

-Sí, de cómo entraste a nuestro territorio, nadie puede entrar a nuestra población sin atravesar la cerca.

Rei dejo de masticar, y forzó su mente a recordar, pero era inútil su mente seguía en blanco y lo único que podía recordar eran los hechos que acababan de acontecer.

-Yo... no recuerdo nada.

**.**

**.**

-¡Grrrrrrss!, ¡Mueve el trasero!, ¿qué esperas para entrar?

Con paso inseguro Shinji siguió a su compañera pelirroja, esquivo algunos objetos en el suelo y se detuvo a mirar, Asuka simplemente lo aparto de un empujón y se dedico a buscar comida. Shinji permaneció largo rato observando todo el lugar desde el mismo punto, era muy parecido al apartamento donde ellos vivían con Misato Katsuragi.

El solo hecho de recordar a su fallecida tutora provocaba sentimientos de gran culpa en el joven Ikari, luego de aquel beso que ella le diera antes de subirlo al ascensor nunca más la vio, _"moriste por mi culpa",_ y eso era algo que el pobre muchacho jamás se perdonaría. Las cosas nunca volverían a hacer lo mismo para él, _"estoy solo en el mundo",_ y sin poder contar con Asuka, pues ella se marcharía a su país apenas tuviera los recursos para hacerlo.

-¡Fluch!, ¿ya estas llorando otra vez inútil?–gruño la alemana pasando a su lado con varias cosas en las manos.

Con el dorso de la mano se seco la cara, Asuka tenía la paranoia de que la gente de SEELE los buscaban para matarlos, y era verdad que sus rostros aparecían en la televisión, pero no decían para que los buscaban.

Hacía casi dos meses que Tokio-3, no era más que una ciudad destruida, el 45 % de los edificios, casas y locales, era solo un amasijo de metal y concreto, el resto estaba hundida bajo tierra, y sin luz eléctrica no podían ser elevadas, afortunadamente la mayoría de los habitantes por no decir todos, había sido evacuados a tiempo.

NERV ya no era NERV, solo era un edificio custodiado por militares extranjeros las 24 horas del día, y aunque ellos, (Shinji y Asuka) ganaron la batalla contra los ángeles, habían perdido su libertad, pero al menos estaban con vida, muchos no corrieron con su suerte.

"_Rei, tu también moriste", "y esta vez no regresaras, porque ya no queda nadie quien te haga revivir". _

A Shinji le costaba dormir, y sabia que a Soryu también le pasaba igual, noche tras noche, el chico revivía la masacre de la que fue testigo, de los único que tenía conciencia que seguían vivos eran, Maya Ibuki, Aoba Shigeru y Hyuuga Makoto, ellos se habían salvado, solo porque el ejercito, tenían órdenes expresas de no dañar el sistema MAGI, de esa forma no pudieron eliminarlos, ya que ellos se mantuvieron hasta el último momento, sobre lo que era el procesador del sistema MAGI.

Pero habían sido acusados de traición y encarcelados sin un juicio, fue a través de la televisión que Shinji se entero que su padre había sido asesinado, como también el sub-comandante en jefe Fuyutsuki Kouzo, claro está, en la televisión solo decían que NERV había declarado la guerra al mundo, en consecuencia las naciones unidas tuvieron que actuar.

Asuka y él habían logrado salir de los Evas antes de que fueran apresados, la primera casi moribunda, pero gracias a sus conocimientos de primeros auxilios Shinji logro mantenerla con vida, durante dos semanas se mantuvieron escondidos en un edificio abandonado, hasta que Asuka tuvo las suficientes fuerzas para levantarse.

Entonces cuando ocurrió eso, sucedió que Shinji se sintió libre de poder ser débil y deprimirse, y ahora era ella quien lideraba cualquier movimiento que hicieran, desde el lugar donde dormirían, hasta la comida que consumirían.

Decir que vivían como mendigos seria exagerar, más bien parecían un par de delincuentes, entrando a robar en cada lugar abandonado, lo peor de todo era que no podían salir del distrito Tokio-3, porque todas las fronteras estaba siendo vigiladas por soldados, y nadie, nadie podía saber que ellos estaban vivos.

-¡Mira esto, es una lata de atún!. –dijo Asuka asomándose en la puerta. –oh, no ya estas llorando otras vez.

Shinji apretó los puños parecía que su compañera no tenia corazón, no la había visto llorar ninguna vez por su difunta tutora, en momentos como esos el chico se forzaba a recordar que ella había matado a un soldado para salvarlo a él, por lo tanto le debía su vida.

-¡Ponte de pie Ikari y compórtate como un hombre!, -lo regaño fastidiada.

Estaba harta de ser ella, siempre la que tuviera que tener mente positiva, de ser ella la que aportara las ideas, y de ser ella quien tuviera que buscar la comida, ya había perdido varios kilos, y comenzaba a sentirse fea, y eso no era algo que agradara a la presuntuosa alemana.

-Perdona Asuka.

-¡No me pidas perdón!, ¡larguemos de aquí!, al menos hoy comeremos algo, y mañana, mañana ya veremos qué pasa.

El mañana les deparaba algo mejor, y así lo descubrieron, a través del defectuoso televisor, las noticias decían que un grupo de habitantes de Tokio-3, habían sido autorizados para regresar. Eso significaba que con gente caminando por las calles, podrían mezclarse entre ellos y ya no tendrían que esperar a que cayera la noche para poder buscar comida, de día Tokio esta militarizada.

Aun así no podían arriesgarse, y siguieron saliendo por las noches, ahora con más dificultades, ya que habiendo habitantes en la ciudad, los militares ahora también hacían rondas nocturnas.

Pero una semana después Asuka se harto, estaba muerta de hambre y furiosa, le ordeno a Shinji la acompañara a buscar alimentos en la zona de las casa, había escuchado en la televisión que nadie de un vecindario en particular había querido regresar por miedo a un nuevo ataque.

Así fue como ese día por la mañana, los dos jóvenes pilotos salieron de su refugio, Asuka con el cabello oculto bajo una gorra, y unos lentes oscuros, y la ropa que llevaba puesta era de varón, pero a ella no le importaba eso, porque justamente esa era su intención, pasar por un muchacho.

Shinji no hacía más que quejarse con murmullos a su lado, pues él tenia que caminar jorobado con un bastón para fingir ser un viejito, no tenía idea de donde la pelirroja saco las ropas que llevaba puesta, pero a Ikari ya le picaba la piel y tenia sospechas que ella debió robarlas de un basurero.

Soryu caminaba en silencio el lugar donde están era el vecindario donde vivía su amiga Hikari Horaki, claro, ella sabía que era imposible encontrarla en ese lugar, aun así guardaba esperanzas de estar equivocada.

Se detuvo frente a la casa de la delegada del salón, pero en el lugar donde debía estar la casa solo estaba un piso metálico, lo que indicaba que al menos no estaba destruida, solo hundida bajo la tierra.

Siguieron caminado hasta que una voz les hizo detenerse, -¡Hey viejo!, ¿qué hacen por aquí?

"_Esa voz", "esa voz yo la reconozco"_ pensaron ambos sin mover un solo musculo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** Saludos a los nuevos lectores, he comenzado esta nueva historia con la esperanza de entretenerlos y a la vez divertirme dándole vida a una historia que prometer tener escenas para reír, para llorar, para amar y para desesperarse, sé que no va del todo con el final del anime, pero con un poco de imaginación, ¿quien dice que no pudo pasar?.

Quienes no me conocen como autora pueden entrar a mi perfil y ver las demás historias que tengo, y sobre esta le pediría que si les gusta tanto como para seguirla, no estaría mal de debes en cuando dejaran un comentario, es bueno saber si la leen o no.

Presionar el botón next para seguir leyendo.


	2. Con los Ainus

"**LA TRIBU" **

**By ASUKA02 **

**Capitulo 2: Con los Ainus**

**.**

Siguieron caminado hasta que una voz les hizo detenerse, -¡Hey viejo!, ¿qué hace por aquí?

"_Esa voz", "esa voz yo la conozco"_ pensaron ambos sin mover un solo musculo.

-¡Hey ustedes dos!.

Shinji lentamente alzo la vista en dirección a donde provenía la voz, y allí sobre el techo de una casa, estaba Kensuke Aida, con un martillo en la mano, al parecer estaba arreglando el techo. –¿ustedes también viven por aquí?, ¡no los había visto antes!.

Asuka tomo el brazo de Shinji, era una clara señal de que tenía que huir antes de que los reconociera, pero Ikari no se movió, tras sus lentes oscuros Soryu vio como Kensuke se deslizo por un tubo de las tuberías de agua hasta tocar el suelo.

-Demonios estamos perdidos y es por tu culpa. –masculló la pelirroja entre dientes.

-Hola, soy Kensuke Aida. –dijo el chico buscando ver la cara del viejo.

Finalmente el joven piloto levanto el rostro y no le importo que su compañera le estuviera clavando las uñas en el brazo, -Soy Shinji.

-¿Shinji?, SHINJI, ¡estás vivo brother! –grito con alegría, ganándose un buen golpe en la cabeza por parte de la pelirroja.

-¡Eh!, ¿tu porque me pegas? –protesto el de lentes poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-¡Cierra la bocaza chiflado!-le grito ella antes de que Kensuke pudiera responderle con un golpe.

-Pero… si tú eres… Soryu. –tartamudeo al reconocer su voz.

-Evidentemente y ya nos marchamos antes de que alguien más nos reconozca. –anuncio ella en tono amargo lanzándole una mirada rabiosa al tercer elegido.

Y como era de esperarse Aida no los dejo ir, quería un informe detallado de todas sus andanzas, los invito a pasar a su casa, y a la pelirroja no le quedo más remedio que seguir a Shinji. Por dentro la casa de Kensuke lucia como si nada hubiese pasado, ¡estaba limpia!, Ikari recordó que en una ocasión él había ido a casa de su amigo a realizar una tarea escolar, pero en esa pared que ahora estaba en blanco antes había una exhibición de replicas a tamaño escala de armas militares.

-¿Que paso con las armas? –pregunto Shinji extrañado.

-No me lo recuerdes que me da mucha rabia. –gruño Aida.

Asuka se quito las gafas de sol y echo un vistazo a toda la sala, hacía dos meses que no estaba en un lugar tan ordenado y la sensación de estar allí era extraña, casi surrealista.

-Las he tenido que esconder, y ya sabes que ellas son mi más grande orgullo.

Asuka bufo al escucharlo, Kensuke puso su atención en ella, y repaso con su vista el aspecto desagradable en que se encontraba la que antes fuera la diosa de la escuela.

-No te queda bien la ropa de hombre. –comento Aida con ironía, solo con la intención de molestarla.

-No te queda bien tu cara de sapo. –se desquito Soryu.

-¿Por qué las has tenido que esconder?. –pregunto Shinji interrumpiendo el duelo de miradas de los otros dos.

-Las cosas han cambiado mucho, el gobierno controla todo, mis armas no eran reales, pero eso no les importa a ellos, castigan y luego preguntan, las he guardado solo por precaución.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, para ninguno era sorpresa saber que en la televisión se decía una cosa y la realidad era otra, al mundo entero se les decía que todo estaba controlado, y la verdad era que ni siquiera se habían iniciado la reconstrucción de la ciudad, y los soldados extranjeros eran quienes monitoreaban Tokio-3. Por lo tanto no mostraban respeto hacia los ciudadanos japoneses.

-Brother eres el viejo más raro que he visto. –Comento Kensuke con gracia, -pareces un espanta pájaros, puedes ocultar tus manos con guantes, pero tu cara es la misma, eres tan joven como yo, ¿a quién querías engañar?.

Concluyo con una risita burlona ajustándose los lentes con actitud de sabelotodo, Shinji quien vestía camisa manga larga de cuatros, y pantalón de drill, dejo caer el bastón, se quito la peluca y se sentó en el mueble con una sonrisa que hace tiempo no usaba.

-Fue idea de Asuka. –declaro Ikari sosteniendo la peluca canosa en sus manos, se veía como un perro peludo.

Soryu que hasta hora se mantenía de pie, viendo son cierta envidia los portarretratos familiares de Kensuke, frunció el ceño al notar la mirada de los otros dos sobre ella.

-¿Qué? –protesto la chica.

-Eres muy bonita para ser un niño. –Dijo Kensuke, eso tomo por sorpresa a la pelirroja, quien se ruborizo levemente, Shinji sonrió estaba tan acostumbrado a la Asuka mandona que hasta olvidaba que ella era una chica, -cualquiera que se te acerque podría notar que eres una chica.

-¡Aléjate pervertido!. –Gruño ella poniendo distancia entre ellos, ya que Aida se había acercado más de la cuenta, como si analizara a un animalito herido, -¡no tienes idea de lo que hemos pasado!, para ti todo es fácil nadie te busca, tienes esta casa y a tu padre.

Kensuke arrugo la frente, ella había tocado un punto delicado, -Tal vez no lo sabes, pero todas las bases de NERV fueron atacadas, y mi padre fue asesinado como si fuese un delincuente.

Asuka se quedo sin habla al igual que Shinji, ¿Qué se supone se debe decir en esos casos? –Lo siento mucho.-dijo el tercer elegido.

-No importa ya lo he superado, ¿ustedes que planean hacer?.

Dos golpes en la puerta y una voz autoritaria, detuvo los pensamientos de los dos pilotos, quienes notaron que en realidad Kensuke no lo había superado, y que él al igual que ellos, también usaba una máscara.

-Deben ser los soldados. –especulo Kensuke, Asuka y Shinji se miraron con expresión de terror.

**.**

**.**

Rei salió del cise, así llaman los Ainu al lugar que es conocido como hogar, todas las casas son chozas de diferentes tamaños, según la posición social, con las aberturas entre los troncos rellenas de paja y hojas. Hacía casi dos meses que residía en ese lugar, levanto la cara al sol y se reconforto con su calor, la chica peliazul vestía una sencilla casulla de grandes y anchas mangas ceñidas con un cinturón, su decoración constaba de figuras geométricas.

La casulla le llevaba a la altura de las rodillas, pero las mujeres casadas debían llevarla hasta los tobillos, como calzado usaba unas sencillas y humildes sandalias negras que contrastaban con su pálida piel. Decir que el pueblo Ainu la había adoptado seria exagerar, más bien le permitía estar allí, y conocer algunas costumbres de su cultura.

-Te gusta el cup, tanto como a las plantas. –comento un chico del pueblo indígena que traía cuatro ardillas atadas a una cuerda, Rei parpadeo, si bien había aprendido muchas palabras del idioma, aun no conocía muchas, -Cup. –dijo él señalando al sol.

-Sí, me gusta, pero solo en la mañana, -el joven sonrió y ella observo las ardillas muertas, -¿cuándo podre ir contigo?.

El joven sonrió ampliamente alzando las ardillas con orgullo, -cuando dejes de espantar las presas para que yo no lasmate.

El chico que iba vestido con ropas parecidas a las de Rei pero con pantalones largos, siguió su camino a lo que la joven ya sabía era la cise del chico. La choza más grande de todas, justo en la cima de la montaña, rodeada con una cerca de piedras. Una diminuta sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la primera elegida, si era verdad que le ahuyentaba las presas, pero aun así él siempre lograba cazar algo.

Ayanami camino en dirección a lo que era una escuelita, por el camino iba analizando la geografía, ya sabía que estaba en una isla, que pertenecía a Japón, una isla llamada Hokkaidō que literalmente significa "camino del mar del Norte" anteriormente era conocida como Yeso o Eso. Y ha sido hogar del pueblo Ainu desde tiempos inmemoriales.

-¡Sjelo! –le grito Mikka el niño que la encontró en el bosque inconsciente.

Sjelo era la palabra que los Ainu usaban para decir "cielo" y así la llamaban, la chica aun no recordaba su nombre, y como el cabello de ella era azul como el cielo, Mikka le puso ese nombre.

El niño corrió hacia ella y Rei casi perdió el equilibrio por el efusivo abrazo, Mikka era particularmente cariñoso, ella en cambio por lo general era fría, era como si no solo hubiese perdido la memoria sino también la capacidad de reaccionar ante diferentes circunstancias.

En el primer mes allí, solo preguntaba cosas, pero poco a poco el abrigo de ese pueblo la iba llenando de más confianza, y ahora se atrevía a dar sus propias opiniones, y hacer alguna pequeña travesura como hacer ruido cuando su amigo cazador intentaba atravesar a algún animal con su flecha.

-¡Hoy Souta va a llevarme a cazar después de la escuela!. –conto muy alegre el niño.

Souta era el muchacho con el que Rei había hablado hace un momento, el hijo mayor del jefe de la tribu, era un valiente joven de 16 años, de piel tostada y un carácter bastante difícil, su nombre significaba: sobresaliente, ser excelente, respeto, veneración, estima, lograr, ser frondoso, respeto, gran persona. Todos en la tribu tenían nombres con significados pero este en particular era uno de los que a Rei impresionaba más, por la cantidad de significados.

Pero era lógico teniendo en cuenta que algún día, sería el jefe de la tribu, aun así Souta era quien le había enseñado la mayoría de las cosas que sabía de la tribu, por lo tanto eran buenos amigos.

-¿Verdad?, -el niño asintió, -entonces no lo dejes que mate a esos pobres animalitos. –añadió Rei en tono de secretismo, el pequeño sonrió mostrándole el pulgar en señal afirmativa, y luego se adelanto en una carrera, gritando.

-¡Voy a cazar un oso!, ¡voy a cazar un oso!.

La chica dudaba que hubiera osos en esa isla, aun no había visto uno, y tampoco quería encontrarse cara a cara con alguno, comenzó a bajar la montaña a grandes pasos impulsada por la gravedad. La fortaleza del pueblo Ainu estaba en las montañas, pero la escuela, quedaba al pie, junto con los mercados donde trabajaban la mayoría de los pobladores.

**.**

**.**

Shinji y Asuka permanecían en silencio escondidos en un armario, mientras Kensuke conversaba con dos soldados en la puerta, el corazón de Ikari latía con fuerza en su pecho, y Asuka imaginaba las cosas dolorosas por las que tendría que pasar si los atrapaban, estaba arrepentida de haber entrado a casa del amigo del kid, pero sobre todo no confiaba en Aida. Sabia de las ansias del chico por ser reconocido como un héroe, ¿qué le garantizaba que no los entregaría?, para quedarse con la fama de haberlos capturados.

Cuando la puerta se abrió Asuka le salto a quien quiera que fuera, ella no se entregaría nunca -¡¿Pero qué te pasa loca?!, soy yo –protesto Kensuke empujando a la pelirroja para librarse de sus ataques.

Shinji salió del escondite y la alemana respiraba con fuerza, buscando con la vista algún indicio de una emboscada. –¿Donde están? –exigió saber ella.

Kensuke se fue a la sala y se dejo caer en el mueble, donde cómodamente subió los pies a la mesita del centro, -Si hablas de los militares, ya se fueron, ¿acaso pensaste que los delataría?, -Asuka se mantenía a la defensiva –si pensaste eso no me conoces, no entregaría a mis amigos, bueno quizás tu no lo seas, pero Shinji si, y no soy un traidor.

-Gracias amigo. –agradeció Shinji.

Aida se paró de un salto, haciendo que los nervios de la pelirroja reaccionar poniéndola en posición de ataque, -vengan conmigo. –indico el joven de lentes.

Desconfiada y refunfuñando Asuka los siguió hasta el sótano, los tres entraron al lugar pero la chica no lo dejo cerrar la puerta, -¿qué es lo que quieres Aida?, ¿qué querían esos hombres? -pregunto ella en tono amenazador.

-Solo querían saber si tenía autorización para habitar esta zona, y obviamente que les probara que la casa es mía, le mostré las escrituras de la casa y mi autorización, luego de eso se marcharon diciéndome que estaría regularmente pasando por el vecindario para resguardar mi seguridad, eran japoneses.

Los dos pilotos se miraron las caras pensando en cómo rayos saldrían de allí sin ser vistos, Shinji no necesitaba leer la mente para saber que Asuka ya lo estaba culpando de todo.

-Ahora mi pregunta es, ¿qué planes tienen ustedes dos?, ¿donde se están quedando?. –quiso saber el joven de lentes.

Shinji abrió la boca, pero antes de que las palabras pudieran salir, Asuka lo atajo. –¡no digas nada!, no estamos seguros si podemos confiar en él.

-¡A caramba!, -exclamo Kensuke, -supongo que tu eres la líder, brother una mujer en el poder es peligrosa, -bromeo haciendo que Asuka le mirara con ceño, -si quieren no me cuenten nada, pero allá fuera no es un lugar seguro para ustedes, y estoy hablando en serio, no quiero que los capturen, me preocupas Soryu.

-¡Se cuidarme sola!-protesto ofendida.

-Y estoy seguro que sí, pero cuando venia camino a Tokio-3, me entere de cosas muy malas que estos soldados han hecho a algunas mujeres, -respondió Kensuke, Asuka se removió entendiendo a que se refería, su peor pesadilla seria ser violada.

-Hasta ahora hemos logrado ocultarnos bien. –comento Shinji.

-Quiero decirles que mi casa, no es del todo segura, pero se las ofrezco como escondite, se que ahora es un blanco, porque soy el único en el vecindario.

-Exacto y no nos podemos quedar aquí. –se opuso Asuka.

-Por lo menos podrían quedarse esta noche, comer y darse una ducha. –intento negociar el chico de pecas.

-¡¿Acaso nos estas llamando sucios y muertos de hambres?!. –gruño ella.

-¿Siempre es así?-le pregunto a Shinji.

-En ocasiones peor. –respondió el muchacho y recibió de lleno un golpe en la cara con un cojín, esos meses conviniendo solo con Asuka, lo tenían preparado para llegar al infierno y no notar ninguna diferencia.

Kensuke se froto la barbilla pensando en cómo convencerla, en verdad le preocupaban sus amigos, con la muerte de su padre había comprendido que la guerra no era solo un juego, y era cierto que no estaban en guerra, pero con la ciudad militarizada era irónico decir que nadie se sentía seguro, ni siquiera él, quien siempre amo las armas.

-Tengo una tarjeta que me da derecho a ir todos los días al centro de acopioa buscar comida gratis, también mi padre me dejo dinero en una cuenta en el banco, así que si se quedan conmigo no tendrán que arriesgarse a ir por comida, pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran, aquí mismo en el sótano.

-¡Ni hablar, no voy a estar en un lugar tan sucio! –protesto Asuka.

Shinji entorno los ojos, habían dormido en lugares peores, ¿de cuándo acá venia tanto refinamiento?

-Shinji y yo lo limpiaremos, mudare unas cosas aquí, traeré la Tv. de mi cuarto, yo confió que esta situación no durara más de un mes, se están gastando millones que mantener este distrito aislado, y la gente esta comenzado a preguntarse qué es lo que se oculta en este distrito.

Shinji acepto, pero Asuka estaba reacia a dar su brazo a torcer, -Está bien, -acepto a regañadientes, los otros dos sonrieron, pero Asuka era necia y no podía dejar las cosas por la paz, -A la primera cosa que hagas que me parezca sospechosa, yo misma te matare, y mira que ya he matado.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Diccionario Ainu de este capítulo y el anterior.:** **Cise:**hogar; **Cup:**Sol; **Sjelo:**Cielo y será el nombre temporal de Rei hasta que recuerde su nombre. **Hapo:**Madre; **Po:**niño o niña.

**plop:** gracias por tu review aunque era en ingles si lo entendí, se leer ingles lo que no se es hablarlo. Jeje.. Espero que te siga gustando, los primeros siete capítulos los subiré más seguidos uno o dos por semana hasta llegar a lo verdaderamente importante.

**Inuyasha1565****: **a mí tampoco me gusta la idea de una Misato muerta, pero aquí es estrictamente necesario, sino la historia no cuaja como la tengo en mente.

¿A quién le gusto este capítulo?


	3. Soy menor de edad

"**LA TRIBU" **

**By ASUKA02 **

**Capitulo 3: Soy menor de edad**

**.**

Cuando se tiene hambre es difícil ocultar las ansias de querer atragantarte de todo lo que tengas en el plato, pero si eres Asuka tu orgullo no te permite hacer algo tan humillante, no es de extrañarse que este comiendo con parsimonia, frente a ella Shinji no disimulaba y se chupaba un hueso de pollo, sin prestarle atención a la quejas de la pelirroja. A un lado de Ikari permanecía Kensuke con los codos apoyados en la mesa y una estúpida sonrisa burlona, mirando a la alemana y sus modales al comer.

-¿Que no tienes nada más interesante que hacer? –protesto Asuka.

-Estoy fascinado con tus modales, no combinan con tu disfraz.

-¿Quieres probar el filo de este cuchillo?-dijo ella apuntándole con el utensilio.

-Iré a traerles algo de ropa.

El pecoso los dejo solos en la cocina, Shinji y Asuka se miraron las caras, -¿tu confías en él?-le pregunto ella.

-Es lo mejor que nos ha pasado en mucho tiempo, si, si confió en él.

-No bajes la guardia.-le advirtió ella.

Siguieron comiendo Shinji término antes y se fue al sótano para comenzar a limpiar, Asuka no sabía qué hacer, no quería participar, pero tampoco se sentía segura estado en la sala, así que se dedico a caminar por la casa, obviamente todas las ventanas estaba cerradas, y estaba alerta a cualquier sonido.

-Soryu ven aquí un momento. –la llamo Kensuke al escuchar sus paso cerca.

Desconfiada la chica acudió al llamado del otaku, y cuando entro al cuarto donde estaba, se cubrió la nariz con la mano, el olor a polvo era fuerte, y había sabanas tapando la cama y otras cosas.

-Olvídalo Aida no te voy a pagar con favores sexuales.

Kensuke lejos de reírse se ofendió, -Yo no sé qué te he hecho para que me odies tanto, pero yo solo quería enseñarte esto.

-No eres tan importante como para que te odie. –respondió ella revisando el cajón donde habían ropas de mujer, Kensuke entorno los ojos, le enojaba tanta hostilidad de la chica hacia él. –¿de quién es esta ropa?.

-Era de mi madre.

-¿De una muerta?, no gracias.

-Dije que de mi madre, -gruño con verdadero enfado, -puedes tomar la que quieras, o puedes seguir vestida de esa manera tan fea.

Kensuke salió del cuarto antes de que ella lanzara otra de sus puyas envenenadas, el resto de la tarde, los dos chicos se concentraron en limpiar el sótano y amueblarlo, cargaron un televisor, y un par de audífonos, ya que por medida de precaución solo lo usarían con los audífonos conectados al aparado para no hacer ruido. Pasaron uno de los muebles pequeños y el colchón de la cama del padre de Kensuke.

-¿Dormirás con ella aquí? –le pregunto Aida por molestarlo.

-¡Ah, claro que no!. –respondió Shinji todo colorado.

-¡Oh vamos!, quieres que te crea que estando todo este tiempo con ella, no hay nada entre ustedes.-argumento Kensuke.

-Si hay.

-¿En serio?-exclamo Kensuke asombrado.

-Una amistad y muchos golpes. –contesto riendo el joven piloto.

Kensuke bufo con aburrimiento, Shinji sonrió pensando que seguramente a su amigo le gustaría que le contara algún tórrido romance con la pelirroja, pero lo cierto es que no había nada que contar, que tiempo iba haber para romances cuando tienes que andar brincando de un lado para el otro.

Shinji dejo de reír cuando Asuka se asomo a la puerta del sótano, -me voy a bañar, ¡y más vale que a ninguno de ustedes se le ocurra espiarme!. –les amenazo con fiereza.

Después que ella se marcho Kensuke hablo, -me ha dejado con dudas, ¿porque venir a avisarnos?, ¿acaso quiere que la espiemos?, es como ponerle un caramelo a un niño frente a sus ojos y esperar a que no se lo coma.

-Créeme, no lo intentes, mato a un hombre y no queras ser el siguiente. –respondió Ikari.

Kensuke se sorprendió mucho, pero no creyó que fuera cierto, Shinji le contaba la historia, de que estuvo a punto de capturarlo y de no ser porque ella empujo al tipo, que termino cayendo ensartado en unas cabillas, Shinji estaría muerto.

Mientras el relataba esa historia Asuka había llenado la tina con agua y espuma, ahora se encontraba restregando su piel con una esponja, hacía mucho tiempo que no se daba una ducha como debía ser, siempre que se bañaba en un lugar, lo hacía con los nervios de punta y apenas podía restregarse con un poco de jabón, así que estar allí era como estar en el paraíso, Shinji tenía razón, pero no se la daría.

La chica se atrevió a cerrar los ojos, algo que no hacía con mucha regularidad desde hace tiempo, desde que sus rostros salieron en la televisión, lo que más deseaba era estar en su casa en Alemania, en su gran habitación, con todas sus ropas caras, y deliciosos banquetes. No era rica, pero su familia podía darse lujos que otros no ponían.

**.**

**.**

La escuela de los Ainus, era una gran casa de madera, estaba dividida en diferentes niveles, Rei estaba en el primer nivel, la primera vez que los niños indígenas la vieron creyeron que era una aparición, y es que nunca habían visto a alguien con la piel tan blanca y el pelo azul, pronto los niños comenzaron a decir que era un espíritu de las montañas.

Eso había hecho que Ayanami se sintiera muy incómoda, afortunadamente la maestra había cursado estudios en la ciudad, y de hecho se había titulado en Tokio, y luego regresado a su etnia, todo se trataba de un intercambio cultural.

La joven maestra le explico a los niños que la gente de la ciudad, tenían la piel más clara y el cabello de diferentes colores. Más tarde cuando la clase termino, la primera elegida quiso saber si eso era verdad.

Ser físicamente diferente a los demás era algo que la incomodaba tanto como no recordar quién era, obviamente la maestra la trato como si ella fuera una "po" de seis años, explicándole cada cosa con sumo cuidado para no herir sus sentimientos, todo para terminar diciéndole que nunca había visto alguien con el cabello azul.

-Es normal que se extrañen un poco, los niños de la tribu solo se les permite salir a la civilización cuando ya tienen doce años.

-¿Porque no pueden salir antes? –pregunto con interés la chica.

-A esa edad ya han terminado sus estudios primarios, y ya conocen toda la historia de su cultura, es una medida que ha ayudado a que nuestro pueblo se mantenga unido.

Rei acompaño a la mujer hasta la zona de los mercados, un lugar lleno de comerciantes ofreciendo su mercancía a los japoneses y turistas extranjeros, la mujer le iba contando que los Ainus habían sobrevivido a muchas guerras territoriales, epidemias e incluso al segundo impacto.

"_Segundo impacto",_ repitió Rei en su cabeza, algo dentro de ella reconocía la palabra, pero su mente no lograba asociarla con nada. Dada la cara de confusión de la chica, la mujer le explico que fue el segundo impacto.

-Es raro que alguien no sepa sobre el Segundo Impacto, pero teniendo tu condición es natural, te aseguro que muchos quisieran haberlo olvidado.

-¿Fue tan malo? -pregunto con interés.

-Yo tenía cinco años, no recuerdo casi nada, pero sé lo que todos saben, fue el impacto de un meteorito gigante sobre el polo sur que provocó el derretimiento de los casquetes polares. Con esto, el nivel de los mares subió drásticamente, hubo cambios notables en el clima, la vegetación, la población, ciudades y poblados quedaron cubiertos por las aguas, reduciendo a la población del planeta prácticamente a la mitad y llevándola casi a la extinción…

La instructora continuo contándole cómo fue que algunos de la tribu sobrevivieron y luego se juntaron para construir lo que ahora tienen, pero Rei no escucho nada de eso, su mente seguía es esa palabra, _"Segundo impacto", "no sé porque no creo esta historia"._

Después de despedirse de la maestra Ayanami emprendió el camino de vuelta a la cise, pero antes de llegar a su hogar, la chica entro a una choza en particular, la de un joven llamado Yoshiro, Yoshiro significaba: Buen hijo o hijo árbol, aunque para Rei él significaba la única persona que podía ayudarla a encontrar a su familia.

Lo encontró haciendo una vasija de cerámica, Yoshiro era un artesano, un chico de apenas catorce años, justamente la edad que ambos calculaban debía tener ella misma, huérfano de padre y madre, el primero murió atacado por un oso, y la madre murió de tristeza, por haber perdido a su marido.

-¿Has recordado algo?. –le pregunto él apenas la vio.

-No, nada, ni siquiera mi nombre. –respondió ella con desamino, -¿has averiguado algo de mi familia?.

-Siempre que bajo al mercado a vender mis artesanías, le pregunto a los turistas pero nadie sabe de ti, si por lo menos supiéramos tu nombre.

La joven se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza en señal de frustración, -Cada mañana cuando despierto, me quedo quince minutos tendida en mi hamaca, y me fuerzo a recordar pero nada. –confeso ella.

-No te esfuerces demasiado, encontraremos a tu familia ya veras, seguro que tu familia es rica y deben andar buscándote por todas partes.

-¿Y qué tal si mi familia no me quiere y es por eso que no me buscan?.-especulo ella.

Él resoplo, -¿Quien no te querría?, si aquí todos los okkay están enamorados de ti.

Rei se incomodo y solo murmuro –Es por eso que nadie quiere ser mi amiga.

-Simple envidia.-contesto sonriente el joven.

A Rei no le interesaba en absoluto enamorarse, ella solo quería recuperar su memoria y regresar con su familia. –dentro de siete días me abrirán los orificios. –Dijo ella tocándose una oreja, -¿hay alguna manera de que eso no ocurra conmigo?.

-Sería una gran ofensa, todas las mujeres lo llevan, incluso nosotros los hombres.

-Lo sé, pero es que me va a doler.

**.**

**.**

En Tokio-3, más precisamente en casa de Kensuke, los dos jóvenes ya habían terminado de limpiar todo el sótano, ahora descansaban tomando un refresco, ya la noche había caído y Aida le había informado a Shinji que tuviera cuidado con no acercarse a las ventanas.

-Es por las sombras que se proyectan en las cortinas, que tal si alguno de los soldados las ve, ellos ya saben que yo vivo solo.

-No había pensado en eso. –reconoció Shinji.

-¡¿Ustedes dos que tanto tardan?! –protesto Asuka asomándose al sótano.

Los dos chicos se ruborizaron, ella no solo se había quitado la ropa de varón, sino que ahora lucia un bonito vestido color naranja, se había arreglado bastante bien, y claro ella se estaba desquitando de todas las veces que tuvo que ir vestida como ropa desgastada y fea.

Shinji aparto la vista avergonzado, le costaría dormir esa noche sabiendo que Asuka estaría allí a tan solo unos paso, y toda la culpa era de Kensuke, quien lo había hecho volverla a ver como una chica.

-Soryu… vuelves a ser bonita. –comento Kensuke sincero y sin ninguna intención de burlarse, lamentablemente ella se lo tomo a mal.

Asuka arrugo la frente ofendida, -Yo "siempre" he sido bonita, -recalco irritada, y al ver el colchón en el suelo se indigno mas, -¡Ni pienses que vamos a compartirlo!, -le dijo a Shinji señalando el colchón. –yo dormiré en el y tú en el suelo.

Kensuke estallo en carcajadas, -¡Veer Shinji!, y tú que pensabas que iban a dormir abrazaditos. –bromeo Aida.

-¡Ah!, claro que no. –tartamudeo completamente rojo.

-¡Eso jamás pasara! –se escandalizo la alemana ruborizada y engrifada como un gato.

-Soryu tranquila, yo estoy aquí para protegerte.-la fastidio Aida.

-Como si no pudiera matarlo yo misma. –respondió ella enfadaba de verdad.

Asuka los dejo solos y Shinji miro con ceño a su amigo, que simplemente se encogió de hombros, -esa chica tiene tendencia al crimen, ¡grrrs.. le gusta la sangre!. –palmeo la espalda de Ikari, y antes de salir le dijo en un claro tono de burla. –suerte con ella tigre.

Shinji lo escucho reírse por el pasillo y entorno los ojos, definitivamente su amigo no tenia ningún aprecio por su vida, mira que hacer enfurecer a la pelirroja minutos antes de tener que dormir. Afortunadamente para Shinji, Kensuke apareció con una hamaca.

-La compre el año pasado, cuando estaba con mi padre visitando la isla de Hokkaidō, me la vendió un indígena. –comento con orgullo.

-Es muy bonita, -dijo Shinji tocando los tejidos, -no sabía que todavía existían los indígenas.

-Claro que sí, hay una tribu aquí en Japón, visite algunos lugares, no recuerdo como se llaman…

Esa noche Shinji durmió tendido en la hamaca, como lo hacía una chica que él creía muerta, ambos miraban el techo, ella intentando recordar y él intentando olvidar.

El cuarto día de estar allí, Kensuke llego de la calle eufórico, diciendo que ya no están solos en el vecindario, porque dos familias habían regresado a sus casas, -Eso significa que poco a poco las cosas están volviendo a la normalidad.

Al quinto día cuando lo esperaban a que llegara con la comida, Kensuke entro con una gran sonrisa, diciendo que había visto a unas maquinas comenzar a recoger los escombros de las calles. –Te lo dije Soryu, pronto ya se olvidaran de ustedes y dejaran de buscarlos.

-De mi nadie se olvida. -Respondido ella con su típica pose arrogante.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Shinji se sentía contento de ya no ser solo él, el blanco de todas las burlas, Asuka se entretenía mas molestando a su amigo pecoso, lo que le daba un respiro al pobre muchacho.

El sexto día llego de la calle muy silencioso, Kensuke no sabía cómo darles la mala noticia, así que volvió a salir y regreso ya de noche, Shinji no le dio importancia a ese hecho, después de todo no podían obligarlo a que permaneciera todo el tiempo allí con ellos.

-Te conozco cuatro ojos, a ti te pasa algo, ¿que nos estas ocultando?, –le interrogo Asuka apenas Aida llego.

Los tres bajaron al sótano, y Kensuke se sentó en la hamaca, en su cara Shinji podía ver lo preocupado que estaba, -Hoy cuando fui al centro de acopio a buscar la comida, había una lista con los nombre de los niños que se saben quedaron huérfanos en la última batalla, mi nombre salía allí.

-¿Y? –pregunto Shinji sin comprender.

-Soy menor de edad. –dijo Kensuke cabizbajo.

Asuka recostó la espalda del mueble pequeño, lo sabía, sabía que no todo podía salir bien, que su estadía en esa casa solo era un breve descansó.

–¿Que tiene que ver eso?, no entiendo nada. –dijo Shinji confundido.

-Eres tan tonto que ni siquiera lo has comprendido. –replico Asuka, Shinji miro a su amigo buscando una explicación, pero la chica añadió lo más importante. –le van a asignar un tutor.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Diccionario Ainu de este capítulo:** **Cise:**hogar; **Po:**niño o niña. **Ok****kay:**hombre o muchacho.


	4. El cerdo traidor

"**LA TRIBU" **

**By ASUKA02 **

**Capitulo 4: El cerdo traidor**

**.**

Después de que Kensuke dirá la noticia del tutor, el joven pecoso se disculpo y se fue a dormir, Shinji esperaba alguna reacción negativa de la pelirroja, culpándolo a él o al mismo Kensuke, pero no sucedió nada. Ella simplemente se acostó a dormir, dejando a Ikari muy preocupado.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Aida despertó, bajo las escaleras temiendo que sus amigos ya se fueran marchado, el joven de lentes apenas había logrado dormir unas cuantas horas.

-Buenos días. –saludo Shinji al verlo.

Aida sonrió aliviado, -Buenos días, ¿donde está ella?.-pregunto al no ver a la alemana.

-Viendo televisión en el sótano, no me ha hablado, creo que está enojada.

Aida tomo asiento frente a Shinji y le planteo su idea. -anoche estuve pensando en lo que podríamos hacer, creo que aun puedo solucionar lo del tutor.

-Ya hiciste suficiente. –Lo interrumpió Asuka provocándoles un buen susto, -nos iremos hoy mismo, -miro a Ikari quien no dijo nada, y luego añadió. –o por lo menos yo me iré.

Kensuke ignoro sus palabras y continúo con su idea.

-He pensado que si le demuestro al visitador social que soy responsable, que se cuidarme solo, y que en realidad mi padre nunca estuvo presente, creo que podría convencerle de solo venir de vez por semana.

Al escuchar esas palabras Shinji solo pudo pensar en una cosa, _"al menos no fui el único que creció solo", _y se alegro, eso lo hacía menos desgraciado.

-No lo sé, supongo que no pierdes nada con intentarlo. –dijo Asuka.

Después de escuchar esas palabras, Shinji noto que Asuka había madurado mucho desde la primera vez que la vio, incluso él mismo había cambiado cuando decidió luchar y no morir. Al pensar en eso, también pensó en Rei Ayanami y en Misato, y entonces la culpa volvió a invadirlo. _"son ustedes quienes deberían estar vivas no yo"._

El joven piloto se puso de pie llamando así la atención de los otros dos.

-Yo debería entregarme, decir que te mate y queme tu cuerpo, así ya nadie te buscaría y serias libre. –planteo Ikari de repente.

Los otros dos se quedaron en silencio y dos segundos después comenzaron a reírse incontrolablemente, tanto que el tercer elegido se enojo y se encerró en el baño, donde una nueva crisis de culpa lo ataco reduciéndolo a un bulto al lado del retrete.

**.**

**.**

A Rei le dolían las orejas y no porque estuvieran hablando de ella, le dolían porque las tenía hinchadas, hace menos de dos horas le habían perforados las orejas, con unas agujas enormes, antes de torturarla, hicieron una especie de ritual donde quemaron hierbas y danzaron a su alrededor, Ayanami no entendió nada de lo que hablaban.

Afortunadamente para ella, solo el 5% de los Ainus hablaban el idioma tradicional y el resto hablaban el japonés. Por lo cual pudo escuchar algunos comentarios que decían _"ya ha cumplido uno de los requisitos". _

¿Requisitos para qué? eso había asustado a la primera elegida, no quería hacerle nada mas a su cuerpo, de hecho dudaba que en su vida anterior le fueran gustado ese tipo de rituales. Como cualquier joven de su edad, ella había observado su cuerpo desnudo y no había hallado ningún tatuaje o perforación extra, pero si habían algunas cicatrices, que la pusieron a pensar en que posiblemente sus padres la golpeaban, o tuvo un accidente.

-Te han quedado muy bonitos. –comento Katrina, la guerrera Ainu dueña de la choza donde Rei vive, una mujer increíble con el arco y la flecha.

Ayanami toco los aretes eran de un material parecido a la madera, no estaba muy segura de si era coco, pero bonitos si eran, porque dos plumas rojas colgaban de cada zarcillo.

-Nunca me ha gustado el color rojo. –dijo la peliazul y acabando de decirlo, sintió que no era la primera vez que lo decía.

-¿Como lo sabes si no recuerdas nada de tu vida anterior?-pregunto ágilmente la mujer preparando su armamento. –pudo haberte encantando ese color.

Ayanami lo pensó unos momentos hasta que respondió. –Solo lo sé, no me gusta ese color.

**.**

**.**

El día que el visitador social llego, Asuka y los demás estaban obstinados de esperarlo, no solo porque debían estar pendiente de no ser pillados de sorpresa, si no porque todos los días Kensuke cambiaba la versión de las cosas que diría.

-¿Y si le contamos la verdad de que ustedes están aquí?, después de todo hay mucha gente que los ve como héroes, un adulto tal vez podría sacarlos de Tokio. –opino pensativo el muchacho de lentes.

-¡Dass!, ¿cómo te atreves siquiera a plantear la idea?, -se escandalizo la pelirroja, -¡me lo dices desde ahora!, -lo tomo del cuello de la camisa de manera agresiva, -¿ese es tu plan?, ¡deshacerte de nosotros entregándonos a cualquier desconocido!, ¡confiesa!. –grito hamaqueándolo como un muñeco.

-Ya déjalo Asuka. –intervino Shinji separándolos.

Cuando Kensuke cayó al mueble lo único que se escucho fue el timbre de la puerta, los tres se miraron asustados, y durante cinco segundos ninguno se movió, el timbre sonó nuevamente y los dos pilotos corrieron a esconderse.

Cuando Aida se aseguro de que ya estaban en el sótano, se dirigió a la puerta con los nervios de punta, así como sus ganas de ayudar a sus amigos eran grandes, también era grande su miedo de ser descubierto escondiendo a dos prófugos. _"Sería castigado como un delincuente"._

Abrió la puerta lentamente con los ojos cerrados, -Hola soy la visitadora social.

En ese momento Kensuke abrió los ojos de golpe, en sus planes nunca había estado que fuera una mujer, -Me llamo Shizuka Ariwara, tú debes ser, -echo un vistazo a una carpeta y dijo. –¿Kensuke Aida, de catorce años?.

Él solo asintió lentamente, tampoco en sus planes estaba que ella fuera joven e infinitamente bella, con un cabello largo y negro, era como una blancanieves, pero con un cuerpo mucho más desarrollado.

-Necesito echar un vistazo a la casa y hablar contigo. –le informo ella sacándolo de su embobamiento.

-¿Eh?, ¡sí!, claro, pase, pase, ¿quiere ver mi cuarto?. –pregunto nerviosísimo.

-Todavía no, hablemos un poco.

Dentro del sótano Asuka se removía inquieta en un rincón, obviamente se estaba recriminando el hecho de estar confiando su vida a un chico del cual no confiaba en los mas mínimo, y menos ahora después de haber escuchado su última idea.

Shinji se fue hacia donde estaba ella y se sentó a su lado, -¿Qué tanto hacen? –dijo Asuka, más que una pregunta era una recriminación.

-¿Quieres que me asome a escuchar?

Ella negó lentamente, -no podemos arriesgarnos a tanto.

Pasaron diez minutos o una hora, ninguno podía saberlo ya que no tenían nada con que medir el tiempo, cuando escucharon la voz de Kensuke cerca, Asuka se acerco a la puerta cerrada y Shinji la imito, desde allí podían escuchar la conversación claramente.

-¿Y esto aquí que es? –pregunto la mujer dando un golpecito a la puerta del sótano, los dos piloto dejaron de respirar, aunque la puerta tenía el seguro por dentro, no podían confiarse, ni tampoco mover un solo musculo.

-Una puerta falsa, -se apresuro a decir el pecoso, -clavamos un puerta para tapar un hueco de un nido de ratas, -Asuka arrugo la frente al escucharlo decir eso, Shinji tuvo que reprimir las ganas de reírse. –es que las matábamos y luego llegaba otra familia de ratas.

-Ya veo, -murmuro la mujer anotando algo en la carpeta. –¿estás seguro de que no quieres vivir con un tutor?.

Asuka miro a Shinji con ceño al no escuchar nada de parte del otaku, tras un momento de silencio él dijo -de tener un tutor… ¿quién sería?

-Bueno ahora tenemos a muchos niños huérfanos, y ya todos los especialistas están ocupados con los mas menores, en tu caso tendría que ser yo.

Kensuke enrojeció como un anuncio de cola-cola, y en su mente se hizo un montón de ideas de situaciones que podían suceder entre ellos, Shinji tenía curiosidad de ver a la dueña de esa voz tan melodiosa.

-¿En serio?-pregunto no pudiendo ocultar su alegría, pero luego recordó a sus amigos y se quito los lentes para frotarse la cara con desanimo.

-Si, al menos que quieras solicitar a otro tutor, tal vez con un hombre te sientas más cómodo. –opino la mujer.

-¡No, no, no!, usted está bien, quiero decir que su compañía seria buena para mi, sería como la mamá que nunca tuve. –comento para luego mirarla con embobamiento.

Asuka estaba furiosa por esa puñalada traicionera, _"nos ha entregado el muy cerdo"_ Shinji abrazo a la pelirroja atrapándole los brazos antes de que cometiera una estupidez, aun así ella alcanzo a golpear la puerta.

-¿Que fue ese sonido?. –pregunto alarmada la mujer.

El corazón de Kensuke dio un salto, y salió del hechizo en el cual se creía capturado, -¡Las ratas!, son enormes con colmillos largos y feroces. –explico haciendo gesto de grotescos colmillos con sus manos, la mujer miro la puerta horrorizada.

El sonido de los pasos y las voces alejándose le indicaron a Shinji que ya no estaban tras la puerta, al rato Kensuke abrió la puerta del sótano y Asuka le brinco con una gata rabiosa.

-¡Aaahh, quítamela!, ¡quítamela! –chillo Aida intentando protegerse de los arañazos de la chica alemana.

-¡Eres un maldito cerdo traidor!-gritaba Asuka dándole fuertes golpes.

Cuando Shinji considero que era suficientes los separo, Asuka respiraba con dificulta producto de la rabia, y Kensuke, bueno, él tenía los ojos húmedos y un arañazo que cruzaba la mejilla izquierda.

-¡Déjame matarlo!-demando la pelirroja furibunda, saltándose del agarre de Shinji, y el piloto la dejo, no podía controlarla, ni tampoco quería hacerlo.

Kensuke como acto reflejo se volvió un ovillo en el colchón para protegerse, ella entro a la cama y él no se defendió, porque era incapaz de pegarle a una mujer, y porque tampoco se atrevía a someterla bajo él, ella pronto se canso y solo le miraba desde arriba con rabia.

-¿Amigo porque nos traicionaste? –pregunto Shinji dolido.

-Yo no los he traicionado. –Replico Kensuke sentándose en el colchón, le dolían todos los golpes, pero más le dolía la desconfianza de sus amigos,-hice justo lo que planeamos.

-¡Te oímos solicitarla como tutora! –vociferó Asuka indignada de su descaro al querer mentirles.

Kensuke se puso de pie y la miro con rabia, -¡Pues no oíste cuando le dije en la puerta que prefería seguir viviendo solo!, -grito haciéndola dar un paso atrás, luego miro a Shinji y agrego. -no tienen nada de qué preocuparse, ella solo vendrá cada sábado a ver si estoy cumpliendo mi palabra de seguir todas la reglas, y a asegurarse de que no me falte comida.

Salió del sótano, y un minuto después escucharon que la puerta de la calle se abría y se cerraba de un portazo, -creo que nos hemos pasado. –dijo Shinji, Asuka bufo. –le pediré disculpas cuando regrese, tu también deberías hacerlo, después de todo estamos en su casa.

Soryu resoplo ofendida con la sola idea de tener que disculparse, -Merece cada arañazo.

Shinji no dijo más, ese día no volvió a ver a su amigo, porque este regreso bien tarde por la noche cuando él y Asuka ya dormían. A la mañana siguiente Aida se fue temprano, la pelirroja no estaba dispuesta a vivir de la lastima de un chico que a todas luces no quería verles la cara.

-No me interesa, me marcho de aquí.

-Espera Asuka, espera por lo menos a que llegue la noche. –le dijo Shinji desesperado al ver que la pelirroja metía en una mochila algunas cosas de Kensuke que le podía ser útiles.

Contra todo pronóstico Asuka le dio ese corto periodo de tiempo, cuando Kensuke regreso en la tarde con una bolsa de comida, Shinji estaba esperándole.

-Aquí tienen, coman ustedes, ya comí. –dijo secamente el de lentes.

-Gracias, -agradeció Shinji, -yo… quería disculparme por lo de ayer.

-No es necesario. –respondió él otro con seriedad, luego encendió el televisor y se puso a mirar la televisión como si Shinji no estuviera allí.

Pero el tercer elegido no creía que las cosas entre ellos siguieran así de frías, si no volvían a ser como antes no abría forma de convencer a la pelirroja de quedarse.

-Asuka y yo estamos muy agradecidos de lo que estás haciendo por nosotros. –Kensuke bufo al escuchar el nombre de la chica.

-Ella me odia. –aclaro Kensuke, Soryu quien los escuchaba tras la pared reprimió las ganas de salir y defenderse.

-Ella piensa irse hoy.

Kensuke lo miro con seriedad, y luego dirigió su atención a la televisión -Pues que se vaya, yo no voy a obligarla a quedarse.

-Entonces yo también me voy.

-¡¿Sabes que me molesta?!, -dijo Kensuke de repente apretando el reposabrazos, -que después de todo lo que he hecho por ustedes sigan desconfiando de mi, ni siquiera puedo divertirme un poco con los nervios de Soryu, porque ya me tachan de traidor, hoy acabo de negarme a vivir con una mujer increíblemente bella, ¿es que acaso solo tú tienes derecho a tener una tutora sexy?.

Shinji guardo silencio sentía una punzada de dolor al recordar a Misato, -dudo mucho que cuando ustedes se vayan esa mujer quiera mudarse aquí, le e parecido un loco hablándole de esa rata allá afuera, ¡así que NO SE VAN, me han jodido lo único bueno que me ha pasado desde la muerte de mi padre, al menos hagan que valga la pena!.

**.**

**.**

Desde su hamaca Rei miraba las estrellas, las chozas no tenían habitaciones, solo lugares para colgar las hamacas, y como esa noche era particularmente fría, ella, Katrina y Mika habían colgados las hamacas en el lugar destinado para el fuego, es decir en el centro de la casa, ninguna de las chozas tienen chimenea, sólo un agujero en el techo, que era por donde Ayanami observaba las estrellas.

La luz de las llamas alumbraba el rostro pálido de la peliazul, y ella no conseguía dormir con tanta claridad, arropada hasta en cuello con una sabana y contemplando la luna como hipnotizada la chica murmuraba en voz baja.

-Mi nombre es… -pensaba un momento y luego comenzaba otra vez, -Mi nombre es…

Mika se removió y ella dejo de hacer ruido por un rato, luego continuo con su ejercicio mental, el médico de la tribu, le había recomendado no hacerlo, que solo debía esperar a que los recuerdos volvieran poco a poco. Pero lo hacía cada vez que se encontraba sola.

-Mi nombre es… mi familia vive en…

Era tan frustrante que le daban ganas de llorar, pero las lagrimas no salían, y eso era más frustrante aun, porque ni siquiera tenía un recuerdo por el cual llorar. Rei se removió haciéndose un ovillo y justo antes de cerrar los ojos y dormirse, una voz en su interior grito un nombre en su cabeza. "Shinji".

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** Fue difícil elegir cuál sería el primer recuerdo de Rei, pero luego lo pensé bien, y que ella recuerde el nombre de Shinji antes que el de ella, no solo es lindo, sino que me da la guía hacia qué punto debo marchar con este fic, que por cierto no será ni un tercio de lo largo que fue A ESCONDIDAS, (lo recomiendo a quienes no lo hayan leído, ya lo termine). En fin hasta el próximo, si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia, sobre este fic pueden preguntar.


	5. Dime que sientes

"**LA TRIBU" **

**By ASUKA02 **

**Capitulo 5: Dime que sientes**

**.**

-Re.i… no te vayas. –balbuceaba Shinji en sueños.

El joven se removía no queriendo despertar, no era un sueño profundo sino uno ligero, como ese que se suele tener en las mañana y más que un sueño es una imaginación, un anhelo, una ilusión, una imagen que no quieres que desaparezca de tu mente, te aferras a ella, pero por más que lo deseas termina por desaparecerse como el humo en el aire.

Y Como el humo, no lo ves pero aun estando despierto todavía puedes percibir su olor. Shinji abrió los ojos, había tenido un sueño tan bonito como imposible. Ayanami vivía y los dos recogían caracoles en la playa, mientras Misato y Asuka preparaban emparedados, ellos se habían alejado del grupo, y entonces cuando nadie los veía, se tomaban de las manos, hablaban de lo que serian cuando crecieran y en cada futuro están juntos, a veces como amigos, otras veces como compañeros y muchas veces como novios.

Shinji sabía que era imposible, pero le gustaba pensar que algún día sucedería, también le gustaba pensar que era un recuerdo, y no producto de su imaginación, porque aunque fuera imposible, se sentía bien, porque al menos estando medio despierto podía decidir.

El muchacho miro la televisión encendida donde solo pasaban los créditos de la película, película que se suponía estaba viendo, Asuka había dejado su necedad de querer irse y Shinji sospechaba que era porque había escuchado las palabras de Kensuke de hace dos noches, quizás ahora si confiaría en él y se acabarían los problemas, por lo menos de las constantes amenazas de ella de marcharse a otro lugar.

Ikari se quito los audífonos y al hacerlo escucho la risa de la pelirroja, el chico se limpio la saliva de su mejilla, y la busco rápidamente con la vista pero Asuka no estaba allí, la risa provenía de la sala, eso le extraño tanto que salió del sótano, Kensuke también reía, _"¿de qué se están riendo?",_ y peor aún, _"¿acaso Asuka olvida que alguien de la calle podría escucharla?"._

Camino guiado por el sonido de sus risas, preguntándose cuando dejaron la rabia de un lado y volvieron a hablarse, Ikari los hallo en la cocina, pero no se dejo ver, se oculto a un costado de la pared y los vio, los dos comían pizza, eso le pareció raro ya que la pizzería era uno de los negocios que estaban destruidos, iba a salir comentando ese hecho cuando de pronto el ambiente se puso serio entre sus amigos.

-A Hikari eso debió molestarle mucho. –dijo Asuka.

-See, y no sabes cuánto. –respondió Kensuke y volvieron a reírse.

Ikari sintió curiosidad por saber de que hablaban y no se movió de su lugar.

-He de admitir que en esta ocasión estoy de tu parte. –Declaro Asuka con voz arrogante, -porque tus intenciones eran buenas, aunque no los medios.

Ella se estaba burlando de algo que Shinji no entendía.

Kensuke silbo impresionado, -¿qué rayos tenia esta pizza para hacerte darme la razón?. –Se mofo Aida, ella torció la boca, -¿sabes una cosa?, tal vez mis intenciones más que buenas, era fastidiarlas un poco. –reconoció él.

-Pues eso fue lo que precisamente me gusto, -dijo Asuka saboreándose la pizza, -ya no me caes tan mal… eres… eres.

Ella se quedo pensando en una palabra, y Kensuke se desespero, -¿que soy?.

Shinji estaba impresionado más de dos minutos sin insultarse era todo un record, pero seguramente ella diría algo malo, así que no podía alegrarse todavía.

-Vamos Soryu dime que soy. –insistía Kensuke.

-Un cara de sapo, -Asuka se reía, mientras Kensuke refunfuñaba, -¿qué esperabas oír?, apenas si te conozco.

-Llevas casi dos meses aquí, tal vez un, ¡uh Ken eres grandioso!.

Eso si la hizo retorcerse de la risa, hasta que comenzó a toser y Aida tuvo que servirle un vaso de agua, -Ves hasta la pizza esta de mi lado, por ser tan ingrata.

-Inteligente, súper guapa y muy ingeniosa, sí, -se autodenomino ella, Kensuke y Shinji levantaron las cejitas por la modestia de la chica, -pero ingrata no, eres bastante iluso si crees que yo diría algo así, aparte de eso, eres alguien leal, me agrada eso. –añadió con indiferencia restándole importancia a sus últimas palabras.

-Gracias, es lo mejor que me has dicho en… ¿Qué?... ¿toda tu vida?.

-¡Ah, pero no te hagas ilusiones!, me sigues pareciendo una molestia.-aclaro orgullosa.

Ahora Aida se estaba riendo con ganas, -Soryu te ruborizaste, que linda.

Shinji vio venir un golpe, pero tal parece Asuka no estaba interesada en eso.

-¡Claro que no!, -se ofendió, pero luego recordó algo, -oye, ¿Suzuhara también estuvo con ustedes?. –pregunto con mucho interés.

Kensuke se puso serio y Shinji espero con impaciencia escuchar alguna noticia sobre su otro amigo, en todo el tiempo que llevaban allí Kensuke no lo había mencionado y él sentía vergüenza de hacerlo, después de todo, fue con su Evangelio con que casi mato al pelinegro.

-Al principio estuvimos todos juntos, pero luego discutimos y yo decidí volver aquí.

-¿Porque discutieron?-fue la siguiente pregunta de Asuka, ella al igual que Shinji no podía imaginar a esos dos peleados.

-Eso, te lo diré en la siguiente pizza. –respondió con una gran sonrisa el chico de anteojos.

-¡Ah!, que te crees para dejarme a medias. –se obstino Asuka.

Kensuke se carcajeo doblándose de la risa y dejo de reír en seco cuando vio a Shinji escondido, este al verse descubierto intento disimular. –Vine a beber agua, la del sótano sabe mal -invento dirigiéndose a la nevera, lleno un vaso de agua bajo la mirada de los otros dos, y luego de beber, añadió, -¿y eso que hacían?.

El olor de la salsa y el queso de la pizza flotaban en el aire y el hecho de que frente a ellos estuviera un plato vacio, eran suficientes pruebas para negar lo sucedido. Kensuke espero a que Asuka dijera algo, pero ella esperaba lo mismo de él.

-Traje un poco de pizza. –confeso Aida.

-¿Y no me guardaron? –pregunto dolido.

-Solo era un trozo que me dieron en el centro de acopio, lo compartí con Soryu porque hemos hecho las paces y ahora somos amigos.

-Me alegro. –dijo con falsa alegría.

Todo en la cabeza de Shinji se había formado, esos dos se harían buenos amigos y lo excluirían, y él seria reducido a un mero tercero, e ignorado como toda la vida lo había sido.

-Brother la siguiente pizza la compartiré contigo. –dijo el pecoso con remordimientos.

-Antes dijiste que seria para mí. –reclamo la alemana.

-Eh, bueno, la compartirán ustedes dos –informo no muy convencido el de lentes, pues no quería quedarse por fuera.

-No importa, la pizza no me gusta. –mintió el piloto.

Shinji se fue al baño y el resto del día Kensuke se la paso intentando pasar tiempo con Ikari, el tercer elegido no entendía porque lo hacía, _"¿todo esto es por la pizza?", "¿o eran remordimientos por haber hecho reír a Asuka?"._ _"Cosa que yo solo consigo cuando se burla de mi"._

Si, Shinji estaba un poco resentido por ese motivo, sentía que tenía mucho mas derecho a merecer un momento así con su compañera.

Los dos amigos estaban en el cuarto Aida, no era la primera vez que Shinji entraba allí, pero si la primera que detallaba el lugar con más detenimiento, parecía el de un niño de diez años, tenía una colección de carritos de diferentes modelos en un estante, un helicóptero amarillo a control remoto, modelos a escala de aviones, tanques de guerra que hacían simulacros de guerra, dos maquetas y un tren.

Definitivamente Kensuke había recibido muchos regalos de niño, y tenía serios problemas para deshacerse de alguno. Las paredes de la habitación estaban pintadas de color blanco, combinadas de un, verde militar, extrañamente no había ningún afiche en la pared, recordaba que antes su amigo tenia afiches de los evangelios.

¿Porque los habrá quitado?, acabando de preguntarse la respuesta vino sola a su mente, _"los evangelios le recuerdan a su padre", _Shinji reprimió la tristeza antes de que esta se apoderada de él, a él muchas cosas le hacían recordar a Misato, ver una simple cerveza podía sumergirlo en una profunda tristeza.

Kensuke le explicaba la historia de cómo había conseguido construir la maqueta cuando Ikari comento de pronto. –Es raro que Touji aun no regrese.

-Mucha gente aun no regresa. –respondió el otro y siguió con la plática de la maqueta.

-Porque no abra regresado. –comento pensativo el piloto.

-¿Quién?

-Touji.

-…No lo sé, ¿Quieres jugar PlayStation?-propuso Kensuke entusiasmado.

-¿Y porque no juegas con Asuka? –las palabras salieron tan rápido, que Shinji se sonrojo al escucharse a sí mismo.

La reacción de Aida fue rara, al principio pareció molestarse pero luego sonrió divertido -Tranquilo no te la voy a quitar, aquí el suertudo con las mujeres eres tú.

-¡Ah!, no me supe expresar bien. –se complico Shinji todo rojo. –quiero decir que ella debe estar aburrida, y yo no quiero jugar ahora.

Aida sonrió con malicia, -está enamorada de ti, me lo dijo hoy.

-¿Eso te dijo?-pregunto Shinji interesado.

-No, pero ya te has delatado. –aclaro Kensuke sonriendo burlón, palmeo la espalda del piloto y añadió, -voy a dejarte solo con ella.

-¿Qué? –chillo Ikari preocupado.

Aida chasqueo la lengua, tomo su cámara de video y la guardo en la mochila, guardo una linterna y saco unas chucherías de una gaveta.

-¿Que estás haciendo? –se alarmo el joven al verlo meter una sabana en la mochila.

-Me preparo, voy a grabar las ruinas, si encuentro un lugar seguro me quedo, aprovecha el tiempo galán.

Kensuke se marcho sin importarle las suplicas silenciosas del joven piloto, dos horas después Shinji sale del cuarto de su amigo y entra al sótano con los nervios alterados, y ve a la pelirroja sentada frente a la televisión con los audífonos puestos, el chico la observa en silencio desde una esquina. Aunque ha pasado mucho tiempo conviviendo con ella, ahora se siente asustado, porque antes estaba la lucha diaria por ocultarse y sobrevivir, ahora que ya están refugiados a salvo, Shinji recuerda con vergüenza aquella vez que se masturbo estando ella inconsciente.

"_¿Porque lo hice?", _se siente asqueado y repulsivo, se odia así mismo por haberle hecho eso, _"no hay perdón para lo que hice",_ _"si ella se entera me mataría". _Asuka nota su presencia, frunce el ceño y se quita uno de los audífonos.

-¿Que es lo que quieres inútil? –pregunto desdeñosa.

Shinji se remueve, como la conciencia lo carcome por dentro, se pregunta que en realidad siente por Asuka, o que siente ella por él, la mira pero no se atreve a preguntarlo, aunque ya hay más confianza entre ellos, jamás se atrevería a preguntar, _"¿Dime qué es lo que sientes por mí?"._

Así es que solo lanza el comentario y espera a ver su reacción, -Kensuke ha salido y nos ha dejado solos.

Asuka frunce el ceño ligeramente y simplemente dice, -¿y cuál es el problema?.

-Se ha llevado una sabana y chucherías, dijo que se quedaría a grabar las ruinas.

La pelirroja se encoje de hombros y vuelve a ponerse los audífonos, y Shinji entiende que Asuka es fuerte, es valiente, pero sobre todo, él le es indiferente, y eso le duele, pero no tanto como pensó que dolería, Shinji sube las escaleras que lo devuelven al área de la sala, preguntándose si existe alguien que pueda aflorar sentimientos en su amiga, y también se pregunta si alguien podría llegar a sentir amor por él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

En las montañas de la isla de Hokkaidō el clima casi siempre es fresco en verano y helado en invierno, Rei aun no conoce su invierno, pero en las tarde cuando sale a caminar siempre lleva un poncho para abrigarse de la húmeda de la noche, la montaña es de un verde precioso, aunque ahora que ya es el atardecer, el sol refleja en la grama un dorado.

Ayanami contempla el lago, está impaciente por que su amigo llegue para contarse la buena noticia, frente a ella está el Lago Shikotsu, es grande y hermoso, del otro lado se puede apreciar la ciudad, Rei se pregunta si del otro lado del lago hay alguien que la conozca, ¿una familia preocupada buscándola?, o por lo menos alguien que piense en ella, se pregunta quién es ese Shinji. Y si acaso es un familiar o un amigo, si vale la pena huir para buscar el dueño de ese nombre.

-¡La bella japonesa!, deberían decirte, la matu pensante. –bromeo Yoshiro el artesano huérfano, el único chico que no tenia intensiones de cortejarla en esa tribu.

-Lo he logrado. –fue lo primero que pronuncio Rei al girarse para verlo.

-¿Qué has logrado? –pregunto confundido.

-Hace dos días recordé un nombre, y tu no estabas aquí para desahogarme. –le dijo en tono de reclamo.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar a lo largo del lago y la chica le conto con lujos de detalles todo lo que hizo antes de que ese nombre le llegara a la mente, Yoshiro se rió cuando la chica le conto que no pudo dormirse hasta que no tallo en la pared de madera el nombre "Shinji" porque tenía miedo de olvidarlo nuevamente.

-¿Dime que sientes cuando digo el nombre Shinji? –pregunto el chico artesano.

Rei se tomo su tiempo antes de decir. –Nada, si tú lo dices no siento nada.

-¿Y si lo dices tú? –pregunto frotándose su barba incipiente.

La chica le dio la espalda porque por alguna razón le daba vergüenza exponer su idea.

-Cuando yo digo Shinji, siento que lo conozco, Shinji –susurro nuevamente, -siento que era alguien cercano, lo repito mil veces pero…

-¿Pero qué? –pregunto lleno de curiosidad el otro.

Ayanami se sonrojo, -creo que ese Shinji me gustaba o algo, pero también podría ser mi hermano o mi padre, en realidad solo tengo un nombre.

-Shinji también podría ser producto de tu imaginación, -Rei le miro con disgusto y el chico se encogió de hombros diciendo –Recuerda, el médico dijo que tu deseo incansable por recuperar tus recuerdos podría hacerte crear situaciones falsas, no pienses mas en eso vayamos a comer donde tu suegro.

-No es mi suegro. –respondió con desamino, no se quería olvidar de ese nombre, pero tampoco quería volverse loca.

-Lo será algún día.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A: **Hasta aquí el capitulo,supongo que algunos deben estar impacientes porque Shinji y Rei se reúnan, ya no falta mucho para eso, pero es que no me gusta apresurar tanto las cosas, porque luego se pierde la esencia de la historia, ademas todo lo que está pasando ahora tiene una consecuencia futura.


	6. La metra de la suerte

"**LA TRIBU" **

**By ASUKA02 **

**Capitulo 6: La metra de la suerte**

**.**

Los días fueron pasando y nuevas maquinas se sumaron a la reconstrucción de Tokio-3, Kensuke se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la calle grabando los trabajos de construcción, Shinji sabía que su amigo hacían eso para dejarle más tiempo a solas con la pelirroja, aunque el joven piloto ya le había dicho que no estaba interesado en Asuka el pecoso no le creía.

Y puede que tuviera razón porque Shinji en el fondo seguía guardando esperanzas, aunque no hacía nada para que la situación cambiara entre ellos, Asuka por su parte pasaba la mayor parte de tiempo jugando videojuegos en el sótano, hasta que el PlayStation dejo de funcionar y se dedico a ver películas, por lo que Shinji veía muchas noticias "solo" en el cuarto de Aida.

Los días dejaron de ser días para convertirse en meses, sus rostros seguían apareciendo al final del noticiero, ahora los llamaban los héroes fugitivos, la gente aburrida de la política, dedicaban programas enteros para hablar de ellos, entrevistaban a personas que decían que los conocían. El 92% de las personas que Shinji vea en la TV. hablando de él, ni siquiera las había visto jamás.

Cuando entrevistaban a los transeúntes la gente siempre inventaban historias asombrosas sobre lo que les había sucedido, desde que habían huido para vivir juntos su alocado amor, hasta que fueron secuestrados por los extraterrestres.

Asuka jugaba Doctor Mario, con el viejo Nintendo de Kensuke, cuando Shinji bajo las escaleras, corriendo como un loco –p. pon el noticiero… tienes, tienes… que ver esto. –decía el piloto jadeando ligeramente.

-¡Oye que te pasa! –le reclamo ella cuando Shinji puso el canal, el juego desapareció de la pantalla y Soryu dejo de gritar cuando vio a sus padres en la televisión.

Su madrastra una mujer rubia de ojos claros, y su padre un hombre pelirrojo hablaban a las cámaras de la televisión, pidiendo a su hija que por favor regresara a casa, para Shinji la escena resultaba conmovedora, la mujer en verdad hablaba con lagrimas en los ojos y el hombre pelirrojo se veía preocupado. Asuka apago el televisor y salió del sótano.

Shinji se quedo allí porque imaginaba que Asuka quería estar sola, pero la pelirroja regreso poco tiempo después con un pote de helado, Shinji estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Te gustaría regresar a tu casa en Alemania?

-¿Para qué?... no creas que por lo que viste en la televisión somos una familia feliz, a mi padre nunca le interese cuando vivía con él, y ella, solo me trata bien porque no le queda opción, es incapaz de tener sus propios hijos. –respondió ella con sinceridad, pero al ver el gesto de sorpresa en la cara del piloto volvió a su faceta de siempre -¿PERO PORQUE TE ESTOY CONTADO ESTO?, INUTIL VE A LAVAR LOS PLATOS!.

Shinji brinco ligeramente como reacción a sus gritos, caminaba hacia las escaleras cuando Asuka volvió a hablar. –¿Quieres jugar?.

-¿Jugar? –repitió extrañado el muchacho.

-Nintendo –aclaro alzando uno de los controles, -Es aburrido jugar Doctor Mario con la computadora, siempre le gano.

-Claro. –respondió el muchacho con una leve sonrisa, no recordaba que la pelirroja fuera sido amable con él alguna vez, Ikari pensó que tal vez ese hecho se debía a que en algo la había afectado ver a su padres en la televisión.

-Se que no me ganaras, pero al menos podre burlarme de ti. –dicia la pelirroja con arrogancia mientras ponía el juego.

Otro mes pasó, uno en que Asuka ya no le decía inútil, pero si idiota, tonto, lento y hasta imbécil, pero solo cuando jugaban videojuegos y ella se sentía amenazada de poder perder. En las calles de Tokio-3 dejaron de escucharse el ruido de las grúas y eso se debía a que las calles estaban completamente libres de escombros, mucha gente regreso a sus hogares y semanas después la escuela volvió a su actividad, Shinji extrañaba la escuela, y envidiaba a su amigo, aunque este se la pasara diciendo que la escuela era aburrida.

-Hoy vi a Hikari –comento Kensuke desplomándose en el mueble, cuando llego de la escuela.

-¿En serio? –pregunto Asuka alegrándose.

Extrañaba a su amiga, extrañaba la escuela, extrañaba ser libre y sentir el Sol en su piel, desde que vio a su familia en la televisión todos los días se replanteaba la idea de pedirles ayuda, pero luego recordaba que eso sería una estupidez, porque seguramente los teléfonos de su casa estaban intervenidos.

-Sí, me pregunto si sabía algo de ustedes, y tuve ganas de contarle la verdad y traerla aquí para que hablara contigo, o por lo menos para que fuera ella la que te comprara estas cosas.

El chico de lentes abrió la mochila y saco un paquete de toallas sanitaria marca "always" porque no solo tenía que cada dos meses que pasar la vergüenza de comprarlas, sino que tenía que traerle una marca en especifico.

-No me hagas comprar más estas cosas, no me gusta que me vean raro, ni se rían a mis espaldas. –dijo con una seriedad que a Shinji se le hizo chistosa y mas chistoso imaginarse a su amigo preguntando por esa marca.

-Míralo como un entrenamiento, cuando tengas una novia serás un buen novio. –Lo animo la joven, -¿Que le dijiste a Hikari de mi?.

-Lo que todo el mundo sabe, que desaparecieron del mapa, ella además solo vino a retirarse del colegio, se rencontró con una tía que la invito a vivir con ella a la ciudad de Osaka, sus hermanas se ilusionaron con la idea de vivir cerca del mar, y ella no se opuso, quede de verme con Hikari hoy, para ayudarla a recoger todo para el camión de mudanza.

Tras dar la información Aida bostezo y subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto para cambiarse el uniforme. Esa noticia entristeció a la pelirroja, Shinji noto eso porque ese día Asuka no lo invito a jugar videojuegos, se la paso revisando las cosas de la madre de Kensuke, y la vio mirar por la ventana cuando Hikari esperaba a Kensuke frente a la casa.

Ikari también se acerco a la ventana y vio que Horaki se veía muy diferente con ropa normal, es decir sin el uniforme escolar. Cuando Kensuke llego en la noche la pelirroja volvió a preguntarle cosas.

-Pídele la dirección de la casa donde vivirá y el teléfono. –pidió Asuka.

-No puedo hacer eso, sea enojado conmigo, es una mandona.-replico Aida.

-¡No me interesa como la consigues, haz lo que te pido y punto!.

Asuka se fue a dormir y los dos jóvenes se quedaron solos, -Ella va a tener serios problemas para casarse, ¡qué mujer más necia!. –comento Kensuke.

Shinji no creía que tuviera problemas para conseguir un marido, más bien tendría problemas para conservarlo, -Y tú y Soryu… ¿ya lo hicieron?-pregunto el de lentes dándole un codazo.

-¡Ah… claro que no!-informo Shinji todo rojo, -te equivocas con nosotros, solo somos amigos.

-Te dejo casi cuatro horas diarias solo con ella, ¿y nada entre ustedes?, ¡si claro! –agrego con ironía.

-Que ella sea extrovertida no la convierte en una chica fácil o una regalada. –dijo Shinji enojándose.

-No quise decir eso, -aclaro el de lentes, -es solo que no logro entenderlo, Soryu es preciosa, toda una diosa, si yo fuera tu aprovecharía las cuatro horas con ella para intentar conquistarla, al menos llamar su atención.

Y nuevamente esas palabras volvieron a grabarse con fuerza en la cabeza del Ikari, _"Kensuke tiene razón, si todos en la escuela creían que teníamos una relación, no pueden estar todos equivocados"._

**.**

**.**

Los días transcurrieron en la aburrida rutina, Shinji ahora estaba entretenido con su plan de llamar la atención de la pelirroja, lavaba el plato de la alemana después de comer, hacia comidas variadas, e incluso le cedía sus míseros postres, por su parte Asuka había notado las intenciones del chico, así que lo tenía como su sirviente. Pero esta situación acabaría el mismo día del cumpleaños de Kensuke.

Su propio cumpleaños Shinji lo paso como cualquier día común, su timidez no le permitió informarle a los demás que ese día cumplía años, así que el 6 de Junio lo único que hizo fue limpiar el polvo del sótano. Tres meses después Kensuke que no era nada tímido salió con una pijama de Spiderman y declaro desde las escalera que ese día ¡12 de Septiembre! estaba cumpliendo ¡quince años!, para más remate se deslizo por el tubo de las escaleras.

Abrazo a la fuerza a la pelirroja y Shinji lo felicito, luego se cambio de ropa y los demás tuvieron que esconderse por que la tutora de Kensuke llego para llevárselo de paseo, Kensuke salió haciendo le señas locas a Shinji de que se iba a acostar con su tutora, cuando la mujer ni siquiera se entero de lo que hacía su protegido a sus espaldas. Ikari no pudo más que reírse después de que se fuera, Asuka por su parte lo llamo cerdo chauvinista.

**.**

**.**

En la tarde el otaku les trajo torta y se puso a montar su tienda de camping frente de la casa, al lado de un árbol de cerezo. (Obviamente dentro de su propiedad). En la noche Kensuke parecía un naufragó asando un_malvavisco en una minúscula fogata, Shinji lo observaba tras las cortinas de la ventana, y su amigo se veía aburrido y triste._

_-¿Qué tanto hace ese bobo?-pregunto Asuka al lado del joven piloto, Shinji se ruborizo al sentir el aliento de la chica, -ahora solo le falta que se tome un saldo en un vieja bota. –se mofo ella._

_-Creo está pensando en su padre y en que está solo en el mundo. –murmuro Shinji, mas que contar la tristeza de su amigo, parecía que Ikari contara su propia experiencia. _

_Asuka miro al pecoso y luego a Shinji, estaban tan cerca que ambos se ruborizaron, pero la pelirroja inmediatamente se aparto diciendo, -tu también estas solo en el mundo y ya no andas llorando por la esquinas. _

_Soryu se sentó a ver la televisión en la sala y Shinji se quedo pensando en sus palabras, __"ya no andas llorando por la esquinas", __le alegro que ella notara ese cambio, era verdad que ya no demostraba delante de otros que sufría por su soledad, pero eso no quería decir que era fuerte. _Seguía siendo tímido y cobarde, prueba de eso era que Asuka y él no volvieron a besase desde aquella vez en el apartamento de Misato, aquella vez cuando la pelirroja estaba aburrida y lo reto a un beso.

-No entiendo porque acampa a ya afuera, ¿acaso es estúpido? –escucho que dijo la pelirroja.

-Extraña acampar, es lo que más le gusta hacer, por eso hace lo que más le gusta el día de su cumpleaños.-contesto Shinji con aire pensativo.

-Que tonto… ¿tu cuando cumples? –le pregunto sin dejar de mirar la televisión.

-Ya cumplí el seis de junio. –respondió sorprendido de que se interesara en su cumpleaños, ella solo bufo, -¿y cuando cumples tu?-pregunto mirándola.

-El cuatro de diciembre. –respondió con indiferencia volviendo su atención al programa de televisión.

-Entonces ese día haremos algo especial, -dijo el muchacho con alegría.

-Espero ese día estar lejos de aquí, en mi Alemania.

Shinji se entristeció, no se había puesto a pensar que aíran cuando todo pasara, cuando la gente se olvidara de ellos y dejaran de buscarlo, Asuka se marcharía y él se quedaría solo, y sin un lugar a donde ir. Contemplo a su amigo, ahora ambos estaban igual de huérfanos, no se sentía bien viéndolo allí, y a juzgar por lo distraída que Asuka se veía ella tampoco.

Kensuke estaba tendido en la en la grama mirando las estrellas cuando Shinji se sentó a su lado, asiendo que el de lente se sentara asombrado e intentara hacerlo entrar en la casa. Ikari metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco una metra grande de vidrio y formas naranjas en su interior.

-Quiero darte mi metra de la buena suerte. –anuncio Shinji, Asuka estaba parada frente a la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-No puedo aceptarla, si lo hago perderás tu suerte. –contesto sonriendo el joven pecoso.

-Conmigo no funciona, consérvala tú, quizás contigo si funcione.

Kensuke la tomo y la analizo dándole vueltas, -Gracias amigo.

Shinji sonrió sintiéndose mucho mejor, el tercer elegido entro en la casa para freír unas salchichas y tostar pan, porque planearon hacerle compañía un par de horas, Asuka había accedido a ese corto tiempo para que ambos pudieran mostrarle su agradecimiento a Kensuke.

Cuando Shinji entro a la casa, la chica se acerco a Kensuke y se sentó al lado del muchacho. -No tengo ningún regalo para ti. –le anuncio.

-No importa.

-Para mí sí, no puedo dejar que el kid me gane, así que te dejare que me des un beso, ese será tu regalo. –dijo ella como si se tratara de cualquier cosa sin importancia.

-¡¿Queee?!. –exclamo el chico incrédulo de lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

-Lo que escuchaste pero solo uno. –le advirtió con un dedo.

-¿Estas hablando en serio?. –pregunto despacio.

-¡Claro!, pero si no quieres no importa-replico ofendida.

-¡Claro que quiero!, -se animo él acomodándose para quedar sentado frente a ella, - pero cierra los ojos porque si no, no me concentro.

Discutieron sobre eso, hasta que ella acepto a regañadientes solo porque era su compleaños, Kensuke frotaba la metra con fuerza pidiéndole el deseo de no decepcionar a la chica, -¿qué tanto haces? –se quejo ella abriendo los ojos.

-Ya estoy listo, déjamelo a mi -dijo fingiendo seguridad aunque por dentro se sentía inseguro porque ese sería su primer beso y justo con la chica mas quejitas de todas.

Se inclino hacia ella y cuando Kensuke junto sus frentes, a la chica le comenzaron a arder las mejillas y estuvo a punto de empujar al joven, pero este susurro con voz débil, -cierra los ojos por favor.

Cuando las manos heladas de Aida tocaron su rostro, ella cerró los ojos, y fue como si el tiempo se detuviera para él, pues escucho los pasos de Shinji y recordó los sentimientos de su amigo por la pelirroja, Asuka se sorprendió cuando Kensuke soltó su cara y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y luego se aparto.

-Gracias Soryu ha sido el mejor regalo.

Durante dos segundo Asuka no encontraba explicación a lo ocurrido, hasta que vio a Shinji y comprendió todo, _"entonces hasta aquí llega tu lealtad", _pensó sorprendida.

-Vaya cuando creía que nadie podía ser más tonto que el kid, descubro que hay otros peores. -comento ella -iré a traer una almohada. –anuncio poniéndose de pie.

Shinji miro con cierta desconfianza al pecoso, había visto el beso y no encontraba sentido a algo así.

-¡Shinji tenias razón!, -exclamo Kensuke con alegría, -esta metra si funciona conmigo, Soryu me ha dejado darle un beso como regalo de cumpleaños, voy a llevarla en mi bolsillo cuando venga mi tutora, ¡sí señor!.

-Que bien amigo, ojala te sirva. –Respondió Shinji con falsa alegría, su voz sonó como la de un robot.

Esa noche hablaron hasta tarde tumbados en una colchoneta, Kensuke y Asuka competían sobre quien tuvo la mejor experiencia sobrenatural, fantasmas, duendes, hadas y niños diabólicos, Shinji tenía la sospecha que esos dos se estaban cayendo a puro cuento. De cualquier forma Ikari apenas intervino, su mente estaba lejos, preguntándose en si los besos para Asuka tenían algún significado. _"ella me beso porque estaba aburrida, ¿sintió algo en aquel entonces?, "¿siente algo ahora por Kensuke?". ¿O es solo que los besos no valen nada para ella?._

El tiempo se les fue de las manos, y ninguno supo cuando se quedo dormido, y tampoco sabían que las cosas jamás serian iguales para ellos.

Al otro día en la mañana, dos soldados japoneses hacían un ronda de rutina, al ver la curiosa tienda de campaña, y la casa no tener cerca para detenerlos, se acercaron a echar un vistazo, y justo en ese momento fue cuando vieron a tres jóvenes dormidos, uno comenzando a despertarse.

-¡Pero miren quien tenemos aquí!, los héroes fugitivos…. ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**N/A:** como ven el tiempo está pasando y ya Shinji y Kensuke tienen 15 años, ¿que abra pasado con Rei en todos esos meses?, ya lo sabrán en el siguiente, no se lo pierdan porque va estar emocionante, :-)


	7. Los héroes fugitivos

"**LA TRIBU" **

**By ASUKA02 **

**Capitulo 7: Los héroes fugitivos **

**.**

Todo había pasado muy rápido Kensuke había sido separado de sus amigos y estos obligados a entrar a un Jeep del ejercito, ¿a dónde se los llevaron?, no tenía idea, pero nunca podría olvidar las expresiones de miedo.

El joven de lentes dejo de correr, y se detuvo a respirar aire a grandes bocanadas, no tenía sentido correr sin ningún rumbo, el Jeep había desaparecido de su vista hace ya diez minutos.

-Todo es mi maldita culpa. –murmuro sentado en la acera. –Nunca debí dejar que me acompañaran, -se lamentaba lleno de remordimientos.

La gente que ya comenzaba a transitar por la calle, solo veía a un muchacho de gafas y pelo revuelto, sentado en la acera con ambas manos en la cabeza murmurando palabras que no llegaban a sus oídos.

-Soryu… ella quería decirme algo, ¿Qué era?... Shinji amigo… perdóname, quise ayudarlos y termine hundiéndolos.

Shinji había entrado con resignación al auto, pero Asuka, ella había intentado escapar, incluso había mordido a uno de los soldados, y tras un puntapié al fortachón que la sostenía logro liberarse, pero apuntada con un rifle, tuvo que rendirse, retorciéndose por el golpe recibido Kensuke había visto desde el suelo, como la puerta del Jeep se cerraba y el auto arrancaba.

-Kensuke, ¿qué te sucede muchacho?.

El chico levanto la cara y el viejo pudo ver los ojos húmedos del joven, el vecino se preocupo porque lo conocía desde pequeño y Kensuke siempre fue el más necio y alegre de todos los niños del vecindario, sin duda lo que le pasaba debía ser muy grave, con dificultad logro sentarse a su lado, y palmeando la espalda del muchacho dijo.

–Sea lo que sea que te pase, debe tener una solución.

Aida no hablo, no quería la compañía de nadie, solo quería estar solo para poder seguir culpándose. –porque no me cuentas que te sucede, tal vez pueda ayudarte.

-No lo creo. –respondió con voz áspera.

-Quizás no, pero al menos puedes desahogarte, te hará bien hablar. –insistió amablemente el viejo.

Tras unos minutos de silencio Kensuke dijo. –¿Sabe quiénes son los héroes fugitivos?. –el viejo afirmo con la cabeza, -son mis amigos, durante meses los he tenido escondidos en mi casa, pero hace menos de una hora se los han llevado, y los mataran. –Su voz se quebró al final y tuvo que respirar hondo para reponerse -y todo es por mi culpa.

Cuando el vecino salió de su asombro dijo las palabras que Aida nunca espero escuchar, -¿Y vas a permitir que eso suceda?, no dices que son tus amigos.

-¡¿Y cómo podría detenerlos?! –grito enojándose. –ni siquiera se a donde se los llevaron. –Agrego en voz baja, tras otros minutos de silencio el viejo seguía allí y Aida no entendía el porqué, soltó el aire de sus pulmones y miro al adulto a la cara. -¿usted los cree culpables?

Acomodándose su pie diabético el hombre respondió, -Esos niños arriesgaron sus vidas muchas veces para salvarnos a todos, no creo lo que dicen las noticias, en esta ocupación creo más en lo que dicen esos programitas del corazón.

El hombre se referías a los programas especiales, donde decían que Shinji había huido con Asuka para vivir su romance lejos de NERV y la guerra, sin saber que esa batalla fue la última, aunque todo lo que decían eran mentiras algo si era verdad, siempre hablaban de ellos como buenas personas, como héroes del mundo.

-¿Quiénes mas piensan así? –pregunto con interés el muchacho.

-Mucha gente.

El chico se puso de pie de un salto -¡Entonces solo se me ocurre una manera de salvarlos!, -exclamo con los ánimos renovados, -esos tipo se van a arrepentir de haberme dejado vivo, ¡présteme su celular por favor! –demando con urgencia el joven pecoso.

**.**

**.**

-Concéntrate en el blanco, no pienses en nada más que acertar. –le aconsejo Katrina.

Rei lanzo la flecha y esta no entro si quiera al radio del círculo, sabía que podía acertar si quisiera, porque tenía una puntería exacta para lanzarle piedras a los arboles de caquis, los frutos caían a la primera, también había descubierto que sabía nadar sin que nadie de la tribu le hubiese enseñado.

Pero en esta ocasión no quería mostrar ninguna habilidad, no le interesaba aprender a usar el arco, pues no le llamaba la atención ser una guerrera, si debía elegir una profesión entonces seria artesana, o agricultora, en sus planes no estaba asesinar animales.

Katrina la animo a volver a intentarlo, y la chica pensó que quizás debería informárselo a la mujer, así esta no perdía el tiempo con ella. Rei se resigno y preparo una nueva flecha, pero un chico apuesto que respondía al nombre de Souta entro en su campo visual.

-¡Sjelo!, que sorpresa creí que habías dicho que no te interesaba aprender a usar el arco. –comento el joven Ainu.

-Sigo pensando igual, pero ella quiere que aprenda. –respondió Rei con voz monocorde.

-Cuando te refieres a ella, ¿hablas de mí? –pregunto Katrina con ambas manos en la cintura fingiendo estar muy, muy enojada.

Souta sonrió al ver la cara de preocupación de la chica, -lo siento. –se disculpo Ayanami, logrando que la mujer comenzara a reírse.

-¡Sjelo!, solo estaba bromeando, a veces me pregunto si perdiste la memoria o tu sentido del humor, -dijo Katrina, Ayanami no supo que responderle, ella más bien se preguntaba a diario que era lo que había olvidado. -¡esta matu es asombrosa!, no reconoce el tonito de broma. –agrego diciéndole al muchacho.

-Lo reconoce, pero se hace la loca, es porque cree que está muy por encima de nosotros. –le respondió el muchacho a la mujer mayor.

-Yo no creo ni pienso eso. –intervino la peliazul antes de que le armaran una bronca.

-¿Entonces porque no quisiste comer tripas de jabalí?. –le pregunto audaz el joven ainu, echándole una mirada cómplice a la otra ainu.

-¿No quisiste comerlas? –exclamo la mujer con exageración.

-Eran tripas y estaban crudas. –se defendió la chica asqueada de solo recordar la imagen.

Katrina comenzó a reírse otra vez y Ayanami estaba comenzado a sentirse burlada, ofendida y enojada, dejo el arco en el suelo y antes de que emprendiera el camino a la cima del cerro, la Ainu hablo nuevamente.

-¡Sjelo!, te lo dije el segundo día que despertaste, los Ainus siempre cocinamos todo lo que comemos, jamás comemos carne cruda, no somos ningunos salvajes, es por eso que aun existe cierto recelo entre los Japoneses y los Ainu.

Rei miro de manera seria a Souta y este se encogió de hombros, -lo siento pero tu ingenuidad me inspira nuevas bromas.

A ella no le pareció nada graciosa, la chica pensó que quizás Katrina tenía razón, y en su vida anterior era una amargada. A estas alturas Rei podía creer cualquier historia sobre ella, no recordaba más que ese nombre "Shinji" y era incapaz de recordar el rostro del sujeto.

-¿Quieres ver televisión en mi cise?. –le propuso el muchacho con la intensión de ablandar el gesto duro de Rei y lo consiguió porque a ella se le ilumino el rostro.

**.**

**.**

Lo que Kensuke hizo fue algo tan ingenioso que la propia Asuka lo habría alabado, el mismo joven que muchas veces fue calificado como payazo, e ignorado por las chicas en general, ahora sonreía victorioso.

Nadie sabía lo que había hecho, aun así él se sentía como un héroe, con una sola llamada había arruinado los planes de SEELE, lo que Kensuke Aida hizo fue simple, había hecho una llamada anónima a varios programas de farándula de la televisión, y subido a todas las redes sociales un video reciente donde aparecían los héroes fugitivos con vida.

La prensa enloqueció y en menos de un día movieron cielo y tierra hasta que alguien hablo, Kensuke cree que hubo dinero de por medio, pero eso no importa ahora, el hecho fue que se corrió un fuerte rumor de que los tenían detenidos en uno de los cuarteles generales de Tokio-2.

Miles de civiles rodearon el lugar con pancartas y carteles de las fotos de sus héroes, periodistas de todos los canales de televisión e internet se concentraron en el lugar, la radio invitaba a la población a reunirse a la gran fiesta de bienvenida, y en las redes sociales solo se hablaba de lo mismo.

Nadie quería perderse la exclusiva y exigían ver a sus Héroes, los padres de Asuka fueron acosados por la prensa, y ni a ellos se les permitía entrar, porque un monto de militares mantenía alejados a los civiles. Durante tres días los periodistas y fans de los jóvenes acamparon alrededor del lugar.

La integridad de SEELE se estaba poniendo en duda, fue un grave error para ellos no permitir la visita de los padres de la Alemana, pues fuertes rumores comenzaban a sonar, incluso se hablaba de prisioneros encarcelados sin un previo juicio, y nombres como los de Maya Ibuki, Aoba Shigeru y Hyuuga Makoto comenzaron a escucharse. De pronto la gente comenzó a preguntarse, ¿qué en realidad sucedió con todos los empleados que murieron en las bases de NERV?.

Una semana después, en los programas matutinos de política siempre se mencionaba la palabra SEELE, y terminaban con la interrogación ¿Qué realmente es SEELE?.

El 23 de Septiembre, a las ocho de la mañana, once días después de su captura, fueron liberados y recibidos en una gran ovación los dos jóvenes pilotos de Evangelio, quienes se habían sentido abrumados y asombrados por la multitud de cámaras grabándolos y fotografiándolos cada dos segundos.

Tras entrevistas y entrevistas, Kensuke aun no había podido hablar con sus amigos, pero cinco días después de su liberación y cuando se terminara la grabación de un programa pudo reunirse con ellos.

-Tú eres el que merece todas estas alabanzas, estoy seguro de que tuviste algo que ver con esto. –dijo Shinji tras un abrazo amistoso.

-¡Pues claro!, ¿acaso pensaron que los abandonaría?. –respondió con orgullo el de lentes.

-¡Eres un genio!, -lo alabo la pelirroja acercándose a ellos, -usar a la prensa, ¡himmel!, nunca creí que fueras tan inteligente.

A Kensuke le brillaron los ojos de alegría, si era verdad que se había sentido envidioso de ver que solo ellos eran tratados como héroes, cuando él también merecía algo de crédito por salvarlos. Pero ahora que Soryu reconocía su esfuerzo se sentía mucho mejor.

-Para que veas Soryu, yo también tengo mis trucos. –presumió el joven de lentes.

Antes de poder continuar con la conversación un grupo de fans se acercaron a sacarles fotos, a Shinji le molestaba mucho ese tipo de cosas, Asuka por su parte amaba firmar autógrafos.

Shinji y Kensuke la miraba hacerlo, -ahora que todo el mundo cree que son novios, la tienes fácil con Soryu. –comento Aida.

Shinji bufo, y la pelirroja se acerco a ellos, estaba tan feliz de su libertad que lo que menos le importaba era que la gente la relacionara sentimentalmente con Shinji.

-¡Aja como te gusta dar autógrafos!. –la fastidio Kensuke.

-Pues para que veas, que la gente reconoce mi importancia, -respondió Asuka con arrogancia, una mujer rubia y un hombre pelirrojo se acercaron a ellos. –Eltern, él es Kensuke Aida. –anuncio la pelirroja.

-Nosotros estar muy agradecidos, ¡tú ser un ángel de cielo!.

Tras esas palabras la madrastra de Asuka le dio un fuerte abrazo, y Kensuke se sintió muy avergonzado, aparte de eso se le hacía gracioso el japonés que hablan la pareja de extranjeros, el padre de la pelirroja gracias a dios solo le dio un apretón de mano y tras unas palabras de agradecimiento le ofreció dinero.

-No podría aceptarlo, son mis mejores amigos, y yo solo hice una llamada.

-Boy, no te desvalorices, ser la llamada que salvo la vida de mi hija, no saber qué hacer si hubiera muerto. –dijo el hombre pasando un brazo por los hombros de Asuka, Shinji noto que la chica se sorprendió muchísimo por sus palabras y el abrazo.

-En serio solo fue una llamada. –repitió muy incomodo el muchacho.

A Shinji resultaba curioso que su amigo hace un momento presumía de sus logros y ahora estaba avergonzado y ruborizado ante los padres de su compañera.

-La llamada correcta boy, ya sabermos que también le diste refugio en tu house –palmeo la espalda de Kensuke e insistió con lo del dinero.

-Los héroes no aceptamos dinero. –payaseo el pecoso haciendo que todos terminar riendo, -y si lo hago ya no sentiría que soy genial.

Todos fueron a comer con los padres de la pelirroja a un restáurate de comida rápida, Shinji no podía evitar sentirse preocupado, ahora que todo acabo y la gente de SEELE fueron obligados a perdonarles la vida. _"¿Qué pasara conmigo?... ¿a donde iré?"._

-Entonces… ¿en serio, te vas? –pregunto Kensuke con gesto tristón.

La comida había terminado y Asuka les había pedido a sus padres ir una última vez a casa de Kensuke para buscar un objeto en particular, la navaja que la había acompañado en toda esa aventura. Ahora los tres muchachos se encontraban en el sótano, a Shinji lo invadía un gran sentimiento de tristeza y se encontraba un poco más alejado de los otros dos.

-Sí, regresare a Alemania con mis padres hoy mismo. –dijo ella escarbando entre varias cosas hasta que hallo la navaja y la empuño.

-Bueno… harás falta aquí. –comento el pecoso.

Asuka se volvió para mirar al chico de lentes y sonrió con arrogancia, luego vio a Shinji -¡Ah, por favor, no vayan a llorar!. –se mofo con toda la gracia de una Soryu, mezcla de maldad y encanto.

-Siempre tan cariñosa, también voy a extrañar eso. –respondió Kensuke recuperando su actitud alegre, Shinji en cambió no podía fingir estar alegre.

Para Asuka había llegado el momento de despedirse, y ella no era dada a ese tipo de sentimentalismos, ¿y cómo despedirse de dos amigos a los que le debe la vida?. Comenzó por el que tenía más cerca.

-Gracias por ayudarnos, no solo nos diste un refugio seguro, sino que nos devolviste la libertad de poder salir al mundo sin tener que escondernos, nunca lo olvidare. –extendió la mano hacia Kensuke y le ofreció la navaja como una ofrenda de agradecimiento.

Shinji se limito a verlos y escucharlos desde su lugar.

-Llévatela, así siempre te acordaras de toda esta aventura. –Contesto Kensuke rechazando el regalo, Asuka no insistió solo la apretó en sus manos, -sobra decirlo, pero aun así lo diré, puedes regresar cuando quieras, las puertas de esta casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti.

Shinji se removió al escuchar eso, ya que el próximo en marcharse tendría que ser él, y no tenía a donde ir. –¿Que ibas a decirme cuando te llevan los soldados?-quiso saber Aida.

-Que llamaras a mis padres. –respondió la chica y luego vio a Shinji, cabizbajo y apartado como un marginado, Kensuke supo que debía dejarlos solos.

-iré a despedirme de tus padres. –anuncio él.

Kensuke salió y Shinji supo que ahora era el momento para decir cualquier cosa a ella, se iría para siempre y era muy probable que nunca más la viera. Las manos del chico comenzaron a sudar y su mente a buscar desesperadamente las palabras correctas.

-¡Levanta el rostro Ikari!-lo reprendió ella con la voz tan potente como una capitana del ejercito, y él se enderezó como un cadete, -jamás voy a comprender tus estados de ánimos, ¿nunca has pensado en medicarte? –bromeo para aligerar la tensión, pero Shinji estaba demasiado estresado como para poder sonreír.

-A..suka … yo. –tartamudeo apretando los puños para armarse de valor, pero Asuka no lo dejo hablar, sospechaba lo que le diría y quiso librarlo de la vergüenza.

-Sabes kid, eres valiente, así me lo demostraste, no te derrumbas nuevamente.

Shinji suspiro frustrado, estuvo a punto de hablarle de sus sentimientos, pero por otro lado nunca espero escuchar algo así de boca de la pelirroja.

-No lo hare. –respondió con determinación el joven piloto.

Ella camino hacia él, Shinji se quedo paralizado, y cuando Asuka pasaba a su lado añadió, -mas te vale.

La pelirroja salió del sótano y Shinji la acompaño hasta la calle donde estaba un taxi amarillo y los padres de Asuka conversando con Kensuke, -Me voy –les anuncio a los dos muchachos.

Los tres se miraron, Shinji no sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de Aida y Soryu, pero él quería abrazarla, pero le faltaba el valor para hacerlo, Kensuke se rindió y se alejo unos pasos a donde estaban los padres de la alemana, Shinji lo escucho darle las gracias por la comida de ese día.

Asuka bufo antes de darle un corto abrazo a Shinji, quien se sorprendió tanto que no tuvo tiempo de responder al abrazo, ella lo soltó y comenzó a darle indicaciones -Que no me entere que andas llorando por las esquinas, si tienes que cuidar a alguien para sentirte bien, entonces cuídalo a él.

-Yo sé cuidarme solo. –replico Kensuke ofendido, Shinji sonrió ante la extraña petición.

-Lo cuidare, cuídate tu también.

Asuka subió al taxi donde ya sus padres la esperaban, -Y no se metan en problemas.

El carro arranco y los dos lo contemplaron hasta que doblo en una esquina, los dos con una sensación de vacío en su pecho, apenas se había ido y ya la extrañaban.

-Ella… no me abrazo y a ti si… debí… debí aceptar la navaja.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Algunos días después en la isla de Hokkaidō, Rei se encontraba en la cise del jefe de la tribu, es decir el padre de Souta, la casa era una cabaña mucho más grande que las de los demás Ainus. No era la primera vez que venía al lugar, fue allí, pero en otra ala de la cise donde le abrieron los orificios en las orejas, hace tres días cuando Souta la invito a ver la televisión lo que más le sorprendió y enojó a la vez fue ver la piel de un enorme oso pegada en una pared.

Ahora lo que le sorprendía era la rapidez con que el hijo del jefe de la tribu cambiaba los canales de televisión. –¡Espera! –exclamo ella y el chico se detuvo con el control en el aire.

-¿Que sucede? –se alarmo él.

-Vuelve al canal anterior. –pidió con urgencia.

El Ainu cambio varios hasta que ella le hiso detenerse, allí en la televisión se proyectaba la imagen de dos chicos, una pelirroja que hablaba con un acento extranjero y un chico japonés frotándose las manos nerviosamente, sentado al lado de la muchacha.

-Ah, eso lo llevan repitiendo toda la semana, ya aburre, veamos otra cosa. –dijo en tono aburrido el muchacho.

Pero Rei mantenía el control prisionero, Souta se preocupo al ver que ella ni siquiera parpadeaba –¿tu…los conoces?.

-¿Quiénes son? –quiso saber ella.

-Son los pilotos de los Evangelio, la chica se llama Asuka y… el chico no lo recuerdo… mmm… ¡ya! Ikari… Ikari Shinji.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Ven como cada cosa pasa por algo?, queme unas cuantas neuronas pensando en cómo podía hacer que los chicos recuperaran su libertad, luego me explotaron otras neuronas hallando la manera de derrotar el gran poder de SEELE. Pero finalmente todo se resolvió en mi cabeza cuando vi una pintura de la guerra de la independencia en Venezuela. (Mi país).

Así que usar los medios de comunicación era la oportunidad perfecta para que Rei también viera a Shinji y obtuviera el nombre completo de susodicho. Les adelanto que en el próximo capítulo va a pasar un año, ¡no se lo pierdan!


	8. El tiempo pasa

"**LA TRIBU"**

** By ASUKA02 **

**Capitulo 8: El tiempo pasa**

**.**

"_Primos"_ ese fue el trato, su amigo Kensuke había demostrado una vez mas ser muy bondadoso, le había invitado a quedarse a vivir con él, con la única condición de que dirían a todo el que les preguntara, _"somos primos"._ Si, Aida no quería que los vecinos se hicieran ideas raras sobre ellos, _"hombres que no son familia viviendo solos". _¿Qué cosa es esa?.

Septiembre y Octubre pasaron entre bromas, clases y deberes, la tutora de Kensuke ahora también era la de Shinji, pero para la mala suerte de Kensuke la mujer acababa de contraer nupcias, y no podía vivir con ellos, la depresión del pecoso fue tan fuerte que durante todo un día no quiso comer.

Les dieron la opción de que un tutor hombre vivieran con ellos, pero _"tres hombres viviendo solos, ni pensarlo"_ para Kensuke era demasiado sospechoso, así que la hermosa blancanieves seguiría siendo la tutora de los lunes y los viernes.

El día 4 de Diciembre los dos amigos escribían una tarjeta de felicitaciones para su amiga pelirroja, a Kensuke se le ocurrió hacerlo a la antigua para que fuera más especial.

-¿Qué estas escribiendo? –quiso saber Kensuke asomándose a ver la tarjeta de Shinji, pero este la tapo. -¡Está bien!… ¡Está bien!… no me la enseñes igual ya imagino lo que dirá, -aclaro la voz y se preparo para dramatizar, -Adorada Asuka, te necesito como al aire que respiro, si tú no estás aquí mis dí…

-¡Ah!, claro que no. –protesto Shinji sonrojándose.

-Espera que no he terminado.

-Gracias pero no es eso lo que escribo, solo le deseo un feliz cumpleaños y le cuento que me quede a vivir contigo, ¿Qué escribes tu?. –quiso saber el joven ex piloto.

-Que aburrido, yo si le he escrito esto.

Shinji tomo la tarjeta de su amigo y la leyó mentalmente.

_¿Qué hay de nuevo Soryu?, aquí todo bien, Shinji no es nada ingenioso para responderme alguna broma, me aburro demasiado, si pudieras venir de vacaciones te lo agradecería, no te cobrare nada. _

_Ah, feliz cumpleaños mandona._

-¿Qué es eso de no te cobrare nada?.-pregunto Shinji avergonzado, pues él llevaba una hora allí con la tarjeta y apenas dos líneas escritas, tan formales como si se las mandara al presidente.

-¿Pues qué te crees?, a mi me pagan para tenerte aquí.

Después de todo, no todo era generosidad en su amigo, pero el saber que Aida recibía algo a cambio por tenerlo allí, hizo que Shinji se sintiera mucho mejor, _"al menos no soy un mantenido"._

Más adelante Shinji se entero que su amigo recibiría el pago solo hasta la mayoría de edad de Ikari, después de eso el mismo ex piloto tendría que ocuparse de sus gastos personales, Shinji confiaba que para esas fechas ya tendría algún trabajo para poder pagarle el alquiler del cuarto que ocupaba.

Ikari no había querido mudarse al cuarto que era del señor Aida, por dos razones, la primera, era más grande que el de Kensuke, y la segunda por respecto a su amigo, quien de vez en cuando le gustaba entrar allí, no sabía que hacía, pero a veces tardaba horas en ese lugar.

Por otro lado la segundaria era un verdadero martirio para Shinji, las chicas insistían con pedirles autógrafos y preguntarle por su novia Asuka. El joven ya ni se molestaba en aclarar que ni eran novios, ni nunca lo fueron, si decía que no tenia novia sería peor.

De la pelirroja no sabía nada, ella ni siquiera se tomo la molestia en darles las gracias por las tarjetas de felicitaciones. _"Tal vez ni siquiera las recibió" _

El 31 de diciembre deprimido se encerró en su cuarto, el que quedaba justo al lado del de Kensuke y antes era el que usaba la madre de muchacho para guardar sus cosas. En silencio Shinji escuchaba como su amigo golpeaba una pelota de goma en la pared vecina.

El sonido lo traslado a sus navidades pasadas, donde a pesar de pasarla en casa de su antiguo tutor, él se lamentaba de no tener a su madre, tampoco a su padre, a pesar de que lo abandono durante diez años, cada diciembre tuvo la ilusión tonta de que él iría a buscarlo para pasar las navidades juntos, pero de vivo jamás lo hizo, ahora ya era imposible. La cruel realidad golpeaba al muchacho, quien se lamentaba la muerte de Misato, la de Rei y la partida de Asuka.

-¿Shinji? –la voz de Kensuke al otro lado de la puerta lo saco de sus lamentaciones, -Iré a recibir el año allá afuera.

Shinji no respondió, escucho los pasos de Kensuke alejarse, y al rato se obligo a pararse de la cama, se puso un abrigo para salir a la calle, donde estaba nevando, a pesar de la nieve los vecinos estaban reunidos frente a sus casas, y los niños jugaban con la nieve. Entre toda su miseria Shinji había olvidado que su amigo de lentes era nuevo en eso de pasar sus navidades sin un padre, que para empeorar todo estaba muerto, y posiblemente por culpa del suyo.

-Tenemos a la tutora más irresponsable del mundo. –comento Kensuke con seriedad mirando los fuegos artificiales cuando Shinji se acerco a él.

Shinji no quería escuchar nada que le recordase a Misato, pero se obligo a forzar una sonrisa, -Es cierto, pero al menos esta vez no tienes que esperar a tu próximo cumpleaños para abrazarla.

Los ojos de Kensuke se iluminaron con ilusión. –See.. el abrazo de año nuevo, se lo daré apenas la vea.

Cada Domingo Shinji visitaba la tumba de Misato y le contaba sobre su vida, siempre iba solo, pues no podía predecir como reaccionaria él mismo, la primera vez se derrumbó a llorar sobre la lapida, la muerte de Misato le dolía más que la de su propia madre y eso lo hacía sentir peor.

Pero el hecho de debía a que apenas tenía recuerdos de Yui, Katsuragi en cambio le ayudo a enfrentar mucho de sus miedos, _"ella dio su vida por salvarme"._

-Te prometo que la próxima vez te traeré cerveza, Kensuke me las conseguirá. –dijo con una mano sobre la lapida.

Salía del cementerio cuando un nombre llego de pronto a su mente "Rei Ayanami", a veces cuando estaba solo ese nombre llegaba a su mente y entonces recordaba su voz al decir _"Shinji Ikari"._

-Te hare una tumba conmemorativa, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que me salvaras.

**.**

**.**

En la oscuridad de la montaña, afuera de la choza donde Ayanami Rei ha pasado los últimos once meses, tres jóvenes conversan en voz baja y apresurada, dos de ellos intentando detener la partida de la peliazul, quien insiste en ir en busca de su familia ella misma, hacia meses atrás que vio el rostro de un Shinji Ikari en la televisión y eso fue suficiente para desordenar su pacifica vida.

-¿Shinji Ikari?, ¿tienes idea de cuantos Shinji Ikari hay en el mundo? –decía Souta preocupado.

-¿Cuántos? -pregunto ella desafiante.

-No sé, como un millón. –respondió Souta exasperado.

-Souta tiene razón. –lo apoyo Yoshiro. -Sería una locura dejarte ir solo por una corazonada.

–¡Exacto!, no puedes irte hasta que recuerdes todo. -expuso Souta desesperado por detener la marcha de la chica quien pensaba fugarse esa noche.

-¿Acaso soy prisionera en esta tribu? –pregunto enojándose.

-No es eso lo que decimos, -intento calmarla Yoshiro el artesano, -cuando recuerdes al menos una dirección yo mismo te acompañare.

-¡Y yo!

La puerta de la choza se abrió y ninguno tuvo tiempo de esconderse, -¿Que hacen ustedes despiertos y aquí?. –los interrogo Katrina la guerrea.

-Solo planeamos la caza de mañana. –Se apresuro a decir Souta el joven cazador, Katrina miro a Rei con escepticismo pues la muchacha llevaba un bolso abultado**. **

-¿Que tiene que ver un cazador, un artesano y una agricultora con un plan de caza?

Los tres se miraron las caras sin saber que decir.

-Yoshiro le tejera una red, y yo le indicare el lugar donde los monos se roban mis hortalizas. –invento Rei.

La mujer les miro con recelo y antes de entrar a la choza dijo. –No está bien que una matu este hablando a estas horas con dos okay.

-Ya voy a entrar, -le indico Rei, la mujer los dejo solos y ella miro a los dos chicos, -me prometen que si en un año no he recordado nada, ¿me acompañaran a buscar al Shinji Ikari de la televisión?.

-Lo prometo –dijo Yoshiro.

Souta no quería prometer nada y el otro lo empujo para que hablara -está bien, está bien, prometo que si para esa fecha tú sigues con lo mismo te llevare personalmente. –dijo a regañadientes.

Rei entro a la choza y se acostó en su hamaca tranquila con la promesa de sus amigos, ciertamente no quería emprender una aventura tan grande ella sola.

Pero la tranquilidad le duro poco, desde la oscuridad la voz de Katrina se escucho seria al decir. –Si huyes sin permiso del jefe de la tribu nunca más podrás regresar. ¿Qué pasara si no encuentras a tu familia?.

**.**

**.**

-El tiempo pasa muy rápido. –murmuro tocando el mármol blanco y frio.

Cumplió su promesa a la primera elegida y aunque le costó mucho tiempo conseguir el permiso, lo logro, frente al joven Ikari reposa un lapida con el nombre "Rei Ayanami" bajo el nombre una frase que dice "descansa en paz querida amiga".

-No sé qué tipo de flores te gustaban, pero te he traído unas Magnolias, son tan bonitas que deberías verlas, -hablaba sentado frente a la tumba de Rei. -Magnolia quiere decir: Amor a la naturaleza, Simpatía, siempre imaginé que te gustaba la naturaleza, por eso las elegí.

-Un día de estos vas a parar a un manicomio.

-¡Me asustaste! –protesto Shinji al escuchar y luego ver a su amigo de lentes salir tras un árbol.

-El que da miedo eres tú, hablando a una piedra. –se burlo el pecoso, Shinji se ruborizo, no tenía nada que decir a su favor. –¿iras a la fiesta de Aiko?.

Ikari torció el gesto, Aiko era una chica medio tonta que estudiaba con ellos, y tenía una clara fijación por Shinji. –No, discúlpame con ella.

-Ya sabía, como sea, yo si voy.

El de lentes se fue con ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que es un tipo serio, Shinji que lo conoce bien sabe que no ha cambiado en absoluto.

**.**

**.**

Luego de salir del cementerio Kensuke regreso a su casa, pues había olvidado comprar el regalo de Aiko, un regalo era la entrada para la fiesta en la playa, y el por nada del mundo quería perderse un evento como ese, miro su reloj y era las 5:10 P.M. _"Si Shinji fuera más social yo no tendría que gastar mi dinero en un obsequio"._

Escarbando entre sus cosas en busca de algo útil para obsequiar, vio de reflejo a través de la ventana y enseguida devolvió su vista a un punto exacto. -No puede ser. –musito.

Salió disparado, bajo las escaleras a la carrera y luego abrió la puerta antes de que tocaran el timbre, provocando que la chica diera un salto atrás del susto, le quito la maleta y la invito a pasar, con esa enorme sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

-Sigues igual de atorado. –dijo ella con su típica voz presumida y superior.

-Sigues igual de necia. –respondió sonriente.

Tras unos segundos de indecisión por ambas partes Kensuke se arriesgo a darle un fuerte abrazo, ella le dio palmaditas en la espalda como si lo consolara. -Debiste avisarnos que regresarías, Shinji y yo te fuéramos ido a buscar al aeropuerto.

-Solo vine de vacaciones, Alemania es aburrida. –respondió ella soltándose del abrazo.

-Pero mírate, estas más guapa. –la alabo dando una vuelta a su alrededor para ver sus ropas caras, también obviamente sus curvas.

-Pues que te crees, tengo dieciséis, tú en cambio sigues igual de desaliñado.

-Te enseñare lo que he cambiado. –dijo simulando que se desabrochaba el cinturón.

-¡Aah!, ¡exhibicionistaaaaa!. –grito completamente roja de la vergüenza, golpeando al chico, que cayó al suelo muerto de la risa.

Superado el incidente entraron a la casa, Kensuke le dijo que Shinji estaba visitando el cementerio, así que hablaron un rato mientras lo esperaban, ella le conto que ya había terminado la segundaria por segunda vez, y que sus padres se estaban divorciando, él le conto estaba a punto de graduarse y que aun no se decidía por que estudiar, si Cinematografía o irse a estudiar a La Marina y viajar gratis por todo el mundo.

-Cinematografía me gusta más. –opino ella.

-A mí también, porque aprendería a hacer animaciones de todo tipo y tiene mucha demanda, y hasta podría hacer mi propia película 3D como las de Shrek y Madagascar.-concordó muy emocionado, Asuka entorno los ojos al escuchar los nombres de las películas -¡esta dicho ya me decidí! –anuncio con determinación.

Al cabo de una hora Kensuke recordó la fiesta. –Una compañera de clases va a dar una mega fiesta en la playa, ¿qué tal si vamos juntos?, ya que a Shinji parece que se lo trajo la tierra.

-Ah, no sé, acabo de bajar de un avión, y además no conozco a nadie. –se excuso ella.

-Me conoces a mí, además tocaran varias bandas musicales, pero si prefieres quedarte a esperar a tu amorcito no importa, te dejo porque yo si no me la pierdo. –la provoco deliberadamente.

La pelirroja se paró de un salto ofendida. –¡Camina que nos vamos!.

Cuando Shinji iba llegando a la casa, su corazón dio un salto de la impresión al ver a la pelirroja, ella y Kensuke salían de la casa hablando cosas que él no podía escuchar, iba vestida con un short de tela de jeans y una blusa con estampados, sandalias, y usaba gafas de sol como cintillo.

¡Era toda una preciosidad!, Shinji se quedo paralizado y por ese motivo no logro alcanzarlos, porque estos entraron a un taxi amarrillo que Ikari no había notado, y antes de que el tercer elegido pudiera llamarlos el auto arranco.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: **Trato de hacer esta historia lo más realista, creo que cualquier chico se sentiría atraído por la pelirroja, porque obviamente sus rasgos europeos la convierten en una sexy y hermosa chica, pero sí, es un ShinjixRei aunque él se sienta confundido.

No les voy a adelantar nada del siguiente, solo que se van a llevar varias sorpresitas, intentare subirlo este martes.


	9. La fiesta del Oso

"**LA TRIBU" **

**By ASUKA02 **

**Capitulo 9: La fiesta del Oso**

**.**

En el cementerio campo de Tokio-3 un joven de pelo castaño, derramaba sobre una lapida una botella de whiskey, esta tumba llevaba por nombre "Misato Katsuragi".

-Perdón por no haber venido en dos semanas, pero ya sabes, ahora tengo dieciocho años y tengo que trabajar para mantenerme, -hizo una pausa y vio al portero haciéndole señas, -no puedo quedarme a hablar porque ya van a cerrar este lugar.

Shinji se despidió de la tumba de su antigua tutora y antes de marcharse paso por la tumba simbólica de Rei, esta se encontraba justo bajo un árbol. –Hoy te he traído tres campanillas de invierno, me gusta esta flor en particular porque significa esperanza… me gusta pensar que no estás muerta… que solo vives en otro país.

-Muchacho ya vamos a cerrar. –le anuncio unos de los sepultadores.

Shinji se inclino para dejas las flores, luego de eso camino hacia la salida, era plenamente consciente de que el personal del cementerio sentía lastima por él, pero no le importaba, en una ocasión escucho decir, "podre muchacho perdió a su tía y a su novia el mismo día". Muy a su pesar eso le causaba gracia.

Cumplido su ritual de cada domingo se dirigió al supermercado, tomo unos de los carritos y empezó a llenarlo con hortalizas y cereales, podía comprar esas cosas en su lugar de trabajo, porque trabaja en una estación de servicios, donde vendían de todo, pero dada la actitud amargada de su jefe, de hacer mercado allí podría acusarlo de robarlas.

Frente al estante de dulces agarro un paquete de galleta de animalitos, las preferidas de Kensuke, cumplido el encargo, camino hacia el área de productos femeninos. Shinji echo un vistazo a ambos lados y cuando vio que nadie lo veía, cogió rápida mente el primer empaque de toallas sanitarias, las escondió entre las demás cosas y se dirigió a la cola para pagar los productos.

Media hora después en casa de Kensuke.

-¿Me trajiste las galletas? –Pregunto Aida acostado en el mueble largo.

-Aquí tienes. –respondió Shinji lanzándole la bolsa de galletas.

Kensuke abrió el paquete y antes de poder ponerse a jugar a arrancarles las cabezas a cada animalito, algo en la bolsa de mercados llamo su atención. –Pero brother Asuka te dijo marca "always" porque son las que adsorben más y tienen malla seca.

-Pues aquí el experto en eso eres tú. –respondió medio molesto.

-¿Qué coño estas insinuando?. –gruño ceñudo, -es lo que siempre la escucho decir.-se defendió Aida como si alguien fuera puesto en duda su masculinidad.

En ese momento apareció Asuka la cual venia saliendo del cuarto, ese que antes era del padre de Kensuke, y que ahora ocupa ella, hace dos años se mudo a vivir con ellos, después de que sus padres se divorciaran, no quiso repartirse entre ambos, así que estando sus mejores amigos en Japón, decidió regresar para quedarse. A ella, Aida nunca le cobra alquiler, pero claro, su orgullo no le permite vivir de la generosidad del pecoso, y pagaba igual que Shinji el arrendamiento.

–¿Pero qué es esto?, -protesto sacando el paquete de toallas sanitarias, -te dije claramente marca ALWAYS, NO nubes. –protesto Soryu.

-Eras las únicas que habían, deberías de comprarlas tu misma y así sabes bien lo que obtendrás. –argumento Shinji calmadamente.

-Veerr, el kid se está revelando. –la pico Kensuke, Shinji le lanzo una mirada agria a su amigo quien sonreía divertido.

-Solo era un favor de una amiga en problemas. –dijo Asuka en tono lastimero mirando hacia el antiguo piloto, Shinji alzo la vista al techo, los benditos chantajes emocionales de la pelirroja lo tenían hasta el cuello.

-En otra será, tengo que hacer la investigación sobre las estrellas de mar, y no he hecho nada, seguro que Kensuke te puede ayudar. –se excuso Ikari.

Shinji se desapareció antes de que ella insistiera, al Shinji estar fuera del campo visual de Asuka esta miro a Kensuke, el de lentes negó con la cabeza antes de que dijera algo. Intento ponerse de pie pero ya era muy tarde, la pelirroja se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano.

-Ken, ¿te he dicho alguna vez que eres mi amigo favorito?.

Él levanto ambas cejas.-No, pero se lo dijiste a Shinji ayer.

-Ayer estaba mintiendo,-aclaro mientras acariciaba con un dedo la mano del joven, -¡eres el favorito entre los favoritos!. –exclamo con retundida, las mejillas del chico comenzaron a arder. –por eso iras al centro y me compraras la marca que quiero, ¿verdad?.

Aida se incomodo y aparto la mano, -no tienes que hacer este tipo de cosas conmigo, estos juegos de seducción, no está bien, si las necesitas de verdad, se compran y punto.

-¡Esta bien!, anda ve a comprarlas. –lo apuro ella, tras un gruñido Kensuke se puso los zapatos y salió a la calle.

**.**

**.**

La universidad, un lugar donde algunos van a estudiar y otros a divertirse, otros tienes suerte de poder hacer ambas, para Shinji en cambio era un completo martirio, la gente aun no olvida su fama de héroe, y ahora que todo el mundo sabe que él y Asuka nada, las chicas lo acosan para salir con él.

-No sé qué te ven, si estas flaco y con esa cara de bobo. –decía Kensuke envidioso cuando ambos iban por los pasillos de la universidad.

Shinji ni se molesto en contestar. Lo cierto era que Shinji era un poco más delegado que su amigo, pero ambos eran atractivos, no ese tipo de chicos que impactan donde llegan, más bien aquellos que no pasan desapercibidos ante las chicas.

Una chica bonita vino hacia él y Kensuke se fue dejándolo solo, -Oye Ikari, te crees muy superior al ignorar a mi amiga. –le recrimino ella.

-¿Eh? –Balbuceo confundido, y la chica volvió a acusarlo, -perdón, no sé quien es tu amiga. –dijo con cara de ingenuo.

Eso hizo enfurecer a la chica, y Shinji se cubrió la cara para protegerse de los manotazos que ella repentinamente le propino, al verse en ridículo la joven lo dejo en paz y se fue. –Pega duro. –murmuro Ikari frotándose los brazos.

En la siguiente clase se encontró con la misma chica, esta le lanzo una mirada rabiosa, Shinji fingió no notarla, pero durante toda la clase no hacía más que preguntarse, _"¿porque me odia?"._ Al final de la clase, acosado por su conciencia, se acerco y amablemente le pidió disculpas, ella extrañada las acepto con una condición.

-Pero ni siquiera la conozco. –replico el antiguo piloto, ante la petición de que invitara a salir a la amiga supuestamente rechazada por él.

-Te llevare con ella.

Declaro la joven, tiro del brazo del chico, pero este no se movió, era algo insultante que tuviera citas de ese modo, había llegado la hora de que Shinji Ikari enfrentara uno de sus miedos.

-Si… voy a salir…con alguien…entonces, yo me… yo qui… -apretó los puños, trago saliva y levantando el rostro con más seguridad, -¿ ir al cine conmigo?. –tartamudeo.

-No.

-¿No? –Repitió extrañado el chico, -¿porque no?.

-Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre.

Ella se fue y Shinji se quedo allí, con una sensación de haber bajado por las alcantarillas de toda la ciudad, _"apesto para esto de pedir citas". _Había visto que los demás chicos insistían varias veces hasta obtener la cita, y suponía que ella esperaba lo mismo, así que se encamino para buscarla, pero algo llamo su atención, era Asuka, Asuka en si no era lo que llamaba su atención, sino lo que esta le decía a dos porristas del equipo de básquet.

Ese día cuando Soryu regresaba de la universidad, entro a la casa y allí estaba Shinji sentado en el mueble, -Te escuche, ¿porque le decías eso a las porristas?. –le pregunto con seriedad.

-No sé de que hablas. –respondió ella haciéndose la desentendida.

-¿Sabes que esa mentira podría destruir su imagen? –Pregunto nuevamente serio.

Asuka suspiro sentándose al lado de su amigo, -Lo hice por su bien, es demasiado ingenuo y esas zorras tenía un plan para embaucarlo, fue la única manera que se me ocurrió para que abortaran la misión.

Antes de que Shinji pudiera decir algo, la puerta se abrió y por ella entro Kensuke, y por la cara que traía ya se había enterado.

-¡No sé quien fue el gracioso que invento que soy gay!. –gruño furioso. –justo YO, yo que soy más hombre que cualquiera de la universidad, no como esos maricones que usan zarcillos y se sacan las cejas.

Los otros dos rompieron a reír con fuerza, -¡dejen de reírse!, no solo me están difamando, sino que me han montado una trampa.

-¿Una trampa? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo los dos ex pilotos.

-Vengo de casa de Carly, quien me invito a pasar a su cuarto, me tapo los ojos con una bufanda y empezó a jugar con mi cabello, pensé que eran caricias, la muy perra me puso dos nuñitos y me saco una foto, -contaba lleno de rabia, al llegar a esta parte ya Asuka y Shinji lloraban de la risa.

-Nicht,esto en demasiado gracioso, -decía Asuka entre risas, ver a la pelirroja reírse hacia que a Shinji no pudiera parar de reír, Kensuke en cambio necesitaba desahogarse y continúo con su relato.

-Le tuve que romper el celular y ahora tengo que pagarlo, -apretó los puños con fuerza y bramo. -y voy a buscar a ese hijo de puta y le daré una paliza que no olvidara nunca.

Los otros dos dejaron de reír al escuchar el aplomo con que dijo eso ultimo.

-¿Y si fuera una chica? –pregunto Shinji repentinamente serio, Soryu le lanzo una mirada rabiosa.

-Si es chica entonces tendría que demostrarle que no soy gay, y solo hay una forma de hacerlo.-hizo una pausa en la que Shinji comprendió a lo que se refería, Asuka hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlar sus nervios -la hare mía hasta que me harte. –sentencio el de lentes. –Esa maldita arruino mi imagen y si antes era impopular ahora soy un marica. –se lamentaba con ambas manos en la cara.

Otra vez a Shinji le dieron ganas de reírse, pero se contuvo, la pelirroja más bien se preocupo, pues en el calor del momento no pensó que arruinaría la imagen de su amigo.

-¡Oh, vamos!, no es para tanto, solo es un chisme.-intervino Asuka.

-¡Lo dices porque nadie te ha puesto de marica!.-grito frustrado, Soryu y Ikari intercambiaron miradas, Shinji pudo ver en ella una pizca de arrepentimiento. -ojala que sea bonita. –añadió mas calmado y con algo de ilusión en sus ojos.

Shinji entorno los ojos, esa capacidad de recuperación de su primo ficticio nunca dejaba de asombrarlo. -¿Qué?... ¿acaso te ligaras a todas las chicas de la universidad?. –se burlo Asuka.

-Si es necesario para limpiar mi imagen, al menos lo intentare. –afirmo Kensuke.

-Pues olvídalo yo diré que lo invente.

Shinji casi se ahogo con su saliva y Kensuke se paro como un resorte. -¡Pero qué rayos! ¿FUISTE TU?-le reclamo con una mezcla de incredulidad e histeria.

La alemana se puso de pie para no sentirse pequeña -Agradece que te salve, esa Tara, tenía un plan para seducirte y que le sacaras un álbum de modelaje gratis, además de eso, es la novia pública de toda la universidad, no te conviene.

-¡Eso lo decido yo Asuka!,-dijo alzando la voz, la chica se mordió el labio conteniendo quien sabe que cosas, Shinji solo los miraba, Aida respiro hondo para calmarse y añadió -además yo también me aprovecharía de ella, no soy tan estúpido como crees, no trabajo gratis, al menos con sexo me pagaba, tú en cambio ya me hundiste.

-¡Púdrete Aida!

Ella lo empujo y se dirigió como una fiera hasta su cuarto donde se encerró.

-¡Púdrete tú!

**.**

**.**

En los siguientes días, Shinji se convirtió en el mensajero de ese par, ninguno de los dos quería hablarse, harto de todo Shinji decidió asumir parte de las ventajas de ser un héroe, y acepto una cita con una chica de su edad, fueron al cine y ahora estaba en la cama de ella, dejándose hacer cualquier cosa.

El chico se mordía el labio y apretaba las sabanas con los puños mientras la chica allá abajo le practicaba sexo oral con una experta, Shinji que era primerizo intento contenerse, pero sin que ella no lo dejara era imposible, no aguanto más y termino en su boca, la chica se relamió como una viciosa.

El joven apenas se recuperaba de su orgasmo cuando el peso de ella misma clavándose en su pene lo hizo abrir los ojos, cuando ella comenzó a cabalgarlo el deseó finalmente venció a Shinji, gimió sorprendida cuando su héroe le dio la vuelta y comenzó a bombearla…

Rato después Shinji se vestía preocupado, si era verdad que lo disfruto como nada, pero si tuviera que elegir no lo repetiría, si con eso se libraba de la carga mental de tener que decirle algo a esa chica. Conocía de algunas técnicas de conquista que había escuchado de la propia pelirroja, pero nunca escucho a algún compañero de clases hablar sobre que decir después del sexo.

"_Demonios debí llevar esto con las calma". _

–Shinji no te vayas todavía, aun podemos repetirlo, mis padres están de viaje.-dijo con voz melosa.

Ikari la miro con gesto serio, pero cuando ella se desarropo mostrándole su cuerpo completamente desnudo, Shinji dejo de pensar y se metió nuevamente en la cama.

Por fin encontró una manera de desahogarse.

Más tarde ella lo presiono para hacerse novios y Shinji aceptó, lo bueno era que ella no le quitaba mucho tiempo, se conformaba con presumir en la universidad que eran novios, Ikari con tener sexo tres veces por semana. Después de todo, algún día tenía que iniciar su vida sexual y Karen era de las más guapas.

**.**

**.**

Era una mañana en la isla Hokkaidō, el clima estaba frio y nublado, y en un huerto de la tribu Ainu, una joven de pelo azul recogía con una cesta las hortalizas, estaba tan absorta en la tarea de tener que caminar unos pasos y aguacharse que no noto la presencia de otra persona.

Repentinamente unos brazos fuertes la aprisionaron en un abrazo, ella jadeo asustada, pero al ver los brazos tostados, sonrió levemente, se giro entre sus brazos y beso tiernamente los labios del responsable del abrazo.

-Tonto me asustaste. –se quejo ella soltándose del abrazo, fingiendo estar enojada.

-Pues acostúmbrate porque pienso hacerlo cada mañana hasta que muramos viejitos.

Rei miro la enorme sonrisa del chico y ella también sonrió, -Souta con respecto a eso no estoy muy segura, quisiera que mis padres estuvieran presente.

-Lo sé, pero te prometo que cuando estemos casados iremos a la capital en busca de tus padres, pondremos tu foto en el periódico y alguien tiene que conocerte, y si los encontramos, entonces nos casaremos por civil como lo hacen los japoneses.

-Eres tan bueno.

Después de compartir otro beso, Souta la ayudo a recoger las hortalizas y ambos, caminaron agarrados de la mano hasta llegar al mercado, compraron cosas que serian para su vida juntos. Mientras su prometido hablaba con unos de los comerciantes, Rei se fue alejando admirando las bonitas artesanías, en uno de los puestos se encontró con su amigo Yoshiro.

Hace un tiempo que ella y Yoshiro no se llevaban muy bien, y esto se debía a los constantes comentarios desdeñosos del artesano hacia su futuro marido, Rei no era ciega, sabía que una de las razones de Souta para casarse con ella era el poder convertirse en el nuevo jefe de la tribu.

El padre de Souta era un viejo de ochenta años, se rehusaba a abandonar su puesto, aunque la gente rogara porque entregara el mando a su hijo, o a cualquier otro habitante, uno que no se durmiera en medio de las ceremonias, eso a menudo hacia que a Rei le entraran ganas de reírse.

-Hola. –saludo ella con formalidad, él solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, si tan solo Yoshiro aceptara que ella en verdad quiere hacer su vida junto a Souta, las cosas andarían bien entre ellos, -esta bonito este collar. –comento tomando la joya.

-Puedes llevarla, será mi regalo para tu nueva vida. -Rei lo miro fijamente al detectar su tono de sarcasmo.

–Vamos a dejar esto claro, no voy a ir corriendo detrás de un Shinji que ni siquiera estoy segura si existe. –declaro Ayanami.

-Te conseguí la dirección del Shinji Ikari de la televisión, y tú la desechaste sin si quiera importarte mi esfuerzo.

-Te lo agradecí, -se defendió ella enojándose.

-Él nunca te ayudara a buscar tu familia.

Ayanami dejo el collar y se fue donde estaba Souta, lo tomo del brazo y lo saco de allí mientras esté preocupado le preguntaba que sucedía, ella no contesto, de vuelta a la aldea todo estaba listo para celebrar la fiesta del oso.

Los Ainus celebran la Ceremonia del oso para comunicarse con divinidades ancestrales de su cultura. El oso no es una víctima sacrificial, sino un mensajero. Es un emisario espiritual cuidadosamente criado. El oso es generalmente capturado cuando es cachorro, a finales de invierno. Una de las mujeres lo cría de sus pechos como si fuese un chiquillo. Se acostumbra a la compañía humana. Pueden transcurrir uno, dos o tres años, durante los cuales es tratado como un niño mimado.

Cuando se hace fuerte generalmente se construye una jaula de madera. Finalmente llega el momento de la ceremonia, ordinariamente en septiembre u octubre. La fiesta es llamada Iomante, lo cual significa Fiesta de despedida. Es el momento de un dolor casi intolerable para la mujer que ha criado el oso. Solo la más imperativa responsabilidad espiritual puede inducir a un acto semejante, y se toman minuciosas precauciones por temor a que el oso interprete erróneamente el ritual.

Rei se despidió de su novio y entro a la choza donde se encontró con Mikka y Katrina preparándose para la fiesta, el pequeño Mikka ya tiene diez años y esta tan alto que le llega a la altura de los hombros, el cariño hacia esos dos era una de las razones por la que no se marcho hace dos años, ahora son tantas las razones que no vale la pena mencionarlas.

Dos horas más tarde Rei, Katrina y Mikka se reunieron en los terrenos de la cise del jefe de la tribu, Rei vio con tristeza al oso enjaulado, Mikka corrió junto con los demás niños ainus para ver al animal.

Debido a las diferentes quejas de las sociedades protectoras de los animales los Ainus se han visto obligados a pagar cuantiosas sumas de dinero destinadas a la cría y clonación de Osos, aun así solo pueden sacrificar uno cada cuatro años.

Antes de que la ceremonia comenzara, Ayanami se mezclo entre la gente, buscando a su novio, este como hijo del jefe tendría el honor de sacrificar al oso. La muchacha entro a hurtadillas a la gran choza de los padres de Souta, y lo escucho discutir con el jefe de la tribu.

-Sabes que como mi hijo debes casarte con una matu de la aldea, solo he permitido que esa matu se quede aquí por ti, porque era tu amiga, nunca me hablaste de matrimonio.

-¡Padre la amo!.-rugió el joven cazador.

-¿Y tu amor es más grande que el amor a tu tribu?. –Souta silencio y el viejo prosiguió, -le daré el permiso para que se vaya.

-¡Padre no puedes hacerme esto!, -grito enfurecido, el joven cazador dio vueltas en el lugar tirando de sus cabellos, y luego se arrodillo frente al jefe de la tribu, -Te ruego no le concedas el permiso.

Rei al escuchar esas palabras, comprendió el porqué nunca le daban el permiso para salir, siempre tenían excusas diferentes, no era el jefe de la tribu quien se lo impedía, era el propio Souta, quien quería tenerla como prisionera.

-Yo… me casare con ella, la convertiré en una autentica Ainu, y no tendrás problemas de ningún tipo.

La conversación entre padre e hijo continuo pero Ayanami no necesitaba saber más, despacio salió del lugar sin que nadie la viera, le dolía en el corazón esa traición, recordaba los montones de veces donde ambos imaginaban bajo un árbol como seria su familia, la de Rei.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba en la choza que compartía con Katrina, con lagrimas en los ojos, Rei cogió su bolso y lo lleno con varias mudas de ropa, descolgó su hamaca la añadió a su equipaje y salió de la cise, aprovecharía que todo el mundo estaba entretenido para escapar de la tribu. A lo lejos podía escuchar la ceremonia, las palabras que eran dichas al oso antes de sacrificarlo.

-Ahora haremos una gran fiesta en tu honor, no tengas miedo, te enviaremos al Dios del bosque, que nos ama, te ofrecerá una buena cena, la mejor que nunca comerías entre nosotros, y todos nosotros lloraremos. El Ainu que te matará es el mejor arquero de todos nosotros. No sentirás casi nada y todo se hará con presteza. Nosotros no podemos alimentarte siempre, como comprenderás. Hemos hecho bastante y ahora debes sacrificarte por nosotros. Pide al Dios que nos envíe para el invierno numerosas nutrias y martas negras y por el verano focas y pescado en abundancia. No olvides nuestro recado. Nosotros te queremos mucho y nuestros hijos jamás te olvidarán.

Un silencio después de eso, y Rei supuso que Souta preparaba su arco para el sacrificio, una fecha en la cabeza sería suficiente, Rei intento probar su suerte y empujo el gran portón de madera, se sorprendió muchísimo cuando este se abrió en una rendija suficientemente grande para ella poder pasar.

-No iras muy lejos sin dinero. -La voz de Yoshiro sentado como un búho sobre una piedra casi le provoca un infarto. –y yo tengo mucho aquí. –le mostro un frasco de vidrio lleno de billetes y monedas.

Rei frunció el ceño, -¿de dónde sacaste tanto dinero?.

-Lo robe de las cajas recaudadoras de la fiesta del oso, me mataran si me descubren, pero antes tendrán que atraparme, y no lo harán porque también me largare de aquí, -Rei abrió la boca para protestar, pero él se apresuro a continuar, -Te hice una promesa y la pienso cumplir.

-Regresa y devuelve el dinero, yo ni siquiera recuerdo la dirección que me diste. –le aconsejo ella, Yoshiro sonrió con arrogancia.

-Sabia que tarde o temprano este momento llegaría, la tenia anotada en otro papel cuando tu quemaste el que te di, pero por si acaso, también la e memorizado perfectamente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** Quiero aclarar que La Fiesta del Oso, es una ceremonia real en La Tribu de los Ainus, no la he inventado, y me parecía sumamente importante mencionarla. Como ven han pasado años y las cosas a cambiado mucho, ahora es que viene lo bueno, no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo. De momento voy a estar actualizando esta historia los días martes.


	10. Hemos llegado

"**LA TRIBU" **

**By ASUKA02 **

**Capitulo 10: Hemos llegado**

**.**

Shinji pago a la cocinera y salió de la cola del comedor, con la bandeja en manos, busco con la vista a sus dos amigos, y los localizo en una de las mesas, Asuka leía un periódico y Kensuke comía sin mirarla, ya iban a cumplirse diez días de que no se hablaran y la cosa iba para largo, pues Aida le dijo que no le hablaría a la chica hasta que Soryu se disculpara, y él sabia que eso jamás iba a ocurrir.

Shinji se acomodo al lado de Asuka y echo un vistazo para ver si veía a su novia Karen buscándolo, le estaba empezando a tomarle cariño, al no verla por ningún lado, poso su atención en sus dos amigos, la tensión se sentía en el aire.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –le pregunto Ikari a la pelirroja al verla leyendo los clasificados.

-Buscando un apartamento, no pienso seguir viviendo en el mismo techo que este ingrato. –soltó ella en tono agrio, Kensuke bufo y siguió comiendo esta vez masticando tan duro, como si se imaginara que era la cabeza de la alemana.

Shinji entorno los ojos, los dos eran tan orgulloso, que llegarían a viejos esperando que el otro se disculpara, -Ustedes dos tienen que hablarse algún día, ¿o es que ya no les interesa ganar dinero juntos?.

Desde hace dos años, Kensuke crea aplicaciones para celulares y Asuka las venden por internet, su oficina es el desván de la casa, son un equipo bastante eficaz y a Shinji solo lo incluyen cuando quieren saber la opinión de "alguien común" palabras textuales de la pelirroja, lo cierto es que Shinji se encarga de probar en su móvil las aplicaciones y dar el visto bueno. Lo malo es que por eso nadie le paga.

Ninguno respondió su pregunta, fastidiado de la actitud de ambos se fue dejándolos solos. Tras dos largos minutos de silencio Kensuke fue el primero en hablar. -Te voy a perdonar solo porque al parecer nadie creyó tu mentira.

Asuka bajo el periódico y entrecerró lo ojos –"Eso" fue porque dije que lo invente. –replico ella recalcando la primera palabra.

-No, es porque "no soy gay", -respondió él acentuando las últimas tres, Asuka siguió leyendo el periódico y Kensuke se lo quito haciendo que esta gruñera enojada -No seas tonta, tú no te iras de la casa.

-Me iré si me da la gana.-contesto con frialdad.

-Pues si haces eso tendré que informarlo a tus padres, recuerda que aun eres menor de edad, -Asuka abrió la boca indignada, -no olvides que solo te dieron permiso porque confían plenamente en Shinji y en mí.

-Te odio.-gruño frustrada.

-Te iré a buscar a donde sea que te vayas. –canturreó Aida en tono burlón.

-Hare lo que me dé la gana. –sentencio con rabia, Kensuke sonrió triunfante, sabía que no lo haría, porque siempre que ella viviera en su casa, los padres de la pelirroja le enviarían dinero, perdería todos los privilegios si se mudaba de casa.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio era un gran alivio poder hablarse, Kensuke masticaba contento, ahora si podía disfrutar la comida plenamente, en cambio Asuka lo miraba con rabia, un momento después dejo el periódico a un lado, y comenzó a comerse una manzana roja.

-La novia de Shinji es toda una mujerzuela. -comento Asuka.

Kensuke dirigió la vista a la misma dirección que Soryu miraba, y vio a Karen sentaba sobre las piernas de su amigo, dándole comida en la boquita, Shinji le lanzaba miradas de auxilio a ellos.

-A mi me parece simpática. –respondió con algo de envidia.

Asuka resoplo, -¡Ja!, no deja de besuquearlo frente a todos.

Kensuke levanto ambas cejas y viendo a la alemana dijo.-lo que me parece es que estas celosa.

Asuka giro la cabeza de manera brusca para mirarlo escandalizada -¡Dass!, ¿celosa?, ¿ICH?, no me hagas reír, mírala no tiene nada que yo pueda envidiarle.

Aida volvió a observar a Karen y para él seguía siendo guapísima. -¿O acaso crees que es más bonita que yo? –Kensuke se encogió de hombros y ella se lo tomo a mal -si te parece más guapa que yo tienes que cambiarte esas gafas. –declaro ofendida.

-Creo que las dos son bonitas. -respondió lacónico volviendo a dirigir su atención al plato.

-¡Pero qué vas a saber tu de belleza, no opines de lo que no sabes!.-concluyo cruzándose de brazos.

Kensuke entorno los ojos, recién hacían las paces y ya había buscado una excusa para seguir enojados, -Pero fuiste tú la que me pregunto, -ella gruño y a él le dieron ganas de reírse, -Huh, bueno como sea, tu fácilmente podrías estar con quién quisieras, Shinji y tu hacen mejor pareja.

-Cualquiera haría mejor pareja con Shinji que esa. –Comento mirando a la parejita, Kensuke no dijo nada solo se limito a comer y ella luego fijo su atención en él,-¿Seguiremos hoy con las aplicaciones?.

-No estoy de humor, -respondió con desanimo, -acamparé hoy, aprovecha para que hables con Shinji sobre eso que te molesta.

Asuka sonrió con malicia, -ya sé que hare para quitarle esa chusma de encima. –Kensuke se levanto de la mesa, -¿a dónde vas?-se extraño ella.

-Por allí.

El joven de lentes camino hasta la cancha de Basketball, se sentó en las gradas, desde allí podía contemplar a las porritas y verlas hacer su coreografía. No era solo un espectador, a veces participaba, el festival anterior viajo con ellas a Okinawa solo porque Wanda Ebisawa, la capitana del equipo le pidió el favor de grabar las coreografías, aun así no eran amigos.

Subió ambas piernas cruzadas en los asientos de adelante y se quedo allí reflexionando sobre su vida, Shinji vio a su amigo desde lejos contemplando a las porritas como hipnotizado y se acerco a él, y sin que Kensuke siquiera notara su presencia, se sentó a su lado y luego hablo.

–¿Qué haces aquí tan solo amigo?. –pregunto Ikari.

-Pensando. –contesto dubitativo.

A Shinji no le gustaba ver a su amigo tan serio, -te vi hablar con Asuka, ¿ya hicieron las paces? –Kensuke asintió lentamente, -¿y entonces que te tiene tan triste?.

-Nada… a veces me aburro de todo, y quisiera irme lejos y no regresar más. –respondió reflexivo mirando a las chicas ahora hacer una pirueta de tres saltos. Shinji se preocupo por su comentario, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Kensuke volvió a su actitud de siempre y sonriendo como una hiena dijo. –Voy a invitar a salir a una de las gemelas.

Shinji levanto ambas cejas, nunca iba a entender el afán de su amigo por tener novia, aunque ahora lo entendía un poco, ¡tener sexo era fabuloso!, Ikari miro al de lentes y se pregunto si este era virgen todavía, desecho la idea rápidamente, puesto que Aida era mucho más social que él.

-¿Las gemelas amigas de Asuka?-pregunto Ikari convencido de que era una muy mala idea.

-¡Exacto!, desde hace años que le tengo ganas a las dos.

Después de esa breve conversación, Kensuke se quedo allí yShinji se fue al laboratorio de química, allí se encontró con Asuka, quien ya cursaba el séptimo semestre de ingeniería química, ella iba saliendo y él entrando.

-¿A qué hora sales del trabajo hoy?-le pregunto ella, Shinji extrañado le dijo que a la misma hora de siempre, ella chasqueo la lengua y sonrió, -ok, entonces te vienes te vienes derechito para la casa.

Ella salió dejando a Shinji muy preocupado, _"¿Qué estará tramando?", _durante toda la clase no pudo dejar de pensar en la pelirroja, le tenía miedo a sus sorpresas, _"y falta mucho para mi cumpleaños". _Ese día en la tarde, Ikari salió del trabajo a las cinco como todas las tardes, pero al caminar frente al cementerio no pudo resistirse a entrar. Para cualquiera un cementerio podría ser un lugar pavoso a demás de tenebroso, pero a él le gustaba la tranquilidad de ese lugar.

Saludo al portero y este le aviso que dentro de media hora cerraría el lugar, Ikari solo necesitaba de quince minutos para caminar bajo los árboles y llenarse de la paz de ese lugar. Como de costumbre se dirigió a la tumba de su tutora, esta vez no llevaba flores ni para ella, ni para Rei, Shinji dejo de caminar repentinamente cuando desde lejos vio la espalda de un hombre arrodillado frente a la tumba de Katsuragi.

**.**

**.**

Por las calles de Tokio, dos chicos caminaban fascinados con los grandes edificios, se sentían como dos hormigas, pero eso sí, dos hormigas extraviadas, la gente a su alrededor los observaba con curiosidad, puesto que ambos vestían diferente al resto de la gente, no podía dejar de asombrarse con cada cosa, cosas que para los citadinos eran de los más común.

-¿Que haremos ahora? –le pregunto la chica pálida.

El joven Ainu el cual observaba boquiabierto una fuente de luces de calores alucinantes, apenas le prestó atención, Rei toco su hombro para llamar su atención. –Supongo que preguntar por la dirección de ese okkay.

-¿Y qué pasa si no es mi familia?,…¿qué pasa si no es el Shinji que me conoce?

-No viajamos aquí para nada, si no es tu Shinji, entonces tendremos que dormir en la calle, porque ya no tenemos dinero para pagar otra habitación.

-Primero, no es mi Shinji –aclaro avergonzada. –y segundo, ¿cómo que ya no tenemos dinero?.

-Que estés desmemoriada no creo que te deje lela, ¿cómo crees que logramos salir de Hokkaidō?, no se puede subir a un barco sin comprar los boletos, y la comida no es gratis ni siquiera en nuestra tribu.

A Rei le pareció curioso que dijera "nuestra" teniendo en cuenta que ella no es una Ainu, y peor aun los dos escaparon, lo que quiere decir que es un hecho que están desterrados. La chica se sintió mal por su amigo, quien lo perdió todo por culpa de ella, eso la hizo arrepentirse de toda esa locura, pensó en que pudo haberse quedado, hacer de cuentas de que no escucho nada, casarse y ser feliz con Souta, _"tendríamos niños mestizos"._

La idea le gusto a pesar de ser otra locura, porque ya no podría estar con un chico que le había mentido y saboteado cada intento por salir a buscar a su familia.

-¿Y si regresamos y rogamos que nos dejen vivir nuevamente en la aldea? –se atrevió a proponer, Yoshiro la miro con una cara que daba miedo.

**.**

**.**

Shinji camino hacia el sujeto y antes de que pudiera preguntarle quien era, este se volvió, a pesar de que su aspecto era demacrado y enfermizo, pudo reconocerlo. –¿Hyuuga Makoto? –musito sorprendido.

El hombre se puso de pie con una media sonrisa en su rostro, -Shinji Ikari, que bueno verte.

-Pero… tu… ¿Cuándo saliste en libertad?-pregunto Shinji con voz queda.

-Hace ocho meses, también Maya y Shigeru.

Shinji sonrió con verdadera alegría, saber que los tres estaban libres lo llenaba de tranquilidad, pero de pronto se sintió avergonzado porque nunca los fue a visitar a la cárcel, -Yo… perdón por no haberlos visitado.

-No te preocupes, tuve suficientes libros para leer, -él intento hacer una broma pero Shinji podía ver la tristeza en los ojos, y estaba seguro que no tenía nada que ver con que no lo visitara. Ikari echo un vistazo a la tumba y vio un ramo de rosas rojas. –debí dárselas estando vivía. –comento con la mirada perdida en la fotografía de Misato, esa que le ponen a algunas lapidas.

Shinji enseguida entendió que Hyuuga tenía sentimientos hacia Misato, y se sintió triste por aquella historia de amor nunca vivida entre ellos, se froto las manos y quiso decirle algo que lo reconfortara, pero nada venia a su mente.

¿Qué decir?, cuando él mismo traía flores a una tumba vacía, y permitía que los demás dijera, _"Hey, allí está de nuevo el chico al que le mataron a la novia", ¿_qué decirle?, cuando a él mismo le gusta creer esa mentira, porque al menos así se siente menos patético.

-¿Qué sucedió para que los liberaran?... Quiero decir, ya sé que son inocentes, pero… ¿Cómo es que SELEE les permitió salir?-pregunto con interés.

-Las cosas cambiaron desde que ustedes aparecieron en la televisión, nuestros casos se reabrieron, y durante tres años SELEE intento mantenernos presos, pero ya no son tan poderosos, perdieron la credibilidad y ahora todas las decisiones que tomaron están siendo evaluadas nuevamente. Y todo ha sido gracias a ti y a tu compañera.

-Me alegro mucho, pero nada de eso es gracias a mi.

Cuando Ikari regreso a la casa, iba muy contento hasta que de pronto recordó la sorpresa de la pelirroja y se asusto, la mente de Shinji divago por muchas situaciones, pero hubo una en particular que llamo su atención, _"no sé porque sigo pensando en estas cosas, si ella a todas luces no está interesada en mi de esa forma"._

Shinji metió la llave a la cerradura y abrió la puerta con temor, pero Asuka no apareció vestida con un negligee, justo como una parte de él esperaba, si, era hasta enfermizo que siguiera pensando en ella de esa forma, pero podía jurar que solo pensaba en eso cuando la veía salir del baño en paños menores.

-Shinji al fin llegas. –le regaño la pelirroja jalándolo del brazo hasta la cocina, porque el joven al ver varios chicos de la universidad abrió la boca para preguntar qué rayos había allí.

Mientras Asuka le explicaba que lo estaban esperando para jugar la botellita, Shinji evaluaba a los demás desde la entrada de la cocina, seis chicas y seis chicos, los cuales tomaban cerveza y escuchaban música no muy alta.

-¿Qué es esto?, ¿Dónde está Kensuke?. –pregunto Ikari.

-Esta de camping, escúchame, vas a jugar y no me hagas quedar mal.

Shinji solo quería darse una ducha, comer algo y dormir, pero quien podía negarle algo a la pelirroja, ella era demás de necia, derrotado el joven piloto se sentó a jugar, las chicas estaba emocionadas de tener una oportunidad de besarse con el héroe del mundo y esa botella parecía estar embrujada porque le toco besarse con todas, menos Asuka, hasta beso a las dos gemelas de las que hablaba Kensuke.

Y los chicos estaban impacientes por que les tocara con Asuka, y las parejas se repetían y nada, nunca caía donde ella, algo raro había en esa botella, y justo antes que nuevamente le tocara a Shinji, Ikari lo descubrió, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡Otra vez nosotros!, -exclamo una chica emocionada, ganándose varios abucheos de parte de los chicos y silbidos de parte de las chicas, y un ceño de parte de la pelirroja.

Shinji se sentía sucio, besándose a cada rato con diferentes chicas, eso sí, Asuka había seleccionado solo a las que le caía bien a ella. Kami la chica que pego el gritito emocionada, se pasó de la raya cuando en medio del beso le apretó los glúteos a Shinji, los demás rieron y Shinji dijo que no jugaría más, porque al fin de cuentas él tenía novia.

**.**

**.**

Kensuke bajo del autobús y camino el tramo que le faltaba para llegar a su casa, con ambas manos equilibraba el peso de la enorme mochila en su espalda, estando en la montaña, no pudo relajarse y decidió regresar. Ya frente a la puerta de su casa, escucho la música alta y se extraño mucho, sin esperar más para saber que sucedía abrió la puerta, y lo que vio lo dejo sin habla.

Allí en la sala había un grupo de chicos y chicas, todos populares, sus amigos no solo habían hecho una fiesta en su ausencia, sino que Shinji permitía que Asuka se besara con un desconocido. Kensuke apretó los puños y grito a pleno pulmón.

-¡SE ACABO LA FIESTA!.

Desconecto el reproductor y Asuka se encolerizo, -¡¿Qué te pasa?!, -grito poniendo la música nuevamente, Shinji intento intervenir pero Soryu lo mando a callar. –¡también es mi casa estúpido!, ¡te pago para vivir aquí!, ¡así que o te unes a nosotros o te vas a llorar a tu cuarto!.

Los invitados comenzaron a reír, al verse ridiculizado Kensuke subió pisando fuerte las escaleras, entro a su cuarto, y con los ojos rojos de la rabia y la impotencia, saco su rifle de un cajón, y bajo como un loco.

-¡SE VAN TODOS DE MI CASA O LOS MATARE UNO POR UNO! –grito apuntado al chico con el que Asuka se había besado.

Todos creyeron que el arma era real y salieron corriendo despavoridos, Shinji y Asuka se quedaron sin habla, -¡y ustedes dos, nunca vuelva hacer una fiesta sin mi consentimiento!.

Tras esas palabras Aida se fue a su cuarto y se tumbo en la cama abrazando el rifle, allí se reconforto con recordar la imagen de los dos chicos del equipo del Futbol Americano saltando por la ventana, pero luego la imagen de Asuka se formo en su mente. _"¿cómo puede dejar que la bese otro chico en su cara?"_ Kensuke no entendía, si Shinji estaba enamorado de Asuka, como podía permitir eso, y peor aún, si ella amaba a Ikari _"¿Por qué besaba a otro?"._

-¿Kensuke?, -lo llamo Shinji del otro lado de la puerta, Aida no respondió, estaba enojado con ambos, -Asuka piensa irse, está llenando sus maletas.

Aida golpeo la cama con su puño, _"maldición"_ aunque estaba furioso con ella tenía que hacer algo, salió del cuarto y entro al de Soryu sin pedir permiso. -¡Lárgate no quiero verte, ahora si me marcho, no pienso estar en un lugar donde no se respetan mis derechos!.-le grito empujándolo, pero él no se dejo sacar.

Repitió la operación varias veces, hasta que se canso y lo dejo allí, igual nada la detendría, así que siguió con la maleta, Kensuke se paso la mano por el cabello estresado e intento nuevamente hablar.

-Sé que mis disculpas no servirán de nada.

-¡Por eso mismo lárgate!-grito aventando la ropa en la maleta, Aida se jalo los cabellos frustrado, estaba en una encrucijada y no sabía qué hacer.

Lo intento nuevamente. -No te vayas por mi culpa, te prometo que no volveré a opinar en tu vida, aun así este rompiendo mi promesa a tus padres. –dijo con sinceridad.

Ella dejo de meter de manera frenética la ropa en la maleta para verlo con expresión de confusión. -¿qué promesa? –rugió.

-La de cuidarte como a una hermanita. -Asuka apretó los labios.

Y de un segundo a otro Kensuke se encontraba sometido contra la puerta -¡NO SOY tu maldita hermanaaaa!, -grito asfixiándolo con su brazo en el cuello. -¡se-cuidarme sola!-gruño entre dientes.

Con todos los años de fastidiar a la pelirroja, nunca la había visto tan enojada, parecía que en verdad quería matarlo, pues no aflojaba en ningún instante, y sus ojos azules miraban con fiereza los marrones. Él se removió intentando liberase.

-Lo… sé, pe..ro no puedo evitar... sentir… -masculló Aida con la cabeza roja por la presión, Asuka lo soltó al notar el daño que le hacía.

-¿Sentir qué?

Tras toser varias veces, él continuo, -esto… de querer, protegerte… tú y Shinji son mi familia… por favor... quédate. –le dijo en tono de suplica.

A ella le impactaron sus palabras, porque jamás espero algo así, pero verlo tan desesperado le hizo sentirse mal, se sentó en la cama y estiro el brazo para que él también se sentara, tras un momento en dudar Aida se sentó. Y durante un minuto nadie hablo, solo se escuchaba la respiración irregular del chico.

-No sabía que me creyeras tu familia, ni sé cuando me gane ese lugar –dijo en un tono más bajo de lo que esperaba, él abrió la boca pero ella continuó -te lo agradezco, pero olvida tu promesa no soy tu hermana, no puedes impedirme nada, soy una persona libre.

-Lo siento,-se disculpo con profundo arrepentimiento. –tú puedes hacer lo que quieras en esta casa, solo avísame, así me preparo mentalmente antes de abrir la puerta.

Ella mantuvo su expresión seria, y Kensuke sabía que no debía hacerlo, porque ella lo humillo, pero aun así, era una chica y como toda mujer merecía ser tratada con delicadeza, y no a gritos como hace un momento, además de eso Shinji la ama, así que debía conseguir que se quedara.

Tomo las manos de Asuka y se arrodillo, ella sentada en la cama soltó una risita burlona -ya perdóname, ¿sí?.-suplico apoyando la frente en las manos de ella, como si espera su condena.

-Deja de payasear… no me iré, -él levanto la cara con una sonrisa y ella añadió, -siempre que no te metas en mis asuntos, ahora sal y cierra la puerta.

Los ojos azules fijos de manera acusadora en él, lo hizo comprender que su lealtad debía estar con Asuka y no con los padres de esta, –Yo nunca he roto una promesa, debo ser tu hermano mayor hasta que muera –dijo soltado una risilla, -pero si lo veo desde otro ángulo, como terminaras casándote con Shinji, es él quien tiene que cuidar de ti, eso me libera del juramente a tus padres.

Ella resoplo cansada de la necedad del pecoso –lárgate, ya escuche el límite de estupideces por día.

Kensuke salió y tras cerrar la puerta camino hasta la sala donde estaba Shinji, miro a Ikari con cierta rabia, -Ella se quedara, ya puedes entrar y hacer tu parte.

Ikari sonrió aliviado, no podría imaginarse como seria vivir en esa casa sin las necedades de Asuka, -¿qué le dijiste para convencerla?

Kensuke se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación y dijo con seriedad -Ve y pregúntaselo, a mí no me volverán a ver la cara de imbécil.

Afuera en la calle dos jóvenes miraban la casa ajenos a todo el drama que acababa de suceder.

-Hemos llegado. –anuncio Yoshiro, Rei sintió el vértigo recorrer la punta de sus dedos.

-¿Estás seguro de que esta es la casa? –pregunto con un nudo en la garganta.

-Si, esta es la dirección del Shinji Ikari de la televisión.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A: **Creo que quedo claro que Rei se encuentra exactamente frente a la casa de Kensuke, ¡al fin!, no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo que se titula: ¿Rei Ayanami?


	11. ¿Rei Ayanami?

"**LA TRIBU" **

**By ASUKA02 **

**Capitulo 11: ¿Rei Ayanami?**

**.**

Afuera en la calle, dos jóvenes miraban la casa ajenos a todo el drama que acababa de suceder.

-Hemos llegado. –anuncio Yoshiro, Rei sintió el vértigo recorrer la punta de sus dedos.

-¿Estás seguro de que esta es la casa? –pregunto ella con un nudo en la garganta.

-Si, esta es la dirección del Shinji Ikari de la televisión.

Rei observo la casa en silencio, _"¿esta es mi casa?"_ se pregunto internamente, pero nada le resultaba conocido, era una casa de dos plantas, blanca con combinaciones de verde y marrón, al frente y al lado de la puerta estaba un árbol de cerezo, lleno de flores rosadas, convirtiendo el suelo en una capa rosada, la vivienda estaba cercada con maderas pintadas de blanco.

-Está haciendo frio. –comento el joven Ainu, frotándose los brazos.

Los nervios habían hecho que a la chica se le pasara el frio, Ayanami miro al cielo y sobre ellos había un hermoso manto de estrellas, Rei estaba asustaba, tenía miedo de tocar esa puerta y descubrir que habían hecho el viaje en vano, o descubrir que la gente que vivía allí no eran la familia que ella imaginaba.

Las dudas la atacaban como pirañas, aun estaba a tiempo de marcharse, y quería hacerlo, pero no podía, no podía defraudar a Yoshiro. Por su parte el joven no decía nada pues imaginaba la lucha mental por la que ella debía estar pasando.

-Lo hare. –dijo con voz queda y temblando como una gelatina, a paso de morrocoy la primera egida camino hacia la puerta, Yoshiro la miraba cuando ella se detuvo a medio camino. –¿qué voy a decirles?. –Pregunto desesperada, se sentía indefensa estando tan cerca de la puerta, el otro se encogió de hombros, -no puedo simplemente aparecerme en sus vidas después de cuatro años.

Yoshiro bajo la cabeza derrotado, obviamente ninguno había pensado en eso, y ella tenía toda la razón.

Era una noche extrañamente callada en el vecindario, los vecinos de Kensuke ya se habían encerrados a ver sus programas de televisión favoritos, dentro de la casa el joven de lentes permanecía tumbado en la cama, con el celular en su oreja conversaba secretamente con Hikari Horaki, que mantenía contacto con Touji, a pesar de los años sin hablarse Suzuhara siempre seria su mejor amigo, así este no quisiera verlo ni en pintura.

En la habitación continua, Asuka se encontraba acostada en su cama, con un libro de química frente a sus ojos, -¡Demonios! –masculló dejando el libro a un lado, por más que intentaba concentrarse no podía, las letras y los números se convertían en nada, y su mente se llenaba de situaciones que nada tenía que ver con la química. O por lo menos no esa química, _"Diablos, ¿cómo pude perder tanto tiempo en algo así?". _

Tomo el libro nuevamente, -¡Maldición! –exclamo lanzando el libro contra la pared, un gruñido del otro lado de la puerta hizo que ella mirara la pared con rencor.

Shinji salió de la ducha y vio junto a la puerta del baño una bolsa de basura, negó lentamente con la cabeza, estaba completamente seguro que fue Asuka quien la dejo allí, _"¿será que algún día la sacara?"._ Odiaba sacar la basura cuando acababa de bañarse, el chico se fue al cuarto para ponerse algo de ropa y luego volvió por la bolsa.

Ikari atravesó la sala con la bolsa negra sin imaginar siquiera con lo que se encontraría afuera, todo sucedió muy rápido, abrió la puerta y allí frente a la casa estaban dos figuras, un chico y una joven.

Shinji y Rei se miraron por primera vez en cuatro años.

Ikari dejo caer la bolsa de la impresión y se froto los ojos con los puños. Al ver que las figuras seguían allí, Shinji se tambaleo, "_esto no puede estar sucediendo",_ creía estar sufriendo de alguna alucinación, el piloto se sentó en el rellano de la entrada, frente a la puerta y apoyo la cabeza en sus rodillas, el corazón parecía que quería salírsele del pecho y comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

Al ver todas esas reacciones Rei y Yoshiro se miraron las caras. -¿Lo reconoces? –le pregunto el joven Ainu.

-Es… el Shinji de la televisión. –Respondió Rei paralizada con la imagen de Ikari.

-Acerquémonos. -Indico Yoshiro, pero ella no avanzo ni un paso, -vamos, -él la tomo del brazo y abriendo el portoncito caminaron hasta donde estaba Ikari.

-No… no… ella está muerta… me estoy volviendo loco. –Murmuraba Shinji con la cabeza entre las rodillas, -esto no está pasando.

Rei sentía pena por el chico y Yoshiro sonreía pues dieron con el clavo, había captado que Shinji si conocía a su amiga, -oye okkay.

-¡Aaah! –se espanto Shinji cuando el indígena le puyo un hombro con un dedo, el piloto levanto la cara vio a Rei nuevamente y volvió a su murmurar, -no es real… no es real…

-Creo que debes hablarle. –opino Yoshiro. -Rei negó con la cabeza, le estaba asustando verlo susurrado palabras como un paranoico, -hazlo, ¿o quieres que nos vayamos y este okkay se quede pensando que está loco?.

Ayanami soltó el aire de sus pulmones, los lleno nuevamente, resignada se sentó al lado del piloto y dijo lo único que podía decirle. –Shinji Ikari, soy real, no estoy muerta.

Escuchar la voz de Rei lo hizo silenciarse en seco, levanto el rostro y la vio a los ojos, eran los mismos ojos carmesí, su mismo pelo azul, su misma piel pálida, ella no brillaba como un ángel, pero si parecía uno. Trato de decir algo pero las palabras no le salían de la garganta.

-Soy real. –volvió a repetir ella, sumamente incomoda por la mirada de Ikari fija en sus ojos.

A falta de palabras Ikari levanto una mano y quiso comprobarlo por sí mismo, las mejillas de Rei se tornaron de un rosado cuando Shinji toco su rostro, las manos le temblaban y ella también temblaba, ya no por el frio, sino porque sentía que ese chico fue alguien importante para ella.

-R..Rei… si eres tú. –tartamudeo Shinji y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, lagrimas de alegría, lagrimas de felicidad, y aunque tenía muchas preguntas en mente, ahora solo quería contemplarla hasta que sonara la alarma y tuviera que irse a la universidad.

-¿Como me has llamado?-pregunto ella.

Shinji estaba muy conmocionado como para notar que Rei, no era la misma Rei que él conocía, -¿Dijiste que mi nombre es Rei?

El chico seguía admirando su belleza hasta que ella frunció el ceño y se puso de pie, Shinji parpadeo y Yoshiro soltó una risilla, -¿Eh?, ¿porque me preguntas eso? –pregunto Ikari poniéndose de pie.

En ese momento el Ainu decidió intervenir, -Te lo contaremos, pero antes siéntate porque no queremos que te desmalles. –añadió no perdiendo la oportunidad de burlarse un poco.

Shinji los invito a pasar a la casa, el indígena entro sin oponerse, a ella tuvieron que repetírselo varias veces, entro con miedo, seguía sin recordar la casa, su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas, pero antes era necesario contarle al muchacho que había perdido la memoria, tomaron asiento en la sala frente al televisor apagado.

Y allí sentados, Shinji escucho con fascinación la historia más increíble que hubiese escuchado nunca, _"ella no recuerda absolutamente nada" "y no solo eso ella paso cuatro años viviendo en una tribu indígena",_ cuando terminaron de contar la historia Shinji se quedo en silencio.

Y Rei no pudo esperar más para preguntar. –tu… ¿eres mi hermano?.

Eso tomo desprevenido al piloto, ciertamente no había pensado que ella podría estar pensando eso, y gracias a dios no lo eran. -¿Eh?, no, tu y yo no somos familia. –contesto atropelladamente.

Rei miro a Yoshiro buscando una explicación, -¿Esta es la casa de la familia de Sjelo… quiero decir Rei?. –pregunto Yoshiro.

Ikari palideció, no sabía cómo decirle que en realidad no existía tal familia, pero antes de que pudieran preguntarle más cosas a Shinji, alguien los interrumpió.

–Shinji, sabes donde deje mis…

Asuka se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras, pues Rei estaba justo al final de esta observando la casa e intentando recordar, al escuchar la voz de la alemana dirigió su atención a ella. Ambas se vieron, Soryu dio un paso atrás y cayó sentada en el escalón anterior, Ayanami clavo sus ojos carmesí en los azules, y eso aterrorizo más a la pelirroja.

Shinji intento explicarle lo que sucedía, pero su compañera se espanto cuando Rei dio unos pasos hacia ella, el rostro de la alemana le resultaba familiar y por eso quería hablarle.

-Tú… ¿me conoces?.

-¡Aléjate de mi demonio! –grito la pelirroja.

Rei se detuvo cerca de ella, e intento hablar nuevamente, pero Asuka gateo las escaleras y cuando logro ponerse de pie, corrió hasta el cuarto de su otro amigo, y casi tumbo a Kensuke cuando este le abrió la puerta enojado, ella paso directo cerró la puerta y también la ventana, mientras murmuraba cosas que él no entendía.

-No te acerques a la puerta. –exclamo apartando al chico de la puerta.

-¿Qué coño de pasa? –pregunto con enojo, pues eso era una obvia invasión a su intimida.

-Hay… hay un fantasma allá abajo… el fantasma de ella. –susurro bajito con el cuerpo completamente frio.

Kensuke soltó una risita y al ver que ella tenía la piel de gallina, comenzó a carcajearse -¿de qué hablas Asuka?. –pregunto entre risas.

-¡Asuka soy yo!, abran tenemos que hablar. –pedía Shinji del otro lado de la puerta, la alemana negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

Kensuke no comprendía nada, pensó que tal vez sus dos amigos ya habían confesado el amor que sentían mutuamente, ¿pero porque Asuka se negaba a ver a Shinji?, algo andaba mal allí, abrió la puerta dispuesto a defenderla de cualquier cosa que él otro quisiera hacerle.

Aida abrió la puerta pero Ikari no pudo pasar, porque Kensuke le detuvo poniéndole una mano en el hombro, -Asuka. –la llamo intentando nuevamente pasar.

-Lo que vayas a decirle hazlo desde aquí. –bramo el chico de anteojos.

Shinji no comprendió su actitud, pero tampoco tenía tiempo para preguntar así que lo paso por alto, y se enfoco en la pelirroja. -¡Rei no es un fantasma, está viva, no murió en la explosión!. –explico atropelladamente.

-¿Que estás diciendo? –intervino Kensuke.

Shinji rápidamente les conto la historia, Aida no resistió la curiosidad y antes que Ikari terminara ya había bajado con la filmadora, los otros dos se quedaron en el cuarto del pecoso. –¿Qué, acaso piensas inventarle que somos su familia?.

-No, pero… podríamos inventarle que sus padres murieron o algo.

Asuka levanto ambas cejas. –¿Porque te importa tanto?.

-Era nuestra compañera, no quiero que sufra algún trauma por decirle la verdad abruptamente.

Kensuke entro sonriente al cuarto interrumpiendo a los otros dos, -Bro, tenias razón está viva, ¡y de qué manera!, -silbo con admiración, -¡esta preciosa! –exclamo dejándose caer en la cama con la cámara en manos. Luego miro a sus amigos que lo miraban con cara de pocos amigos. –¿que, los e interrumpido?. –pregunto repentinamente de malhumor.

Definitivamente no se sentía preparado para ver besuqueos entre esos dos, ni mucho menos en su propia habitación, el simple hecho de imaginar atrapándolos teniendo sexo, podría traumatizarlo.

-Kensuke. –dijo Shinji en tono de ruego sentándose en el borde de la cama, el de lentes arrugo la frente. –necesito un favor grandísimo, permite que Rei se quede en esta casa algunos días.

-¡Nein!, ¡De ninguna manera va a quedarse! –gruño Asuka.

Los chicos se sorprendieron de su efusiva negación, -¿Por qué no? –quiso saber Shinji.

-¡Porque no!, no quiero que se quede, no me agradaba antes y tampoco me agradara ahora. –sentencio ella.

-Pero si ni siquiera has hablado con ella, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?. –dijo Shinji desesperado.

Kensuke solo los miraba discutir, a fin de cuentas a la final quien decidía era él, así continuaron durante varios minutos, Asuka puso toda clase de excusas y Shinji buscaba solución a cada una. Para Aida estaba claro, Soryu estaba celosa, tenía miedo que Rei le robara la atención de Ikari.

-¡Suficiente!, -los atajo Kensuke fastidiado, -lo siento Asuka, pero no tienen a dónde ir, dejare que se queden unos días.

-¡Gracias! –Exclamo Shinji alegre, -iré a darles la noticia.

-¡Apenas lleva una hora aquí y ya estas de parte de Ayanami! –le reprocho la pelirroja.

Kensuke esquivo su mirada inquisidora, -ya una vez los ayude a ustedes, soy libre de hacer lo que quiera en mi casa.

Después de esas palabras Aida salió del cuarto, sola y frustrada en la habitación, ella se desquito rompiéndole una maqueta antes de salir, con su mejor cara de molestia bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con los otros decidiendo donde guindarían las hamacas.

-Hola. –le saludo Rei, -disculpa por asustarte.

-No me asustaste. –respondió orgullosa la pelirroja, luego arrugo la frente al notar la presencia de un chico feísimo. –¿este quién es?.

A Rei no le gusto para nada el tono que ella empleo para referirse a su amigo Ainu. –soy Yoshiro, muchas gracias por permitirnos quedarnos en su casa –se presento el joven.

Asuka solo asintió con la cabeza, _"y para completar trae a un __Gremlins__",_pensó con enojo, -¿cuantos días se quedaran? –soltó ella sin anestesia.

Yoshiro ciertamente es feo, pero ante las exigencias de Asuka él era horrible, alto, demasiado flaco y con una estúpida barba, a Kensuke no le interesaba eso en absoluto, lo que si le resultaba chocante era que este usara dos aretes como una mujer. Shinji por su lado, se preguntaba qué tipo de relación tenia con Rei. _"abandonar su tribu solo por ella"._

-En el desván hay lugar para que las amarren, además está limpio. –decía Kensuke haciendo que Asuka abriera la boca asombrada de su atrevimiento.

-Está limpio porque es nuestra oficina. –intervino Soryu conteniendo la rabia, ya que ofrecía un lugar que ella consideraba sagrado, su lugar preferido de toda la casa, pero Rei pudo ver claramente como esta apretaba los puños, prueba indiscutible de su desacuerdo.

-Creo que es mejor que nosotros nos vayamos, no queremos incomodarlos. –dijo Rei poniéndose de pie, Shinji también lo hizo, de ninguna manera la dejaría ir, ahora que ella estaba viva.

-No incomodas para nada, -se apresuro a decir Kensuke, -de todas maneras no planeo usarla en un buen tiempo.

-¿Porque no? –le interrogo Asuka.

-Me aburrí de lo mismo. –respondió sin atreverse a mirarla.

Eso dejo a la pelirroja sin palabras, la alemana no se opuso más, tenía orgullo, y si él ya no quería que trabajaran juntos, así seria. Aunque su orgullo no evitaba que le dolieran sus palabras.

Dos horas después, todo era silencio en la casa, acostada en la hamaca Rei podía ver las estrellas por la ventana del desván, _"esta gente no es mi familia",_ y ahora que lo pensaba bien, nadie le respondió sus preguntas.

-¿Estas despierto?.

-Humm… ¿qué pasa? –murmuro Yoshiro medio dormido.

-No lo sé, no me gusta estar aquí, a la pelirroja no le gusta que estemos aquí.

-Es cierto, pero la casa es del okkay de anteojos, -Rei insistió en querer irse, después de todo estos no eran su familia, -necesitamos dinero para poder irnos a otro lugar, -recalco él, ella se entristeció al recordar ese detalle importante, -mañana iré a la calle, intentare vender algunas de mis piezas, nos iremos de aquí pronto ya verás.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** ahora si me gustaría que me dijeran que les pareció el reencuentro, lo escribí tal cual como lo tenía en la cabeza, la primera vez que pensé en esta historia, así que fue difícil recordar cada detalle, tengo muy mala memoria. XD


	12. ¿Y de quien es la culpa?

"**LA TRIBU"**

** By ASUKA02 **

**Capitulo 12: ¿Y de quien es la culpa?**

**.**

Rei miraba desde la ventana como Shinji y los demás se iban a la universidad, ella y Yoshiro, ya llevaban siete días allí, y los primeros días fueron muy incómodos, no tenía confianza para moverse con libertad y la sensación de estar abusando de la caridad del resto de los habitantes, cada vez era más molesta. No quería sentirse así, ni estar allí.

El joven Ainu todos los días salía a la calle y conseguía vender algunas de sus pulseras y collares, Ayanami se quedaba en la casa sintiéndose como una inútil. Y cada día añoraba más estar en Hokkaidō, extrañaba a Mikka a la madre de este, y porque negarlo, echaba de menos a Souta.

Salió del desván para hacer los quehaceres del hogar, a pesar de que Shinji le había insistido varias veces en que no lo hiciera, la joven no le hacía caso, de alguna forma tenía que pagar su estadía allí. Había hablado muy pocas palabras con Asuka, pero sin necesidad de recordarla, podía notar que ella nunca le agrado a Soryu. Si no vivieran en la misma casa, ese detalle no le importaría.

**.**

**.**

Debido a que cada uno estudiaba una carrera diferente, los tres amigos solo se juntaban a la hora del almuerzo, Shinji vio a la pelirroja hablando con un grupo de chicas y chicos, ella tenía mucha facilidad para socializar, plantear sus ideas y conseguir sus objetivos, era toda una líder, además de eso era la típica chica con la cual el 97 % de los hombre quieren salir.

Es por eso que Shinji no comprende porque rechaza tantas citas, _"es demasiado exigente eso es", _pensó seguro de su que Rei vivía con ellos se sentía más alegre, y por ese motivo quería que todo el mundo fuera feliz, y eso incluía a su amiga pelirroja.

Ikari alzo la mano y la saludo, Asuka tiene dos amigas que son gemelas idénticas, como dos gotas de aguas, aunque se vistieran diferente Shinji no podría diferenciarlas, porque ambas usan el mismo estilo al vestirse. Camino hasta el área de la cancha donde seguramente estaría su amigo Kensuke, que últimamente se había distanciado de ellos.

Negó con la cabeza cuando lo vio, _"si jugara en el equipo estoy seguro que no viniera tan seguido" _pensó con diversión, allí estaba Kensuke otra vez admirando a las porritas hacer sus piruetas. Antes de que Shinji se acercara a él paso algo fuera de lo común.

Todas las porristas se marcharon, menos la capitana del equipo, esta camino hacia Kensuke, moviéndose como la mujer sexy que era, por la cara que puso Aida, Shinji supo que no tenía idea que quería esta. Pero el pecoso sonrió con su amplia sonrisa, sonrisa que siempre lo libraba de tener que decir algo.

Shinji abrió mucho los ojos cuando Wanda Ebisawa rodeo el cuello de Kensuke y sonrió de manera sensual, pero luego dijo en voz baja algo que Shinji no escucho, pero que hizo que el de lentes frunciera el ceño.

-Piensas cobrarme ¡¿a mí?! –exclamo escandalizada soltando al chico.

Ahora sí que Shinji no entendía nada, -Negocio es negocio, si no tienes dinero me pagaras de otra forma, -hizo una pausa para poner suspenso y añadió, -quiero un beso candente delante de todos.

-¡Claro que no!, tengo novio, te mataría a ti y a mí. –replico ella.

-Puedo defenderme perfectamente y tú conseguir otro en un dos por tres. –argumento él.

-¡No lo hare!.

Él se encogió de hombros, -como quieras, es tu elección.

Kensuke se acerco a donde Shinji y los dos se fueron hablando de la porrista quien paso a su lado como una flecha. -¿qué quería ella? –pregunto Shinji con interés.

-Que entre a coordinación y le cambié las notas, ¡y gratis!, ¿que se creen las chicas?, Se aprovechan de su condición de mujer para utilizarnos.

-¿Crees que lo haga? –pregunto Ikari.

-No, de seguro que se lo pedirá a Frank que no dudara en hacerlo solo por una sonrisa coqueta, ¡vaya mediocre de mierda!, no hace más que robarse mis ideas. –protesto Kensuke estirando perezosamente sus extremidades.

Cuando Shinji salió de todas sus clases, se marcho sin esperar a sus amigos, en menos de dos horas tenía que irse a trabajar, Rei estaba sentada en el rellano de la puerta cuando Ikari llego.

-Hola. –saludo él sonriente, a Rei le inquietaban sus sonrisas, nadie en esa casa le sonreía de esa forma, como si ella fuera lo más importante para él, y eso no tenia ningún sentido.

-¿Que tal la universidad?

-Lo de siempre –contesto él sentándose a su lado, lo cual no la sorprendió, porque después de todos Shinji era el más hospitalario de los tres, Asuka se la pasaba saliendo a cada rato y Kensuke igual.

-¿Lo de siempre?. –Repitió ella, el tono de voz que uso él, la hizo sentirse inferior, Shinji lo noto, -Nunca he ido a la universidad. –confeso Ayanami.

Shinji comenzó a disculparse como en los viejos tiempos, claro que ella no recordaba eso, Rei sonrió levemente, le parecía tierno que se disculpara por cualquier cosa. –No pasa nada, me hubiese matriculado en la universidad si me fueran dejando salir de Hokkaidō.

-¿Cómo?... ¿acaso eras prisionera o algo? –se preocupo Ikari.

El rostro de la chica se ensombreció, recordar a Souta le dolía mucho, -No… es solo que me gusta mucho vivir allá, todo es tan natural y la vista del mar es perfecta, los atardeceres preciosos y la brisa… con ese olor a salitre que puede hacerte soñar muchas cosas.

Shinji sonrió, el lugar que Rei describía parecía un paraíso para él, seguramente Kensuke opinaba lo mismo. _"Excepto por Souta y sus mentiras" _pensó ella con amargura.

-Quisiera algún día ir allá. –comento Shinji con ilusión.

"_Y yo"_ pensó con tristeza, si de algo estaba segura Rei era de que nunca la dejarían volver a la tribu, después de abandonar al hijo del jefe, y Yoshiro haberse robado las cajas de recolectas en la fiesta del Oso.

-Y conocer a la Tribu, a toda la gente que te ayudo, -decía el muchacho con aire soñador, -reuniré dinero y cuando me den vacaciones del trabajo, iremos ¿vale? –prometió él.

-Vale. –respondió ella por salir del paso, Shinji entro a la casa para ducharse y Rei se quedo allí pensando.

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente cuando los dos amigos almorzaban juntos en el comedor de la universidad, Asuka se les junto en compañía de las gemelas, -como no se cual de las dos es mi novia, pueden las dos besarme. –bromeo Kensuke.

-Ja.. ja. que gracioso, -ironizo la gemela vestida de blanco. –aquí ninguna de las dos somos tu novia, y en todo caso tendríamos que salir con Shinji que fue quien nos beso.

El aludido se sonrojo pasando de un rosa pálido a un rojo fuego, -¡Vaya, Vaya!, esa si no me la sabia, cuanta lealtad. –respondió Kensuke mirando a Shinji.

-Ya, yo, no, lo, -tartamudeo Ikari con el cerebro aturdido. –yo… no lo…

-Igual ustedes se lo pierden.-comento en tono arrogante el chico lentes, haciendo que las tres chicas bufaran.

Asuka cambio de tema con sus amigas, -¿recuerdan al chico que bese en la reunión en la casa?.

-¿El guapísimo?. –preguntaron tontamente sus amigas, Asuka puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pues obviamente fue el único, me ha invitado a salir y le dije que sí.

Ikari se atoro con un trozo de carne y Kensuke soltó los cubiertos, pero ninguno dijo nada, Aida porque había prometido no inmiscuirse en la vida de su amiga, y Shinji porque, porque en verdad no tenía ningún problema con eso, solo le había sorprendido su anuncio.

-Brooo, no puedes permitir eso, -dijo Kensuke desesperado cuando las chicas se fueron a comprar sus bandejas de comida, Shinji levanto una ceja sin comprender.

-¿Porque no? –quiso indagar él, a veces pensaba que Kensuke se creía el padre de Asuka.

"_¿Cómo que porqué?",_ pensó escandalizado el pecoso, le frustraba la tranquilidad de Shinji, _"¿cómo puede permitir que la chica que ama salga con otros?". _Gritaron todos los Kensukes en su cabeza.

-¡Cielos!, Shinji juro que no te entiendo, -exclamo Aida alborotándose el pelo estresado, -se que tienes ese rollito con Karen,y te lo paso porque al parecer a Asuka no le molesta, pero ella es especial, le haces daño con todo esto.

Eso suponía Aida, porque lógicamente imaginaba que una chica enamorada debe sufrir si su Romeo esta con otra.

-¿En serio? –Pregunto Shinji pensativo, -ya pensaba terminar con Karen, aunque no sé como lo hare.

Ikari no se sentía libre de cortejar a Rei, mientras aun estuviera Karen en su vida, porque eso era jugar sucio y él no era ese tipo de chicos, Aida se sintió más tranquilo después de escucharlo. Asuka y las gemelas volvieron a la mesa y le lanzaron una mirada extraña al pecoso.

La comida transcurría en total normalidad hasta que Wanda Ebisawa apareció en escena, atravesó el comedor a paso seguro, vestida con su bonito traje amarillo con blanco de animadora y su insignia de capitana en el pecho, las miradas de todos los chicos se posaron en ella, menos las de nuestros amigos.

-Disculpa, ¿me das un permiso?-dijo la rubia haciéndose un espacio entre ellos, todos confundidos.

Aida quien se atragantaba con la comida dejo de comer cuando escucho la voz de Wanda, esta quito la bandeja del pecoso y se sentó en las piernas del joven, tomo una servilleta de la mesa, para limpiar los labios engrasados del chico.

-¿Qué coño?-balbucearon las tres chicas sin comprender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Wanda sin mediar palabra lo beso en los labios bajo la mirada atónita de todo el alumnado, con las manos engrasadas de pollo el joven de lentes rodeo las caderas de la porrista y profundizo el beso, sabía lo que le esperaba después del beso, así que aprovecho para manosearla.

Y el beso se alargo más de la cuenta… _"¿Qué demonios?"_ pensó Shinji asombrado, las gemelas no dejaban de observarlos como si fueran una película muy entretenida, la pelirroja se harto y clavo el cuchillo en la mesa de madera.

-¡Ya suéltalo zorra lo estas asfixiando!. –vocifero arrancándola de los brazos del chico, quien ya estaba morado.

Wanda se acomodo con elegancia y tras limpiarse el lápiz labial, dijo -Tranquila tu novio no es mi tipo, pero que suerte tienes, besa riquísimo.

Las gemelas exclamaron un -¡oh no!.

Asuka arrugo la frente y contuvo las ganas de dejarla calva, con ese alago Kensuke se sentía en el cielo, pero Soryu lo bajo rápidamente de su nube.

-¡¿Que rayos fue eso?! -exigió saber apenas se fue la porrista.

Los dos chicos le contaron a su amiga pelirroja lo del cambio de notas y ella no estaba convencida, -Al menos pide dinero para la próxima y no andes dando estos espectáculos. –lo regaño la alemana.

-¿Viste como me miraban todos los chicos?. –Comento Kensuke muy alegre cuando los tres se dirigían a la parada del bus -no todos pueden decir que Wanda Ebisawa los ha besado.

Asuka soltó una risita y luego comenzó a reírse a carcajadas a lo que Shinji no pudo evitar unírsele, el de lentes arrugo la frente sin comprender el motivo de la risa. –¿sabes… sabes como le dicen en los baños?, ¡Wanda follasaura!. –comento Soryu muerta de la risa.

-Seguro se lo pusiste tú, -respondió Kensuke, luego se volvió a Shinji y añadió. -es sorprendente la envidia que tienen las mujeres entre ellas.

Ikari asentía lentamente cuando Soryu les pellizco un costado a los dos a la vez, los dos chillaron de dolor, -¡jamás vuelvas a insinuar que envidio a la follasaura, porque eso es completamente F-A-L-S-O!.

-Como sea, pronto todas las chicas vendrán a mi queriendo probar lo que su líder a hecho, ¡mis besos!, y todo gracias a esta metra, -se metió una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, la saco y la mostro en la palma de su mano.

La metra desapareció de sus manos cuando Asuka rápidamente se la arrebato, -esto no es más que una metra cualquiera. –dijo ella observando la metra que Shinji le había regalado al muchacho hace 4 años.

-Oye no lo hagas. –pidió Aida viendo la maldad reflejada en los ojos de su amiga.

-¿Qué?... ¿arrojarla?, tu suerte no depende de esta baratija, ya viene siendo tiempo de que madures.

Sin ninguna piedad la lanzo al bosque y adelantando el paso, los dejo a tras,  
Kensuke y Shinji se quedaron atónitos, tras unos segundo en que nadie dijo nada, Aida salió de su estado de shock. –debo encontrarla o ya no tendré buena suerte. –murmuro.

Paso al lado de Asuka y ni siquiera la miro, cruzo la calle, Shinji lo siguió para tratar de convencerlo de abandonar la metra, el bus llego y Asuka se subió, a través de la ventana pudo ver como los dos varones se perdían entre los árboles.

-Estoy seguro de que cayó en esta dirección –decía Aida escarbando entre las hojas secas.

Media hora después Shinji estaba sentado sobre un tronco viéndolo revisar todo ya desesperado. –es tan maldita, a veces la odio. –gruño rabioso.

-¿La metra? –pregunto Ikari aburrido.

-NO. –Grito estresado, -ella… ¡Asuka!, siempre esta metiéndose en mis cosas.

Shinji lo miro con ceño, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba referirse a ella de esa manera y no le gusto para nada.-Tú también lo haces con ella. –le recordó sin perder la calma.

Kensuke lo perforo con la vista, lo que Ikari decía no era del todo cierto, se involucraba en la vida de sus dos amigos por igual, solo que al ser Asuka una chica, debía cuidarla más, aunque actualmente apenas hablaba con Soryu, él sacrificaba sus hábitos solo para que ella no se sintiera sometida.

-Claaaro. –Soltó irónico el chico de lentes, -siempre todo lo malo tiene que venir de mí, ni sé que haces aquí, deberías estar con ella, felicitándola por su gracia, y planeando su vida juntos. –añadió con amargura.

Shinji se sintió enojado, era completamente injusto el trato que estaba recibiendo, -ni yo se que hago aquí.

Luego de esas palabras Ikari se marcho dejando solo al de lentes, tomo el autobús y cuando llego a la casa, Rei estaba concentrada recogiendo las hojas secas de los arboles frente a la casa, la observo unos instantes sin hablarle, _"es tan bonita",_ y ahora que lo pensaba ella no había salido de la casa desde que llegaron.

–Hola. –lo saludo Rei y luego continuo con su tarea.

Shinji sonrió automáticamente, escuchar su voz era como un bálsamo, reactivaba cada celular de su cuerpo, era como si estando cerca de Ayanami nada podría ir mal. –Hola.

La peliazul elevaba la pala y la escoba juntas apretando las hojas para meterla en la bolsa basura, pero esta se doblada cada vez que intentaba meter la basura, Ikari se apuro a ayudarla a abrir la bolsa, -gracias… ¿y qué tal tu día hoy? –pregunto ella por hablar de algo.

Antes de que Shinji pudiera responder Asuka salió de la casa, ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente para arrepentirse de lo que hizo. -¿y Kensuke?. –pregunto al ver que Ikari regreso solo.

Rei y Shinji la miraron junto a la puerta con los brazos cruzados, -No he podido convencerlo, se ha quedado allá buscando la metra.

Soryu murmuro algo en alemán que no entendieron y luego entro a la casa, Shinji se quedo allí ayudando a la joven recoger las hojas, -se te hará tarde para ir a trabajar, yo puedo hacerlo sola. –le advirtió Rei.

-Aun tengo tiempo y quiero ayudarte.

Paso un tiempo agradable con la chica, y cuando hubieron terminado, Shinji no pudo esperar más para contarle su idea. –Mañana voy a estar libre, pensaba si tal vez… tal vez –el valor con que había comenzado se fue a alguna parte y su ritmo cardiaco se acelero demasiado.

-¿Si tal vez qué? –lo animo ella, como quien anima a un niño de cinco años.

-Bu-bueno… como casi no sales de aquí… se me ocurrió que podemos dar un recorrido por la ciudad, en autobús para que conozcas las paradas y eso. –dijo nerviosísimo.

-¿En verdad?-pregunto con ilusión, él asintió, -entonces le diré a Yoshiro apenas llegue, él también quiere conocer la ciudad.

Los planes de Shinji se vieron frustrados, él quería pasar un rato a solas con ella, ¿pero cómo podría deshacerse del ainu sin levantar sospechas?. Esa tarde Ikari trabajo con una visible alegría, cuando venía de regreso se cruzo con Yoshiro que se dirigía a la casa.

Lo saludo, le pregunto cómo le iba con las ventas, el Ainu le conto que tenía problemas con los demás comerciantes y la policía que no lo querían dejar entrar algunos lugares, también le conto que había vendido solo dos collares y a ese paso no podría reunir nunca para alquilar una habitación.

Shinji pudo ver lo preocupado que estaba, lo tranquilizo diciéndole que podía quedarse en la casa todo el tiempo que quisieran, luego lo animo a que fuera a las playas porque allí podía vender libremente como un vendedor ambulante.

El problema estaba resuelto, el Ainu estaba tan ilusionado con la idea, -Tienes razón mañana mismo voy a intentar eso que me dices. –respondió alegremente Yoshiro.

**.**

**. **

Horas después Kensuke seguía sin llegar a la casa.

-Es tu culpa, nunca debiste darle esa estúpida metra –lo acuso Asuka durante de la cena, Rei y el Ainu miraron a Shinji.

Ikari quiso decirle que la culpa era de ella por botarla, pero se contuvo porque tenía que reconocer que la raíz del problema si era suya, después de la comida lo llamo al celular pero Aida lo tenía apagado, y a juzgar por la hora ya debía estar metido en la coordinación de la universidad.

Asuka en su cuarto intentaba dormir, pero ya los remordimientos había calado fuerte en ella, y por más que culpara a Shinji no dejaba de sentirse culpable. –Esa maldita metra. –murmuro removiéndose en la cama por enésimavez.

Shinji le toco la puerta, -¿Dass?. –pregunto de malhumor.

Del otro lado de la puerta Shinji respondió. –llamaron de la universidad, atraparon a Kensuke.

**.**

**.  
.**

* * *

**N/A:** Esto se va a poner divertido por la parte de Kensuke, y por la de los protagonistas, en el siguiente capítulo sabrán que es lo que le han contado a Rei sobre su supuesta familia.

Respuesta para **Sin: **Quizás hasta nos hallamos cruzado por la calle jeje… me alegra saber que gente de mi país lee mi fic. Y bueno de momento actualizo esta historia todos los martes, así que no mas tienes que esperar 7 días para el siguiente, un saludo!.

¿Y bien que les está pareciendo la interacción entre Shinji y Rei?.


	13. Dos recuerdos

"**LA TRIBU" **

**By ASUKA02 **

**Capitulo 13: Dos recuerdos**

**.**

Cuando Asuka y Shinji llegaron a la universidad Kensuke estaba metido en una patrulla de policía, -yo me encargo. –le dijo la pelirroja, y Shinji la vio entrar a las instalaciones del instituto.

Ikari intento hablar con su amigo, pero no se lo permitieron pues ya se lo llevaban a la comisaria. Dejar todos en manos de Asuka ya era una costumbre, ella siempre sabia como resolver todo, aunque esta vez no tenía idea de cómo lo aria.

Dos horas después Rei y Yoshiro seguían esperando despiertos la llegada de los tres chicos, pero solo llegaron Asuka y Shinji, diciendo que Kensuke estaba preso, Soryu se fue a dormir y el Ainu terminada las explicaciones también.

-Mañana le llevare comida si me dices donde está la comisaria. –Comento Rei cuando se hubieron quedado solos en la sala.

-No será necesario, pagare la fianza. –respondió con resignación.

Como ya estaba todo dicho se hizo un nuevo silencio, uno que incomodaba a Rei y hacia que Shinji se exprimiera el cerebro en busca de una desesperada conversación.

-Me iré a dormir, buenas noches. –se despidió ella.

-Si yo también, que descanses.

**.**

**.**

Mientras todos dormían en sus blandas y cómodas camas, Kensuke no podía dormir en la tiesa colchoneta que debía tener hasta piojos, no estaba solo, con él estaba un transformista, y él no se atrevía a pegar un ojo, pues le era de suprema importancia conservar sus pantalones.

El tipo era igualito a una mujer, pero la voz gruesa lo delataba, Aida intentaba no mostrar su asco a ese tipo de gente, pero ya estaba harto, de las insinuaciones de la mujer.

-¿Sabes cómo se te quitaría el frio?, -comento ella, Kensuke no respondió solo miro el techo -si me dieras un ladito en tu colchoneta pudiéramos entrar en calor.

Aida se sintió morir y gritar auxilio era lo único que quería, ¿qué podía hacer?, ¿gritarle?, ¿darle una paliza?, no podía, era idéntica a una mujer, no podría golpearla, y tampoco quería que le pusieran otra denuncia.

-¿Porque tan tímido?.

-¡Hey, no te me acerques!. –exclamo brincando cuando una mano le toco un brazo.

-¿Tienes algo en contra de los que somos como yo?. –pregunto ya sin afinar su voz, por lo que le salió completamente varonil, eso lo asusto mucho.

-¡Por supuesto que no!,-se apresuro a decir, -es solo que ya estoy copado, ya no hay mas lugar para mujeres en mi vida, tengo esposa, tengo novia y dos amantes, no doy para más.

La mujer soltó un silbido de admiración y lo miro de pies a cabeza de una manera que hizo que Kensuke se sintiera aterrado, -debes ser un increíble amante, ¿Cómo le haces para complacer a las cuatro?.

**.**

**.**

Rei despertó cuando la luz del sol traspaso la ventana y le dio en la cara, quería seguir durmiendo en su cómoda hamaca, pero recordó los incidentes del día anterior y se obligo a levantarse, solo esperaba que Shinji no cancelara la salida, pues tenía un monto de preguntas qué hacerle, sobre su vida pasada, la historia del orfanato no la convencía del todo.

-Buenos días. –saludo Rei presentándose en el comedor.

Shinji le sonrió y Asuka despego la taza de café de sus labio para mirarla, -¿algún día te quitaras esas ropas?. –soltó Soryu en tono amargo.

-Asuka. –dijo Shinji intentado callar cualquier comentario desdeñoso que la pelirroja pretendiera lanzar.

-Todas las ropas que tengo son iguales. –argumento Ayanami. –en la tribu todos nos vestimos así.

-Pero ya no estás en tu tribu de salvajes y tienes q…

-No son salvajes. –la atajo Rei enojándose y agradecía que Yoshiro no estuviera allí de lo contrario se armaría una bronca.

Soryu chasqueo la lengua con fastidio, -da igual, si pretendes salir a la calle vístete de otra manera, porque así das pena.

Shinji esta vez no pudo aguantarse, -Deja a Rei tranquila, ella no tiene la culpa de que estés de mal humor.

Soryu levanto ambas cejas asombrada de la repentina protección del chico hacia Ayanami, miro a Rei y vio que esta estaba visiblemente avergonzada, -Es cierto no estoy de humor y tu ropa me repugna. –comento con actitud arrogante.

-Asuka –volvió a murmurar Shinji.

-Déjala, ella puede decir lo que sea, no me ofendo tan fácil, esta casulla es tradición para los Ainus.

-¿Si?, es una pena que tu no pertenezcas a ningún lado.

Eso si le dolió a Rei y Shinji lo noto, incluso Asuka se sintió mal después de decirlo, -te llevare de compras este fin de semana, Shinji paga.

-¿Qué? –soltó Shinji asombrado del giro de la conversación.

-Gracias pero no estoy interesada. –objeto Rei.

Ikari parpadeo varias veces, -Creo que Asuka tiene razón, -Soryu sonrió y Rei miro a Shinji con una mezcla de indignación y decepción, -quiero decir que un poco de ropa nueva no hace mal a nadie y a mí me encantar acompañarlas.

-Querido tu solo pondrás el dinero.-le aclaro Asuka.

-Ah, pero yo quiero acompañarlas. -insistió él.

-Comprare ropa nueva cuando tenga mi propio dinero. –dijo Rei antes de dejarlos solos.

-Creo que se enojo contigo. –dijo Asuka con sorna.

-¿Conmigo?, pero si fuiste tú la que se metió con su ropa. –se defendió él.

Shinji se fue a hablar con Rei, temiendo que esta cancelara la salida.

**.**

**.**

Kensuke dormía cuando la reja fue abierta, -guapo ya me voy.

Aida se removió en la colchoneta hasta quedar sentado, se froto los ojos y se puso los lentes, enfoco a la mujer, y de pronto recordó que seguía preso, y que había pasado la mayor parte de la noche hablando con el sujeto.

-Ok, cuídate. –dijo el pecoso enseñándole su pulgar arriba.

La mujer se fue y él se quedo allí pensando, la noche anterior ella le había contado el cómo fue que decidió cambiar su vida, su cuerpo, y aunque Kensuke le parecía descabellado que un hombre se mandar a cortar el pene, entendió que todo era cuestión de sentirse bien consigo mismo. Ella había nacido atrapada en un cuerpo de hombre y mecería respeto.

El muchacho se quedo tendido en la colchoneta, hasta que la puerta se abrió nuevamente, -Hey tu, ya puedes irte. –le indico el policía.

-¿Cómo? –pregunto sorprendido.

-Han pagado la fianza, ahora ve por tus cosas y lárgate.

Shinji esperaba sentado en uno de los bancos, cuando Kensuke salió de una de las oficinas, el de lentes sonrió ampliamente cuando lo vio y le agradeció lo que había hecho.

-Gracias nada, me pagaras cada yen, -mascullo Shinji pues había gastado todos casi todos sus ahorros, Kensuke sonrió era muy raro ver a su amigo enojado, -y le debes las gracias a Asuka, movió cielo y tierra para que no te expulsaran.

Kensuke apretó la mandíbula, seguía pensando que todas esas cosas malas le habían pasado por no tener la metra, por lo tanto Asuka era la culpable de todo. Por el camino Shinji le conto que Soryu había convocado a todos los alumnos de abogacía del último semestre, todos conocidos de ella, solo asistieron los hombres, y Kensuke sabía perfectamente las razones.

-¿Donde está ella?. –le pregunto el de lentes a Rei cuando llegaron.

-Salió, dijo algo de que tendría una cita.

-¿Una cita a plena doce del mediodía?-pregunto Kensuke desconfiado.

-Solo dijo eso.

Kensuke se fue directo a la cocina estaba muerto de hambre, Rei y Shinji se quedaron solos, -ahora si estoy libre, y podemos hacer nuestro recorrido por la ciudad. –comento él.

-Con respecto a eso, creo que deberíamos dejarlo para otro momento.

-P-pero, ¿porque? –Pregunto con tristeza, -si es por lo que dijo Asuka de tu ropa, a mi no me importa.

Pero a Rei si le importaba y no quería que Shinji se sintiera avergonzado por su culpa, -vamos por favor, no le hagas caso, tú… te ves bien con cualquier ropa. –concluyo ruborizado.

-No tengo dinero para pagar nada. –argumento ella.

-Yo pagare todo, -se apresuro a decir él, -y si eso te ofende, pues nos vamos caminado, ¿vale?.

Después de que almorzaran en la casa, a eso de las dos de la tarde salieron a dar un recorrido por las calles de Tokio-3, mientras caminaban Shinji hablaba sobre algunos incidentes ocurrido en esos lugares, fueron al centro comercial y a la plaza donde hacían apuesta los aficionados a los juegos de pokar, y si Rei no recordaba nada era porque nunca había estado en esos lugares.

-¿Me gustaba este tipo de cosas? –pregunto ella extrañada.

-Supongo que no. –respondió él, sabía perfectamente que lugares la podrían hacer recordar, pero tenía miedo de lo que pudiera recordar, no quería que ella sufriera algún trauma.

-¿Porque lo supones?, ¿acaso no éramos amigos? –pregunto suspicaz.

Shinji casi se traga la lengua por la astucia de la chica -lo éramos, pero tú tenias tus secretos.

Ayanami asintió lentamente y Shinji creyó que el tema terminaría allí, pero no fue asi-dijiste que nos conocimos en Nerv, porque yo también era piloto, pero nunca me has dicho donde vivía después de salir del orfanato donde me crie.

Esa era una pregunta clave para la cual él no tenía una respuesta, si, sabía que estaba mal haberle inventado toda esa historia, pero no podía hablarle lo de los clones, ahora la única Rei que existía era la que estaba allí con él. No había necesidad de remover el pasado.

-¿Porque no dices nada?. –insistió tras el silencio del joven.

El chico se froto el cuello estresado, -Nerv le asignaba apartamentos a los pilotos, pero no sé donde quedaba el tuyo, te mudaste varias veces. –mintió descaradamente.

-Porque, ¿porque me mudaba?.

-Porque así es esto, éramos como marionetas, pero ya eso paso, te llevare a un lugar que quizás te ayude a recordar algo.

Rei lo siguió mientras pensaba en las respuestas de Ikari, había algo allí que no le cuadraba, ya de por si había sido una gran decepción cuando se entero que no tenia padres, porque creció en un orfanato, pero ahora era más decepcionante, enterarse que fue una marioneta.

-¿Dónde queda el orfanato donde me creí? –pregunto con interés.

-¿Ah?, ¿eh?, p-pues veras, yo… no sé, -balbuceo complicado, Rei lo miro intensamente como si no le creyera nada y él agrego. –no me decías muchas cosa.

"_Basura humana, soy un estiércol de cerdos, una asquerosa bacteria estomacal",_ se decía mentalmente atormentado por sus mentiras.

-Es curioso, siempre siento la necesidad de hablar con alguien, y esa Rei de la que tú hablas no parezco yo. –comento ella sin dejar de caminar.

"_Y es porque no son nada iguales"_ pensó en respuesta, no hablaron mas hasta que entraron a una calle que a ella le resulto familiar, -siento que he caminado por aquí. –comento Ayanami.

-Es porque es la calle que nos conduce a la escuela donde estudiábamos, pasaste un millón de veces por aquí, -respondió él.

El corazón de Rei comenzó a palpitar con más fuerza, por primera vez desde que llego estaba a punto de ver algo que la conectara con su vida anterior, caminaron hasta que una gran edificación apareció en una esquina. Se detuvieron frente al colegio y Shinji no dijo nada, la dejo perderse en sus pensamientos.

La escuela solo daba clases en las mañanas por lo que ahora se encontraba vacía, Rei contemplaba la estructura y él la miraba a ella, -me gustaba mirar por la ventana. –dijo en un susurro.

Su comentario asusto al muchacho, si ella había podido recordar eso, "_¿Qué más podía recordar?". _

-Asuka… dijo que podíamos ser amigas, el primer día que se integro a la clase, ¿cierto?. –Él asintió lentamente, -no recuerdo que le dije, pero debió ser algo malo, para que me odie. –comentaba sin dejar de mirar la instalaciones.

Cada momento allí él se sentía más miserable, Rei volvió a decir lo mismo, y Shinji supo que debía agregar "algo real", porque ella decía cada comentario esperado su aprobación.

-Ella no te odia, te tenía envidia, porque todo, cada cosa que hacías, lo hacías mejor que ella.

Esta vez ella lo miro a la cara, -resulta increíble creer eso, ¿yo superarla en algo?, es casi ridículo. –comento sonriendo levemente.

Ikari forzó una sonrisa, y podía hacer una larga lista de las cosas en las cuales él pensaba superaba a la pelirroja, pero no lo hizo, se sentiría incomodo diciéndolas. Gracias a dios, ella no recordó nada más y pudieron retirarse del lugar, con la promesa de volver otro día. Pasaron por otros lugares no conocidos por ella, incluso frente a la estación de servicios donde Ikari trabaja.

Ya el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer cuando se antojo de comer en los puestos de comida, -te pagare esto cuando tenga dinero. –dijo ella cuanto les trajeron la comida.

Él se encogió de hombros, cuando eso sucediera no aceptaría el dinero, los dos comenzaron a comer, pero a ella le resultaba incomodo con la mirada de Shinji en ella. -¿Por qué me miras tanto? –soltó casi en un gruñido.

Ya la había visto comer carne, pero esta vez Shinji quiso decírselo y ver su reacción. –Es… que tú antes eras vegetariana.

-¿Si? –Pregunto sumamente asombrada, pues no creía como pudo negarse a algo tan delicioso, -hasta ahora Katrina va teniendo la razón, yo era una amargada.

-¿Quién es Katrina?.

Rei le hablo sobre la mujer, y luego sobre Mikka le hablo de todos, menos de Souta, aun no estaba preparada para eso, seguía doliéndole mucho y no quería quedar como una estúpida ante Shinji.

El tiempo se paso rápido y las estrellas ya adornaban el cielo, él pago la cuenta y se fueron a la casa, hablando de algunas costumbres de los ainus.

-¿Como se dice estrella en el idioma ainu? –pregunto él cuando entraban al vecindario.

-Nociw. –respondió tranquilamente.

-¿Y nube?

- kuru, nis, las dos se usan igual.

-¿Y nosotros?

-An, as, ci, cualquiera sirve.

-¿Y como se dice, voy corriendo por la calle?. –pregunto haciéndose el gracioso.

Rei arrugo la frente, -No lo sé, solo se algunas palabras.

Shinji no dijo mas, cuando entraron a la casa, Kensuke estaba allí frente al televisor con cara de malas pulgas, Yoshiro levanto ambas cejas mirando a Rei, Shinji vio el reloj de la pared eran las 9:10 P.M. se habían echado un maratón y a él le pareció que el tiempo paso volando, de cualquier forma no creía que ese fuera el motivo del enojo de su amigo de lentes.

-¿Que tal el recorrido recordaste algo? –le pregunto el ainu.

-Dos cosas –respondió ella subiendo las escaleras hacia el desván, estaba cansadísima de tanto caminar, Yoshiro la siguió preguntándole cuales eran.

-Voy a ponerle el candado al portón –anuncio Ikari tomando las llaves de porta llaveros.

-Asuka todavía no regresa. –dijo secamente el pecoso.

-Entonces me doy una ducha mientras regresa. –comento tranquilamente el antiguo piloto.

Su tranquilidad ofendió al de lentes, le lanzo una mirada rabiosa que Shinji ni noto, cuando Shinji salió del baño Kensuke se fue a dormir, al poco tiempo de eso, Asuka llamo diciendo que se quedaría a dormir en casa de las gemelas. Shinji se acerco a la puerta de Aida, y le paso la información.

Kensuke no dijo nada, sabía que eso decían las chicas cuando no era verdad, una simple escusa para quedarse con algún novio. Se hecho una almohada en la cabeza como si quisiera asfixiase y allí se quedo inmóvil hasta que se durmió.

A las dos de la mañana Shinji dormía profundamente cuando una llamada entro a su celular, enojado por arruinarle un precioso sueño con cierta chica, tomo el celular y leyó en nombre de su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa Asuka? –murmuro medio dormido.

-Ven a buscarme por favor.

Fue la suplica toda nerviosa de la alemana, suficiente para espantarle el sueño al chico, después de tomar nota de la dirección que extrañamente no era de ninguna de las gemelas, Shinji se vistió a toda prisa, salió del cuarto y antes de tocar la puerta de Kensuke. Escucho la Tv. encendida, extrañado pensando que era Rei quien miraba la televisión se dirigió allí, pero entonces vio el destello de luz en unos lentes.


	14. El peor dìa de todos

**N/A:** Aquí un capitulo mas, si tienen alguna sugerencia u opinión comenten, nos vemos en el siguiente.

* * *

"**LA TRIBU" **

**By ASUKA02 **

**Capitulo 14: El peor día de todos**

**.**

-Ven a buscarme por favor.

Fue la suplica toda nerviosa de la alemana, suficiente para espantarle el sueño a Shinji, después de tomar nota de la dirección que extrañamente no era de ninguna de las gemelas, Ikari se vistió a toda prisa, salió del cuarto y antes de tocar la puerta de Kensuke. Escucho la Tv. encendida, extrañado pensando que era Rei quien miraba la televisión se dirigió allí, pero entonces vio el destello de luz en unos lentes.

-¿No puedes dormir? –le pregunto Kensuke que era el que miraba la televisión. –Estoy viendo una película de vaqueros muy buena, llevaba toda la semana esperándola –comento.

Shinji no creyó su mentira.

-Estaba durmiendo profundamente, pero Asuka me llamo por teléfono, quiere que la vaya a buscar.

-¡¿Que le ha pasado?! –se alarmo el muchacho.

-No dijo nada, solo quiere que la vaya a buscar.

-¡Yo también voy!.

Kensuke busco las llaves del cacharro que estaba arreglando, y tras pasar diez minutos intentado encenderlo, finalmente Shinji entro al auto, Kensuke condujo en silencio, aunque no dijera nada, Ikari sabía que ya debía estar culpándolo, ¿de qué?, ni idea.

Asuka estaba sentada en la acera, justo fuera de la casa donde se realizaba la fiesta, al escuchar un ruido conocido, se puso de pie, y allí frente a sus ojos subiendo la colina, apareció un auto modelo "Ford Fiesta", color naranja con la latonería a medias, conducido por justamente la persona que no quería se enterara de lo sucedido.

Kensuke freno su auto media cuadra antes de llegar, para darles intimida a sus compañeros, Shinji salió y el pecoso se quedo allí, viendo como Asuka abrazo a Ikari, se pregunto qué había sucedido para llevarla a ese estado de nervios.

Justo lo mismo que Shinji le preguntaba a la alemana, -Aquí se armo una pelea muy fuerte. –dijo Soryu.

Omitió decir que fue porque su pareja de baile, intento abusar sexualmente de ella, y que casi lo mato con un bate, a Kensuke le parecía una pérdida de tiempo tanto abrazo, así que dejo caer su mano sobre la bocina durante quince segundos.

Los otros dos se separaron y caminaron hacia el carro, auto que por dentro olía a puro humo, era la primera vez que ella entraba a ese coche, y también la primera que Kensuke sacaba el automóvil del garaje, donde él mismo lo reparaba con ayuda de algunos mecánicos que debes en cuando iban a la casa.

-A mi no me eches esa peste. –gruño Kensuke cuando Asuka presionaba su perfume para ambientar un poco el auto.

-¿Disculpa?, ¡no es una peste, es MI perfume! –se ofendió ella. –¡y peste es esta chatarra!.

Shinji que estaba sentado en el puesto de copiloto entorno los ojos.

-Pues esta chatarra es la que te vino a salvaaaar, agradece que te viniéramos a buscar, a pesar de que nos caíste a puros cuentos. –respondió dolido de que ella insultar su auto.

Asuka bufo, -Pues no te pedí tu ayuda, llame solo a Shinji, y si tu quisiste venir es tu problema, i-d-i-o-t-a. –recalco cada letra con desprecio.

Kensuke resoplo y antes de que pudiera contraatacar, Shinji los detuvo. –son las dos de la mañana, no pueden dejar esta discusión para más tarde.

-¡Hum! –soltó Asuka cruzándose de brazos.

Kensuke manejo ceñudo durante todo el camino, y cuando llegaron Rei y Yoshiro estaban despiertos en la sala, -despertamos cuando escuchamos el ruido del auto. –explico Rei.

-¡Pues se acabo la fiesta, todo el mundo a dormir!. –los regaño Soryu, quien no quería que le hicieran más preguntas.

-Y lo dices tú. –dijo con ironía el de anteojos.

Asuka le lanzo una mirada rabiosa y todos se fueron a dormir, al día siguiente cuando llegaron a la universidad, fue tal cual como Shinji imaginaba, todos murmuraban y hablaban mal de Kensuke.

-Tranquilo amigo ya verás que pronto se olvidan del incidente. –lo animo Shinji.

-Ojala fuera verdad. –murmuro el de lentes.

Ikari lamento tener que dejar solo a su amigo, pero tenía que presentar un examen vital, después de terminar la prueba, salió a buscarlo, para hacerle compañía, porque de verdad lo que estaba diciendo todos los alumnos no era nada bueno.

Mientras Shinji lo buscaba Asuka también hacia lo mismo, y lo encontró en la cancha de baloncesto, desde lejos vio como Wanda Ebisawa le gritaba y luego abofeteaba a Kensuke, pero no conforme con eso, las demás porristas también lo hicieron, Soryu sintió que las tripas se le retorcían de la rabia.

Aida ajeno a la presencia de la pelirroja, se sentó en las gradas y se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos, las mejillas le ardían como si se las fueran cortado con un cuchillo, estaba hundido en su miseria cuando Asuka se sentó a su lado.

-Vi lo que te hicieron esas chicas.

-¿Sí?, pues ahórrate tus burlas no estoy de humor. -respondió a la defensiva.

-No vine a burlarme, ya viene siendo hora de que hagamos las paces por enésima vez, -Kensuke no dijo nada seguía sosteniéndose la cabeza, mirando al suelo, -lamento haber votado tu estúpida metra.

Kensuke levanto la cabeza para mirarla con ceño, ella abrió su bolso y saco una bolsa llena de metras. -aquí hay 237 de todos los tamaños y colores, cualquiera que elijas tendrá el poder que tu le des, -se la puso en las manos e hiso un movimiento para irse pero él la tomo de la muñeca para detenerla.

-Hablemos un rato. –dijo serio.

Ella se sentó nuevamente, en momentos como esos él notaba que bajo esa careta de chica dura, por dentro Soryu tenía un corazón muy noble, es difícil ser amigo de Asuka, pero más difícil no serlo.

-Sabes, me siento como una basura, todo el mundo me odia aquí, mis actividades extracurriculares a mi no me importaban demasiado, pero para Wanda era toda su vida ser la capitana, a hora por mi culpa le quitaron el titulo, y es muy probable que tenga que abandonar el equipo, me odia con todas sus fuerzas. –dijo tristemente.

-Tú, en verdad te preocupas por ella, -dijo sorprendida.

-No como te lo estas imaginando, no tengo nada con ella, ni tampoco estoy enamorado, pero si me siento mal por lo que le e provocado. -Asuka extrañamente no dijo nada y él agregó -pero nada de esto es tu culpa, sino mía por dejarme atrapar.

-La culpa es de la follasaura por no estudiar, -se puso de pie la irse al laboratorio, -ya deja de mortificarte y haz el favor de no meterte más en problemas.

Kensuke sonrió por primera vez en toda esa mañana, hizo el saludo militar ante ella -si señorita, ojala estudiaras conmigo, así por lo menos tendría a alguien con quien hablar.

Eso la hizo sentir mal y hasta quiso abrazarlo para consolarlo, pero ella no hace ese tipo de cosas, así que solo se marcho dejándolo solo.

**.**

**.**

Dos días después, cuando Shinji trabajaba de cajero en la estación de servicios, Ayanami se presento en su trabajo. -Rei. -musito Shinji sorprendido de verla allí. -¿sucedió algo malo? –pregunto preocupado.

Ella sonrió como muy pocas veces, y era la primera vez que Shinji podía ver sus dientes blanquísimos, -Al contrario, disculpa que viniera a tu trabajo pero no podía esperar a que regresaras.

El corazón de Shinji se acelero al escucharla, _"¿cómo lo dice simplemente así?",_ se pregunto conmocionado haciéndose toda clase de ilusiones.

-Salí a hacer las compras que me indicaste y por el camino ayude a una señora con sus bolsas, entonces ella me conto que tiene un vivero, y yo quise visitarlo, ¡es hermoso!, estuvimos conversando sobre plantas, el resumen es que me ofreció trabajar con ella, incluso podre vivir en el vivero si quiero. –explicaba emocionada de ya no tener que vivir de la caridad y poder tener dinero propio para sus gastos.

Shinji se entristeció profundamente y a Rei le desanimo su falta de palabras, -¿no te alegras por mí? –pregunto desconcertada.

-No es por eso, -se apresuro a decir, es solo que… ¿no te parece muy extraño que una desconocida te ofrezca trabajo así de la nada?, y para remate vivir con ella.

-Creí que te alegrarías, incluso te busque a ti en vez de a Yoshiro, fue una tontería venir aquí, -dijo dando un paso atrás chocando con un estante de chucherías, Shinji inmediatamente la ayudo a recoger los empaques de platanitos, -Gracias, iré a hacer las compras. –comento aun procesando la decepción.

No podía entender porque Shinji no se alegraba de su logro, si se la pasaba animándola a que hiciera cosas nuevas, y cuando por fin lograra independizarse, intenta desanimarla.

-Si esperas un poco, ya dentro de quince minutos acaba mi turno, y así te ayudo a cargar las bolsas. –dijo tímidamente.

Lo que menos quería Rei era quedarse allí, una parte de ella estaba enojada con el chico, la otra parte espero pacientemente a que el joven terminara, Ikari usaba un uniforme de jeans azul y camisa manga corta de color rojo, _"el rojo le sienta bien"_ pensó observándolo y eso que ella odiaba ese color. Unas adolecentes como de trece años entraron a comprar, aunque Rei no voy que compraran algo, solo estaban allí tonteando con Shinji, no sabía porque, pero eso le resultaba molesto.

-Oh, qué pena, volveremos otro día, para ver si ya las trajeron.

Dijo una de ellas con una falsa voz dulzona, se fueron y Shinji camino hacia la puerta y puso el cartel de cerrado. –ahora si nos vamos. –anuncio alegre el muchacho, pero Rei lo miraba sumamente seria. –lamento que tuvieras que esperar.

-No fue nada… aunque pudiste cortar la conversación te has pasado 15 minutos de tu hora de salida.

-Me pasa bastante seguido, vienen siempre que estoy aquí, parece que saben mi horario, -explico, -pero no creas que estoy presumiendo, en realidad me parecen molestas –se apresuro a agregar.

Rei aun no se había hecho una imagen exacta de Ikari, pues este a pesar de ser tímido a veces hacia cosas que la sorprendían.

-¿Por qué no compramos las cosas aquí?.-propuso Rei, olvidando el asusto de la niñas ofrecidas.

**.**

**.**

Kensuke se encontraba en el palacio de justicia llevándole un disco a uno de sus profesores, los últimos dos días había sido fatal para él, los ánimos en la universidad seguían siendo los mismos, y él estaba pensando seriamente en cambiarse de instituto.

Pero no sabía cómo plantearles la idea a sus amigos, porque sabía lo que le dirían, "solo debes esperar un poco", también estaba el hecho de que Asuka se había esforzado para que él no fuera excusado, _"¿pero bajo qué precio?",_ eso lo atormentaba.

El sonido de un sollozo lo hizo detener sus pasos, agudizó el oído y volvió a escucharlo, guiado por el sonido se fue acercando a la gran ventana, y grande fue su sorpresa cuan hallo fuera de la ventana a una joven con la cara empapada en lagrimas.

-Demonios que. –balbuceo incredulo, pues estaban a cincuenta pisos del suelo y por lo visto la chica pensaba suicidarse.

-¡Largo! –grito ella cuanto lo vio.

**.**

**.**

-Es una larga historia. –respondió Shinji.

Salieron del lugar y fueron a un supermercado, hacer las compras con Rei era extraño, se sentía raro, se sentía bien, Shinji supuso que hacia debía sentirse hacer las compras con tu pareja, ese pensamiento lo hizo sonrojarse.

-Tienes la cara toda roja, ¿te sientes bien? –le pregunto inocentemente ella.

-Err… Si, es el cambio de temperatura, del calor de la calle al frio. –mintió y detestaba mentir, pero últimamente se estaba convirtiendo en todo un experto, se odiaba por eso.

-¿Podemos comprar caquis?, me recuerdan a Hokkaidō, hay muchos árboles de esa fruta. –explico ella con cierta ilusión.

-Claro lleva todas las que quieras.

Rei se alegro y comenzó a tomar varias, Shinji la observaba discretamente mientras metia cereales en el carrito de las compras, la nueva Rei le gustaba cada día más, y él aun no lograba terminar con Karen y eso le preocupaba muchísimo.

**.**

**.**

Kensuke llevaba más de diez minuto intentando hacer que la chica entrara a la sala, y esa misma cantidad de tiempo ella llevaba amenazando con saltar si se acercaba a ella. Así que estaba cansado y frustrado, porque no podía largarse, ya era demasiado tarde, la había visto y su conciencia lo mataría si mañana el rostro de la mujer aparecía en el periódico hecha puré.

-¡¿Crees que eres la única que tiene problemas?!, ¡todos los tenemos!,-grito enojado, -soy un estúpido huérfano que vive una mentira a diario, aparte de eso me expulsaron de todos los club que me gustan, por cambiar notas, si, intentaba impresionar a una chica, que ahora me odia porque se a rayado en toda la universidad por mi culpa.

-No me interesan tus problemas solo déjame morir en paz. –respondió ella sentada peligrosamente en la orilla de la ventana.

-¿Es por un chico?, -quiso saber, -si es por eso, te diré que yo estoy enamorado de una chica que jamás será para mi, aun así sigo adelante. –confeso él.

-¿Porque?.

-Porque todo tenemos que seguir adelante y no…

-NO, ¡¿porque demonios no puedes estar con ella?! –grito estresada.

-¡Esta enamorada de mi mejor amigo!, -grito para hacerse oír pues el viento había comenzado a soplar más fuerte, poniendo en mayor peligro la vida de la joven, -pero eso no importa, la vida vale demasiado como para echarse a morir por amores imposibles, la vida es mucho más que amor.

-No es por un amor. –susurro ella mirando al edificio del frente.

-Entonces háblame, cuéntame tus problemas, -ella no dijo ni media palabra, -ok no me cuentes nada, dame solo dos días para mostrarte un mundo diferente, y después de eso si sigues queriendo suicidarte yo mismo te ayudare a planear una muerte sin dolor.

-¿Me ayudaras a planearla? –pregunto asombrada.

-Pues claro, palabra de honor, ahora dame la mano. –dijo acercándose extendiendo sus dos brazos para ayudarla a entrar.

Ella le dio la mano pero al intentar darse la vuelta resbalo, -¡no me sueltes!.-lloriqueó muerta de miedo.

-¡No lo hare!, -lucho hasta que consiguió subirla, y aun abrazándola por la cintura pregunto -¿cómo te llamas?

Ella de soltó odiosamente y por sus ropas elegantes Kensuke podía deducir que era rica o algo parecido. -no quiero que sepas quien soy, ¿además para que quieres saber el nombre de la chica de la cual ayudaras a preparar su muerte?.

Él levanto ambas cejitas, -¡uh vaya!, ¿entonces eres famosa?, discúlpame que no te reconozca pero últimamente no veo casi televisión –dijo rascándose la nuca, ella frunció el ceño, -eres bastante bonita, así que te llamare Bella, y si tengo dos días para cambiar tu mundo, más vale que no perdamos tiempo.


	15. Un cambio repentino

**N/A: **aquí el capitulo 15, un poco más largo, pero más entretenido.

* * *

"**LA TRIBU" **

**By ASUKA02 **

**Capitulo 15: Un cambio repentino**

**.**

Sentados frente a la mesa, Shinji y Rei desayunaban en silencio, hasta que Asuka se les unió, -¿y ustedes dos qué se traen?. –pregunto extrañada, pues todas las mañanas tenía que soportar al Shinji intentando quedar bien con la mujer maravilla.

-Conseguí un trabajo y Shinji está enojado por eso.

-No estoy enojado. –se defendió rápidamente avergonzado por sentirse expuesto ante su amiga pelirroja.

Soryu levanto ambas cejas, -¿y por que ella dice eso kid? –pregunto de manera mordaz la chica alemana.

Pero antes de que Shinji respondiera Kensuke se sentó con ellos y se apuro a llevase un pan a la boca. –te has peinado. –comento Asuka asombrada.

Shinji miro a su amigo y comprobó que era cierto y que hasta estaba usando gel fijador, -te ves muy diferente. –comento Rei.

-Dilo con más confianza, estoy re guapo. –presumió sirviéndose un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Rei no decía ese tipo de cosas de re guapo, ni nada de eso, pero mirando bien al amigo de Shinji, tenía que admitir que tenía cierto atractivo, aunque si tenía que destacar alguna cualidad de Kensuke sin duda era su carisma.

-Y hasta estas usando perfume, ¿qué bicho te ha picado? –se burlo la alemana viéndolo comer rápidamente.

-No tengo tiempo para explicaciones –respondió poniéndose de pie.

-¿Vas a la universidad? –le pregunto Shinji.

-¡Nah!, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, si alguien pregunta digan que estoy enfermo.

Luego se fue y los tres se miraron las caras, Asuka sonrió con malicia mirando a Shinji, -Así que el kid no quiere que trabajes.

Rei asintió lentamente y Shinji la miro perplejo, ¿desde cuándo esas dos se había confabulado en su contra?. -ustedes no están comprendiendo, yo… yo estoy de acuerdo con que trabaje, pero no todavía, pues ella… ella aun no se ha adaptado a la gente de la ciudad, aquí la gente no es tan buena como en Hokkaidō. –explico complicado se sentía presionado por la vista de las dos chicas sobre él.

-En eso tiene razón el kid. –Concordó Soryu, pero Shinji no había terminado de alegrarse cuando ella agrego, -pero desaprovechar un trabajo en estos tiempos es una estupidez.

-Es lo mismo que pienso. –concordó Ayanami.

Shinji se sentía mal, porque puede que con su egoísmo alejara a Rei de él, en vez de acercarla, la primera elegida siguió desayunando, y Asuka pudo ver la preocupación en el rostro de Ikari.

La alemana vio la hora en su reloj de pulsera y dijo -Hoy no tengo clases, ¿cuándo comenzaras a trabajar?

-Mañana. –respondió tranquilamente la otra.

-Entonces te llevare de compras. –dictamino Soryu, antes que Rei pudiera negarse, agrego. –No es un regalo, me pagaras cada yen, pero luego.

Y como Rei quería ganarse la confianza de la chica, no se negó, Ikari se despidió de ambas y se fue a la universidad, uno de sus temores era precisamente que gente estúpida se burlara de la ropa de Ayanami. Caminaba por los pasillos sintiendo que quería profundamente a su amiga alemana, _"ella hace todo esto para que yo me sienta más tranquilo"._

-¡Shinji! –exclamo una chica abrazándolo repentinamente por la espalda.

-Karen –dijo sin mucho ánimo, para ser sincero se había olvidado de que ella regresaría de viaje justamente ese día.

-Tengo que contarte miles de cosas que me pasaron. –decía muy emocionada.

Se lo llevo al cafetín y allí comenzó con una larga perorata, mientras el chico sufria porque no encontraba las palabras para terminar con la chica, -Tengo que ir a clases ahora. –se excuso él poniéndose de pie.

-¿Y no puedes faltar? –le pregunto poniendo voz de niña pequeña.

-No, Karen tengo un examen importante. –dijo con voz suave y pacifica.

-Está bien, te esperare para que salgamos por allí. –Dijo poniéndose de pie y pasando los brazos alrededor de los hombros de su novio, -compre nueva lencería. –le susurro en el oído.

Luego lo beso, así como besaba ella, sin ninguna vergüenza de que estuvieran en un lugar público, Ikari respondió al beso, no era de piedra y sonrió forzadamente cuando se separaron.

Cuando termino la clase de biología, Shinji sentía la cabeza grandísima de tanto pensar, ni siquiera había prestado atención a la explicación del profesor, ya después tendría que pedirle los apuntes a alguna compañera, no quería salir del salón porque sabía que Karen estaba allí esperándolo.

Dejo que todos los alumnos salieran, las piernas le temblaban tanto que se quedo allí sentado, _"vamos tengo que hacerlo, no debo huir ya soy un hombre"_ se alentó a ponerse de pie, y lo hizo, pero apenas había dado unos pasos cuando Karen entro al aula.

-¿Que sucede papi?, me preocupe de que no salieras y tuve que entrar.

-Err, es… que… me tarde recogiendo mis útiles. –invento.

Ella sonrió de manera seductora y lo fue empujado hasta que Shinji se vio atrapado con el escritorio y el cuerpo de ella, -no lo hemos hecho en un escritorio.

-¡Ah, Karen! –exclamo todo rojo.

-¿Que pasa ya no me deseas? –le pregunto haciendo un puchero.

-Err… si, pero tenemos que hablar.

**.**

**.**

-No me gusta este tipo de ropa. –comento Rei mirándose al espejo, no le gustaba que los pantalones le quedaran tan ajustados.

Asuka bufo al escucharla, -No te ha gustado nada de lo que te has probado, -respondió fastidiada, -y lastimosamente todo te ha quedado bien.

Ambas mujeres se encontraban en una tienda de un centro comercial, -¿Lastimosamente? –repitió Ayanami confundida.

-Sí, es odioso ver que todo de quede bien. –reconoció la pelirroja.

-Si a mí me queda bien, a ti te queda mucho mejor, por acá, y por acá, -Dijo tocándose el trasero y luego los pechos, Soryu rompió a reír en una carcajada y Ayanami arrugo la frente ligeramente, si no quería ponerse ropas tan pegadas era porque no quería mostrar las miserias que ella creía tener.

-Pues para tu información usar ropa ajustada te ayudara a realzar tus curvas, pero tiene que haber un equilibrio, si vistes con todas las prendas ajustadas, parecerás una puta como la novia de Shinji.

-¿Shinji tiene novia?-pregunto instantáneamente.

**.**

**.**

Shinji con dificulta y muchas pausas le había dicho a Karen que ya no podían seguir siendo novios, porque le estaba gustando otra chica, pero ella había comenzado a llorar y él no sabía qué hacer.

-Ya no llores Karen. –rogaba intento abrazarla pero ella se resistía.

-¡Pero si me estas dejando, como no quieres que lo haga! –grito y Shinji se asusto.

-P-pero, no es tu culpa.

-¡Por supuesto que no!. –Grito más enojada, -le dije a mis padres que les presentaría a mi novio hoy mismo, y eso hare, no me importa que de pronto te hallas enamorado de otra.

Shinji se quedo mudo como una piedra, -Voy a olvidar todo lo que me dijiste y te daré otra oportunidad. –agrego más calmada. –ahora vayamos a tu casa para que te cambies, tenemos que almorzar con ellos.

Ya no tenía corazón para seguir negándose, cuando Shinji llego a casa afortunadamente no había nadie, -Parece que no hay nadie.

-Es que no hay nadie. –confirmo ya derrotado y vencido por la necedad de Karen.

-¿Si?, me dan ganas de violarte aquí. –bromeo Karen.

A Shinji no le causo ninguna gracia su chiste, afortunadamente Kensuke llego para impedir cualquier asalto sexual. -¡Que hay Karen! –la saludo alegremente el pecoso que a la vez parecía extrañado.

-Aquí cuñado, con los nervios a flor de piel.

-¿Y eso porque?

Shinji odio que ella le contara lo de que iba a conocer a los señores Opawuas y el muy cretino de Kensuke lo que hizo fue burlarse, Shinji se llevo al de lentes hacia la cocina y le explico que en realidad había terminado con la chica y esta, seguía insistiendo con lo contrario.

-Creo que ha perdido el juicio, no sé qué hacer. –murmuro desesperado.

-Te consejo que no conozcas a los viejos, si lo haces te vas a meter en un tremendo paquete, además tienes que estar con la chica que amas, ya han esperado demasiado.

-Es lo mismo que pienso. –Concordó Shinji,-¿tú crees que ella sienta lo mismo por mi?

Kensuke recordó aquella ocasión con Asuka, -Estoy seguro, si hasta te cela la he visto hacerlo.

Shinji sonrió tontamente, recordando el día anterior cuando Rei se molesto porque tardaba mucho atendiendo a las adolecentes que tonteaban con él, y si Kensuke sabia eso era porque Ayanami seguramente ya lo había hecho antes, _"¿pero con quien me cela?", "seguro que con Asuka", _la imagen de Rei apareció en la mente de Ikari _"es tan bonita". _

-Gracias amigo, me has dado el valor que necesito, le dejare claro a Karen que no quiero más nada con ella, y cuando salga del trabajo le comprare un obsequio a…

-A tu amorcito, sí, ya se, -se mofo Aida, -no tengo mucho tiempo voy a darme una ducha y me voy, no termines con ella aquí, sería muy desagradable si llega Asuka y ve todo el drama.

-Tienes razón.

-Siempre la tengo, -presumió Kensuke, Shinji ya iba a salir a la sala cuando el pecoso agrego. –Shinji. –Ikari se detuvo, -esto va en serio, si lastimas a Asuka te hare comer polvo hasta que lo manches con tu sangre.

Shinji sonrió creyendo que era broma, -Tranquilo llevare a Karen lejos de aquí, no me gustaría que Rei la viera.

**.**

**.**

Cuando Asuka y Rei llegaron de la calle, no había nadie en la casa, ya Shinji se había ido a trabajar, ambas se dejaron caer en el mueble estaban agotadas de tanto caminar. La puerta se abrió y por ella entro Yoshiro.

-¡Vaya te ves diferente no pareces la misma! –exclamo el ainu, Rei se ruborizo levemente y Asuka sonrió satisfecha.

-Y eso que no se ha puesto maquillaje, cuando uses maquillaje dejaras de ser una india. –la pico Soryu.

-No soy una india. –Protesto Ayanami, -y tampoco quiero dejar de ser yo, además el maquillaje lo hacen con fetos de bebes. –declaro muy segura.

Asuka se horrorizo y Yoshiro comenzó a reír, -Voy a preparar una limonada, -dijo alzando la bolsa de limones que había comprado, las dos se antojaron y él se fue a la cocina.

Diez minutos después apareció con tres vasos con hielo y una jarrita de limonada, el primero que sirvió fue para la pelirroja, y Rei no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, pues sabía perfectamente que el ainu esta bobamente enamorado de la alemana. Antes de que él se lo confesara ella nunca se había enterado de que se hubiese interesado en alguna chica.

**.**

**.**

En la tarde cuando Shinji salió del trabajo paso por una tienda de mascotas para comprarle un animalito a su _"muy apreciada",_ amiga.

–¡Una conejilla de indias de las narices preñada! –exclamo Asuka apenas Shinji entro a la casa con la jaulita.

-Solo está un poco gorda. –Dijo ruborizándose, -¿dónde está Rei?.

-En el desván, y te advierto que no quiero ver ese animalejo por aquí en la sala-respondió fastidiada.

Shinji subió las escaleras, llevando la jaula oculta tras su espalda, toco la puerta y cuando Rei le dio la orden de pasar, abrió la puerta, -¿Shinji? –musito incomoda, Yoshiro había vuelto a salir y estaba sola.

-Rei. –murmuro viéndola vestida con unos jeans ajustados que dejaban ver sus curvas, en la parte de arriba solo tenía una sencilla franela color vino tinto. –te queda bien esa ropa. –comento ruborizado.

-¿Que traes allí? –pregunto al ver una esquina de la jaula.

Él la puso en el suelo y Rei exclamo. –¡una conejilla de indias!.

-Yo… la compre para ti. –dijo tímidamente, había sufrido un ataque de nervios antes de atreverse a tocar la puerta y seguía nervioso.

Ayanami había sacado el animal y ahora la cargaba como a un bebé, incluso lo mecía como tal, esa imagen enterneció al muchacho. –¿y tu novia no se enoja porque le des regalos a otras chicas? –pregunto jugando con el animalito.

Shinji se quedo helado, -Yo… bueno, yo… ya no tengo novia –balbuceo, -me dejo por otro. –invento porque si le decía que fue él quien termino con la chica ese mismo día, Rei podía formarse una mala imagen de él.

-Esta conejilla esta apunto de tener crías. –comento ignorando el comentario del chico.

-¿Si?, entonces Asuka me va a dar una paliza, me acaba de advertir que no quería verlo en la sala. –comento preocupado, lo que hizo que Rei soltara una suave risita que termino por hacerlos reír a ambos.

Estuvieron hablando del lugar donde lo compro, y las cosas que come, Shinji prometió hacerle una jaula más grande, una hora después ya no sabían de qué hablar y el joven echo un vistazo a todo el desván buscando algún tema de conversación. El lugar estaba muy ordenado, limpio, olía bien y las dos hamacas colgaban de los tubos del techo.

-Mañana te acompañare a tu trabajo, para que vean que no estás sola. –dijo él, era la primera vez que tomaba una decisión por si solo que involucrará a alguien más.

-Me avergonzaras en mi primer día, no soy una niña. –se opuso ella. –A demás te estás tomando muchas molestias conmigo y no quiero abusar –concluyo seriamente.

-No es molestia… me gusta ayudar. –Respondió con timidez, -bueno… iré a cambiarme.

Cuando Shinji salía por la puerta, Rei le pregunto. -¿Por qué me diste este regalo?.

Si no lo preguntaba no podría dormir, Ikari se rasco la nuca abrumado, aun no estaba listo para declarársele –Por que hoy es el día de tu cumpleaños. –invento.

Tras esa noticia bomba la dejo en un mar e pensamientos, -soy basura, soy estiércol de cerdos, soy de lo peor. –murmuraba Shinji bajo la regadera.

Veinte minutos después no lo soporto más y ya estaba en la sala confesándose con Asuka, -Te has vuelto todo un mitómano. –dijo ella después de enterarse del orfanato y del cumpleaños, Shinji se restregó la cara sintiéndose peor. –Tranquilo cuando decidas contarle la verdad, me pondré de tu lado.

En ese momento Shinji noto que Asuka había madurado muchísimo, más que todos ellos.

-Gracias amiga. –dijo conmovido.

-Es raro que Kensuke no allá llegado. –comento Asuka.

-Paso por mi trabajo, andaba con una chica me dijo que le estaba mostrando la ciudad.

-¿Una chica del instituto? -pregunto extrañada.

-No, pero creo que era coreana por su acento, me pidió dinero prestado y se fueron. –respondió recordando a la chica.

-Ya... seguro que está intentando ligársela.

-Bueno ya sabes cómo es, aunque esta vez no se andaba con juegos, voy a preparas dos helados, ¿de qué lo quieres de fresa o chocolate?. –pregunto más alegre, la conversación con la pelirroja le había quitado un gran peso de encima.

-Sabes de sobra que detesto el helado de fresa, ¿y ella era bonita?

-Si, parecía estrella de cine, ¿le echo lluvia de chocolate encima?

-Claro.

Shinji hizo un tercer helado para Ayanami de fresa con chocolate y se lo llevo, ella estaba preparando un nido para la conejilla y antes de que Rei le cayera a preguntas sobre su pasado, él dijo que iría a hacer sus deberes escolares.

Eso intento, pero se puso a ver una película con la pelirroja, y en vista de que su amigo no llegaba, cenaron los cuatro, y él se quedo con la alemana viendo otra película en la sala, esta vez quien comentaba era Shinji, Asuka estaba extrañamente callada, seguramente con demasiada pereza para irse a su cuarto.

El teléfono de la sala sonó y Shinji lo agarro antes que Soryu. –Sí… aja, tranquilo, no te preocupes… suerte.

-Era Kensuke, dice que no va a venir hoy, va a acampar en la playa.

-Pero si la tienda la tiene aquí. –replico Soryu.

-Alquilaran una o eso fue lo que entendí, tal parece que nuestro hermano está creciendo, ojala logre impresionarla con los colores del amanecer, voy a prepararme un sándwich, ¿quieres uno?.

-Nein, voy a dormir.

Shinji fue a cerrar el portón, termino de ver la película mientras se comía el sándwichy luego se fue a dormir, en su cuarto se puso la pijama y se metió en la cama, pero antes de ponerse los audífonos en los oídos, la escucho hipar.

Ikari desde su cama toco la pared con una mano -¿Asuka? -la llamo preocupado, pero solo recibió un silencio absoluto como respuesta.

Se concentro en intentar escuchar algo, pero ahora se escucha el sonido suave de una melodía, él como gran conocedor de música clásica la reconoció, "adagio de Chopin". Supuso salía del celular de su amiga.

_"¿Ella... esta triste pero porque?, debí comprarle un regalo a ella también". _

**.**

**.  
**  
-No veo que pueda haber de interesante en todo esto, ¿esta playa es segura?. –pregunto la joven, contemplando el mar negro por la oscuridad.

-No hay un lugar completamente seguro en este planeta, pero tranquila estaba en el club de kung fu, ¡yo te protegeré!.

-¿A qué nivel llegaste?

-Bueno sólo entre a las primeras clases, pero se esto, -Se puso de pie y comenzó a realizar varios movimientos que a ella NO le parecían muy profesionales –y se saltar para atrás.

Lo hizo haciendo que ella aplaudiera, pero el hecho de que Kensuke se fuera a sentar silencioso y con gesto de dolor la hizo reírse a carcajadas. Él refunfuño y la chica dejo de reír.

-Ya, en serio fue asombroso - dijo animándolo, -Yo en la escuela practicaba gimnasia artística, te enseñare algo.

Se quito una cinta del pelo, soltando el brillante cabello negro, y comenzó a danzar sin música, su elasticidad sorprendió al chico. -¿sorprendido?.

Él asintió lentamente. -eres muy ágil con esa cinta, ¿que mas sabes hacer con ella?.

-Podría apretar tu cuello hasta estrangularte, -respondió pasando la cinta roja por el cuello del pecoso, -o atarnos a los dos. –agrego haciendo eso.

Kensuke se quedo prendado de sus ojos negros, -¿y dime esa chica a la dices amar, te incapacita para estar con otras?.

Kensuke negó lentamente, -Ya te lo dije, no tengo ninguna posibilidad con ella. –respondió en voz baja.

-No entiendo como alguien no podría quererte, eres divertido, cariñoso, guapo, inteligente, ¿Qué más quiere?.

-No tengo complejos por eso, ¿qué decías sobre que soy guapo y ardiente?. –pregunto fastidiándola.

-No dije ardiente. –replico ella.

-Pero lo soy, y si te suicidas mañana no lo sabrás nunca.

Ella soltó una risita coqueta -lo sabré ahora, lo atrajo de la chaqueta y lo beso, y se besaron, primero lento y luego con más intensidad, -ves por eso no puedes morir.

Volvieron a besarse, -si supieras quien soy no me besarías de manera tan atrevida.

Volvieron a besarse otra vez, -ya deja de vacilarme y dime tu nombre.–murmuro con los ojos cerrados apoyando su frente con la de ella.

-Lana… Lana Kraisman Tupban. –susurro.

Abrió los ojos como platos apartándose de la chica, pero ella lo jalo y beso de una manera tan candente que él olvido cualquier nombre, -uffs está haciendo calor -dijo soplando, estaba excitadísimo.

-Eso es porque tienes mucha ropa, ven aquí.

Lo tomo de la mano y entraron a la tienda de campaña, allí se besaron mientras las prendas iban quedando esparcidas en el suelo…

–¿Ya no te quieres suicidar?. –le pregunto agitado y dejándola sobre él para no aplastarla con su peso.

-Convénceme de no hacerlo. –susurro quitándole los lentes.

Kensuke como respuesta le regalo una tierna sonrisa, y con tan seductora orden la dejo bajo él y la besó con ardor bajando hasta sus pechos.


	16. Me voy

"**LA TRIBU" **

**By ASUKA02 **

**Capitulo 16: Me voy**

**.**

Un hermoso jardín se presentaba ante los ojos de Rei y Shinji, el lugar donde Ayanami trabajaría parecía un pedazo de paraíso, y el olor a cientos de flores era tan fuerte que no podía diferenciarse una especie de la otra, una señora con el pelo blanco y un delantal se quito los guantes y se acerco a ellos. Saludo a la chica, Shinji se presento amablemente, la dueña del vivero les dio un recorrido por el lugar mientras les hablaba de las plantas.

-¿Y este joven tan apuesto es tu novio? –pregunto repentinamente la que a partir de hoy seria la jefa de Rei.

-Es un amigo. –respondió con una seriedad que hizo que Shinji recordara a la antigua Rei.

Él se había quedado callado como si esperara que Rei dijera lo contrario, la mujer miro al chico y le dijo en tono de secretismo. –Pues si no te apuras cualquiera de nuestros clientes te la podría quitar, vienen muchos jóvenes guapos a este lugar.

Aunque Shinji se sintió avergonzado hasta la medula intento disimular con una leve sonrisa, -Yo, -se rasco la nuca, -debo ir a la universidad, fue un gusto conocerla.

Shinji se fue casi que huyendo y la vieja miro a Rei, -Me agrada el muchacho, ¿Te gusta? –indago la mujer.

Rei no veía que tenía que ver eso con su trabajo, -No es necesario que respondas, pero me gusta saber si mis empleados tienes absoluta disponibilidad, a veces hacemos viajes para entregar pedidos.

-Estoy soltera –respondió seriamente. –¿dónde quiere que comience a trabajar?

**.**

**.**

* * *

Cuando Kensuke llego a la casa, no había nadie en esta, por primera vez en semanas se encontraba solo, estaba muy cansado así que fue directo a tomar una ducha para luego dormir un rato. Bajo la regadera no pudo evitar pensar en sus dos amigos, y la velada que debieron tener en su ausencia. _"esto pasaría tarde o temprano". _Durante años se había preparado para ese momento, pero aun así aquello le molestaba un poco._ "¿Qué debo hacer?, ¿apoyarlos o fingir que no se que se revuelcan en mi casa?". _

Tan pensativo estaba que salió del baño con la toalla atada en su cintura, cosa que no hacia nunca porque a Soryu se enfadaba, y justamente ella venia llegando de la calle.

-Vaya hasta que al fin apareciste. –dijo Asuka en tono frio.

-Estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar. –respondió sonriendo el muchacho.

-Y muy cómodo por lo que veo.

Kensuke se ruborizo al recordar que solo una toalla lo cubría de la cintura hasta las rodillas, aunque no tenia de que avergonzarse, no eran ningún debilucho, desde pequeño supo que para ser militar tenía que ejercitarse, y eso hizo, luego termino por elegir la carrera de cinematografía.

Era de mente ágil y cuando una mujer se le quedaba mirando como lo estaba haciendo Soryu, él aprovechaba la oportunidad para intentar conseguir una cita, pero con ella no tenía que leer entre líneas, eso era perder el tiempo, lo más probable era que lo estuviera comparando con Shinji.

-Estas todo marcado, al menos ten la decencia de taparte. –lo acuso.

-No soy mujer, no tengo porque ocultar nada.

-Debería de importante, ahora mismo me estoy haciendo una nueva imagen de ti, y no es nada buena.

-Eso no me sorprende, ya me has dicho que soy, necio, -comenzó a enumerar con los dedos, -necio, infantil, pedante, payazo, bruto, terco, impaciente y desconsiderado, supongo que ahora soy mujeriego.

-Y lo eres, esto lo confirma, -la piel húmeda de Kensuke se erizo cuando ella toco un arañazo que tenía en el pecho, -perece que te acostaste con un animal.

Si era verdad que estaba todo arañado, pero él tenía buenos recuerdos de cada mordisco.

–Esta me dolió -tomo la mano de Asuka y lo hizo tocarle otro arañazo, -si embargo no creo que tu Shinji aguante tanto, ¿quién crees que tiene mejor cuerpo él o yo?.

-¡Primero no es mi Shinji!, y segundo me vale quien tenga mejor cuerpo, no les miro de esa manera.

A Kensuke se le ocurrió una idea para hacerla confesar su romance con Shinji, capturando su mano dijo –Yo no creo eso, -hizo una pausa y añadió con voz suave, -no me conformo con eso.

Ella parpadeo confundida.

-Pues, pues… ¿Y a mí qué? –replico molestándose, se dio la vuelta para retirarse pero Aida la abrazo por la espalda apegándola a su cuerpo recién duchado fresco y húmedo -que demo…

–No sabes, no sabes cuánto deseo besarte, -le susurro al oído, ahora si Asuka se quedo de piedra, -mírame Asuka, -la hizo girarse, los ojos azules se encontraron con los marrones, al parecer Soryu creía que todo eso no estaba pasando, pues no hizo nada -tócame y dime si me sientes como a un hermano.

Hizo que Asuka lo tocara, hombros y brazos toco, pero solo cuando apretó uno de sus pectorales, parpadeo asustándose al comprobar que aquello si estaba sucediendo, –si me das una razón por la que no debemos estar juntos yo lo entenderé y no insistiré, ahora respóndeme con la verdad, ¿Estas saliendo con Shinji?.

Ella al fin lo comprendió y frunció el ceño -¡Maldita sea toda esta parodia era para que te dijera si estoy saliendo con Shinji!, ¡ESTÁ COMPLETAMENTE LOCO!

Ahora Soryu estaba tan furiosa que quería romper algo, preferiblemente los huesos de Kensuke.

-¿Y entonces si están saliendo?

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?!.

Una avalancha de golpes se fue sobre Aida, el nudo se aflojo, la toalla se cayó y la puerta se abrió. Todo fue muy rápido, cuando Yoshiro los vio se freno, ver a Kensuke apurándose a ponerse la toalla y a su adorada alemana ruborizada como una cereza fue doloroso.

-Wou, perdón no quería interrumpir. –se disculpo el ainu.

-¡Lo único que interrumpes es esto!.

De un momento a otro Kensuke estaba tirado en el mueble, muerto de la risa y con el labio sangrando, tras el puñetazo subió hasta su cuarto completamente alterada, furiosa e indignada. -¡Maldito cretino!.

Fue lo único que entendió, porque lo demás que iba diciendo era en alemán, ella se encerró en su cuarto con un portazo que podría tumbar la casa, Aida no podía parar de reírse.

-¿Puedes explicarme que paso aquí? –pregunto Yoshiro visiblemente enojado.

Kensuke levanto ambas cejas, no le gusto el tonito que el indio uso para hablarle, tampoco le gustaba que este se estuviera haciendo ilusiones con Asuka, porque el único hombre que merecía a Soryu tenía nombre y apellido. _"Shinji Ikari"._

-Creo que ya lo sabes. –respondió señalando los arañazos que tenía en el cuerpo.

Yoshiro se quedo mudo, no hacía falta explicaciones, por los arañazos y moretones en el cuerpo de Kensuke podía deducir que Soryu era una salvaje en la cama, el de lentes luego de mirarlo con una sonrisa burlona, lo dejo solo con su miseria.

En la tarde cuando Rei regreso del trabajo, Yoshiro estaba en el desván acostado en la hamaca, completamente deprimido. –Ella no estaba soltera como de dijiste.

-¿De quién hablas? –le pregunto Rei confundida. Yoshiro la miro seriamente y Ayanami dedujo que hablaba de Asuka, -¿Que sucedió? –pregunto sentándose en la hamaca de al lado, la de ella.

-Se acuesta con ese payazo de Aida. –Dijo con desprecio, -ese chico no la quiere, si la quisiera no saliera con otras.

Tras unos segundos de sorpresa, Rei respondió.

-Es incomodo tener que decirte esto, pero… no te metas en eso, esta casa es de Kensuke, gracias a él vivimos aquí, y si Asuka y él son amantes o novios secretos, no es de tu incumbencia.

-Pero es que no la quiere. –replico con terquedad el Ainu.

-¿Que sabes tú de eso?, no sabemos cuál es su historia, he visto que él la protege mucho, si eso no son sentimientos positivos, ¿entonces no se qué son?.

Después de la conversación con Rei, ella se quedo en la hamaca descansando hasta dormirse, él también se quedo dormido, y despertó una hora después con las risas de Asuka, se asomo por la ventana del desván, y vio a la pelirroja frente a la casa, riéndose a carcajadas mientras Kensuke gruñía limpiando algo blanco de los lentes. Yoshiro no podía escuchar nada pero la conversación era la siguiente.

-Bien estamos a mano, era uno de los más caros ¿sabes?. -respondió Aida quitándose el helado de la cara.

-Y de los más sabrosos, -agrego ella -ven acá, -tras dudar unos segundos Kensuke se acerco con miedo, y tal como lo imagino Soryu le aplasto el de ella en la cabeza, -uno heladito no hará que olvidé tu bromita de mal gusto, no vuelvas a hacerme lo de hoy, porque la pagaras muy caro.

-Oh, vamos, no me salgas con que nadie te ha hecho una propuesta indecente, con lo guapa que eres, debe ser el pan de cada día para ti.

-Pues nadie se a manoseado con mi mano, ni e… ni e, ¡en fin no te interesa!.-replico orgullosa haciendo que el pecoso sonriera.

-No mires, pero Yoshiro nos está viendo, creo que está enamorado de ti, -comento Kensuke, Asuka arrugo la frente viendo al pecoso –esta mañana le hice creer que estamos juntos, sino quieres tener al indio tras de ti, empátate de unas vez con Shinji o dele un chance al indio.

-¡Ni de coña!. –respondió asqueada luego miro a Kensuke y supo lo que tenía que hacer, de ninguna manera iba a permitir que el indio se le acercara más de lo establecido.

Sin saber lo que decían Yoshiro podía deducir que planeaban alguna cita, le dolió ver cómo tras unas palabras de la pelirroja, esta lamio la mejilla de Kensuke quitándole helado y luego entro a la casa, el de lentes sonrió guardando sus manos en los bolsillos, luego miro hacia la ventana y se largo a reír.

Yoshiro se aparto de la ventana y se sentó en el suelo a trabajar con sus artesanías, había hecho una especial que pensaba regalársela a Soryu, pero después de lo de que vio, estaba decidido a venderla.

-Algunos okkay tienen más de lo que merecen. –pensó en voz alta.

-¿Que dijiste? -pregunto Rei despertando.

-Que tengo hambre.

Rei se levanto rapido al ver que ya se le había hecho tarde para preparar la cena y Shinji debía estar por llegar, eso sin contar que los demás ya debían estar atacando la nevera.

Cuando Shinji llego, Kensuke rápidamente se lo llevo al cuarto para enseñarle unos videos, el joven Ikari lo único que quería era beberse un vaso gigante de agua fría y ver que hacia Ayanami, preguntarle cómo le fue en el trabajo, hablarle, verla, ¿acaso era mucho?.

-Esa chica fue mía, -presumía con Shinji mirando en youtube fragmentos de una serie de televisión norteamericana, ¡a que me tienes envidia!.

-¿Y es tu novia? –pregunto asombrado.

-No, pero me acosté con ella y es lo único que importa, la deje en el aeropuerto, me dio un besote allá en la pista y me dijo que regresaría, pero sé que solo lo dijo para no romperme el corazón, ¡a que si soy un galán!, ¿eh?, esta vez te gane y tienes que reconocerlo –se ufano Kensuke.

Shinji no pudo evitar reírse por la actitud tan infantil de su amigo, vieron otros videos más hasta que Ikari recordó algo. -Sabes anoche creo que Asuka estaba llorando.

-¿Cómo? -Se preocupo Kensuke, -le hiciste algo tarado. –lo acuso mirándolo de manera severa.

-Claro que no. –se apuro a defenderse.

-Entonces debió dolerle el estomago o algo, puede ser serio tenemos que convencerla de ir al médico, nunca la he visto llorar debió dolerle mucho. –opino el de lentes.

-Puede que tengas razón.

Minutos después mientras Rei asaba carne en un sartén, Shinji hacia la ensalada, y ella le contaba sobre su primer día de trabajo, -Es como estar en Hokkaidō.

-No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de conocer Hokkaidō, ya hasta empecé a reunir dinero para que vayamos. –le conto Shinji.

-Yo también voy a reunir, cuando me paguen mi primer sueldo.

-Recuerdo cuando me pagaron mi primer sueldo, no gaste nada hasta que vi un DC de Johannes Brahms**, **-comento en tono nostálgico el chico.

-¿Te gusta la música clásica?.

-Sabes de música clásica –se sorprendió él.

-He escuchado algunas.

-Bueno yo, se tocar el Chello. –confeso tímidamente.

-¿Si?, -se extraño ella y a Shinji le dio la impresión de que Ayanami creía que no tenía ninguna habilidad, -me gustaría verte tocar alguna melodía.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista, todos se sentaron a comer, quedando en la siguiente posición, Rei entre Shinji y Yoshiro, Asuka al lado de Ikari y Kensuke frente a Ayanami. El ainu daba las gracias a la madre naturaleza por proporcionarles los alimentos de ese día, eran poquísimas la veces que comían juntos, así que esta era la primera vez que lo escuchaban la pelirroja y Kensuke, quienes morían de ganas por reír.

Asuka le dio un golpecito en la estomago a Kensuke y este no lo soporto mas, un murmullo fue el anticipo a una risa entre dientes y dos segundo más tardes Shinji abrió un ojo al escuchar que Asuka y Aida murmuraban cosas y se reían al mínimo volumen.

-¿De qué te ríes okkay?, te estás burlando de los dioses. –le recrimino apenas termino la oración.

-De los dioses no, más bien ti. –Respondió Kensuke sirviéndose la comida tranquilamente, -hace tiempo que no estás en tu tribu, aquí la gente tiene que trabajar para poder comparar los alimentos.

-La tierra es la que da los alimentos, sin naturaleza no hay comida –respondió perdiendo la paciencia, Rei le soltó un cálmate con la mirada.

-Ken, tiene razón, además las tierras donde siembran los agricultores no son gratuitas, así que no nos salgas con filosofías baratas. –lo apoyo Soryu.

-Escúchala, ella es una genio, y si ella dice que tengo razón es porque la tengo.

Dicho esto se encogió de hombros para luego atacar la comida, Asuka hizo un gesto que decía "aquí mi palabras es la ley", Shinji sonrió, y Rei noto que el ainu se estaba conteniendo, al parecer todo lo que viniera de Kensuke a él le molestaba.

Kensuke como siempre fue el primero en terminar de comer, rodo el plato hasta el centro de la mesa y se volvió hacia la pelirroja que estaba sentada a su lado –cuéntame, ¿qué tenias anoche?, Shinji me dijo que te escucho llorar.

Todos la miraron y la alemana soltó los palillos, Shinji se asusto, odiaba el poco tacto que tenía el pecoso, la alemana sintió que de pronto se enojaba.

-¡¿Ese bruto te dijo eso?!, -replico mirando de manera severa al Ikari, -no estaba llorando, solo me dolía el vientre muy fuerte y me quejaba.

Kensuke soplo aliviado, -¡Que alivio!, ya iba a llamar una ambulancia para irnos para el hospital, -bromeo él, Asuka entorno los ojos y Shinji se sintió fuera de peligro, -cuando sientas un dolor o algo dilo, no te lo guardes, porque Shinji o por lo menos yo, hare lo que sea para que te sientas bien.

-Ok. –respondió Soryu con indiferencia.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso, -agrego Aida quitándole el plato de comida a la pelirroja, que se quedo perpleja de su osadía.

-Aun no he terminado. –gruño intentando quitarle el plato.

-No me la voy a comer, solo te ayudare a cortar la carne, estas convaleciente y no quiero que hagas ningún esfuerzo, -explico tranquilamente mientras cortaba la carne, -abre la boquita. –dijo poniendo frente a ella un bocado de comida.

Shinji no pudo evitar reírse, porque Asuka movía la cabeza de lado a lado para evitar la vergüenza, a Rei todo aquello le parecía súper tierno.-¡ya basta Kensuke! –le amenazo.

De repente Yoshiro se levanto de la mesa, los otros al ver que tenía el plato vacio no dijeron nada, pero Rei sabía lo que le pasaba así que se apuro a terminar de comer y cuando subió al desván el ainu estaba metiendo sus cosas en un bolso.

-¿Que estás haciendo? –le pregunto ella a pesar de que la respuesta era obvia.

-Ya tengo dinero suficiente para alquilar una habitación, así que me voy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, como ven estoy despejando la casa, pero Yoshiro seguirá saliendo continuamente.

Respondiendo a la pregunta sobre quién es Lana Kraisman Tupban, pues sí, es un oc, que tendrá relevancia más adelante, como he dicho en anteriores fics cada personaje que he creado tiene un objetivo o varios así que estén atentos.


	17. Inesperado

**N/A: **aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, saludos a los que leen y gracias a los que comentan, si quieren que ponga algo en particular díganme y tratare de escribirlo.

* * *

"**LA TRIBU" **

**By ASUKA02 **

**Capitulo 17: Inesperado**

**.**

Varios días habían pasado desde que Rei comenzó a trabajar y Yoshiro se fue de la casa, Ayanami había tratado de convencerlo de que se quedara, pero no hubo manera de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, a ella le fuera gustado acompañarlo, pero el lugar donde se mudo era una habitación de apenas tres metros cuadrado.

Soryu, Ikari y Aida ninguno se habían opuesto a que el Ainu se marchara, pero el tercer elegido si habían insistido en que Ayanami se quedara con ellos, ella termino por aceptar ya que el mismo Yoshiro no quiso que lo acompañara.

En la universidad, Shinji esperaba la llegada de Kensuke quien se había ofrecido a llevar a Rei esa mañana al trabajo, él no los pudo acompañar porque aun no terminaba un informe sobre la fauna marina, más específicamente sobre las ballenas azules. Y La tardanza de su amigo de lentes lo estaba poniendo nervioso, le tenía desconfianza al pecoso.

Se comportaba demasiado amable y decía cosas que Shinji jamás diría, en eso le llevaba ventaja, y eso le daba mucha rabia, por otro lado sabía que si le contaba sobre sus sentimientos por Rei, Kensuke se haría a un lado, como cuando años atrás Shinji estuvo interesado en Asuka, pero aun no se sentía preparado para dar semejante información.

**.**

**.**

Estacionándose frente al vivero donde la peliazul trabajaba Kensuke la miro, sonrió y le dijo -Y dime, ¿tengo alguna oportunidad contigo?.

Ella quien tenía la mano sobre la manilla de la puerta lista para abrirla, se detuvo -¿Oportunidad de qué? -pregunto sin entender.

-Ya sabes.

La sonrisa traviesa del chico hizo que Rei comprendiera a que se refería, y le hubiese gustado no haber entendido esa insinuación tan directa. -¿estás intentando ligar conmigo? –pregunto con voz seria, para ella aquello era grave, muy grave.

Él volvió a sonreír y Ayanami se pregunto si eso le funcionaba con las demás.

-No exactamente, ligar suena a algo pasajero y no pretendo eso, sabes he salido con algunas chicas, pero nunca he tenido una novia, las mujeres no me toman en serio, no sé porque, pero volviendo al punto importante, el tiempo que has estado en mi casa a sido suficiente para que te conozca mejor, me agradas y me gustas.

Rei nunca espero algo así, -¿Me estas tomando el pelo?-él negó, -pues no sé qué decirte, es un puesto que creí que ya tenía dueña, ¿no estabas saliendo con Asuka?.

–Que va, la quiero como si fuera mi sangre, por eso me resulta imposible negarle un favor, ella quería que pareciera que teníamos algo para que Yoshiro la dejase en paz, y eso hice, juro que no tengo nada con ella.

Parecía sincero así que Rei medito unos momentos,-en ese caso no quiero que te lo tomes a mal pero no eres mi tipo, no te preocupes saldré de tu casa este fin de semana.

Kensuke soltó una carcajada para fingir su gran decepción. -Relájate solo estaba bromeando, puedes quedarte en mi casa todo el tiempo que quieras, es solo que tenía que intentarlo.

Para Rei quedo claro que en realidad Kensuke ni siquiera estaba interesado en el amor, solo no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad, y no estaba equivocada, Kensuke se había comportado como todo un caballero desde que llego a su casa, solo porque su corazón estaba fechado por otra, sin embargo eso no lo hizo apartar su vista de Ayanami cuando accidentalmente la vio cambiarse de ropa.

Justo en ese momento que se le sembró la idea de conquistarla, llevaba tres días en eso, pero o Ayanami fingía no notarlo o era excesivamente distraída.

-Tenía que intentarlo, eres muy bonita, mucho más que cuando estábamos en la escuela.

-¿Estudiábamos juntos?, -pregunto con mucho interés, -él asintió, -¿y cómo era yo?.

Kensuke se ajusto los lentes pensando en que decirle -Hmm, muy reservada.

-Necesito que me cuentes todo lo que sabes sobre mi vida pasada. –pidió en casi una súplica.

Se rasco la nuca sintiéndose defraudado, _"típico, solo son ambles conmigo cuando quieren algo de mi" _-En realidad no se casi nada. –respondió con sinceridad.

Rei no se podía rendir tan fácil, veía a Kensuke como un salvavidas, un puente a recuperar parte de sus recuerdos.

-Cualquier detalle será importante para mí, se que eres muy inteligente con eso de las computadoras, sé que es un abuso que te pida esto, porque ya haces bastante dejándome quedar en tu casa, pero por favor necesito que me ayudes a investigar sobre quienes eran mis padres.

_"Diablo soy demasiado blando", _pensó decepcionado de su poca resistencia a una mujer bonita. _"la próxima vez seré rudo" _se prometió a sí mismo.

–Cuenta con eso, si siguen vivos los encontraremos, y si están muertos encontrare el lugar donde fueron sepultados. –le aseguro en un arrebato de energía.

-Gracias, desde que llegue a Tokio me he visto sola con este tema de mi familia, siento que no me dicen toda la verdad.

Kensuke no estaba al tanto de toda la historia que Shinji y Asuka le habían inventado a Rei, y eso se debía a que hasta ahora solo se había interesado en saber sobre su vida en la tribu.

-Pues si toca convertirnos en detectives lo haremos, no te preocupes por eso… ahora si no te importa debo ir a clases.

Rei recordó que aun seguía en el auto, le dio las gracias nuevamente al muchacho y salió del auto como nueva esperanza que podría alumbra toda una ciudad, Kensuke le hizo un gesto de adiós con la mano y se alejo en el auto. Cuando llego a la universidad, se estaciono en uno de los lugares más vistosos para que los demás pudieran ver que tenía carro.

No nuevo pero si recién pintado, el Ford Fiesta, que antes era de color naranja, ahora era azul eléctrico y brillaba como nuevo, lamentablemente su alegría se opaco al ver a Wanda Ebisawa, la rubia bajaba de su deportivo color negro, al verlo le torció los ojos, esta vez no lo insulto, solo entro al instituto sin agredirlo.

Kensuke se sintió peor, tan mal como cada vez que la veía observando con tristeza su antiguo equipo, había sido definitivamente expulsada del equipo de porristas, aunque se había enterado que las amigas de Wanda estaban intentando devolverle el puesto.

-¿Porque tardaste tanto? –le pregunto Shinji acercándose a él en el estacionamiento.

Kensuke dejo de mirar a la rubia y se enfoco en Shinji que parecía estresado, -había mucho tráfico, hablamos luego, tengo que entrar a una clase.

Para Shinji, lo bueno de estudiar biología marina era que muy seguido tenía que ir a la playa, sus compañeras de clases revoloteaban alrededor de un chico llamado Dilan, alto atlético, de cabello negro y guapo, al menos eso decían las gemelas amigas de Asuka, de no ser porque iba en la misma clase, Shinji no fuera reparado en él, este en cambio luego de ver a Shinji hablando con la pelirroja había insistido en que se la presentara.

-Hey Shinji, tienes que hacerme al segunda con Asuka, invítala para que vaya con nosotros a la playa.

-¿Porque no lo haces tú?. –respondió evitando el compromiso, no estaba seguro de si quería ver a ese sujeto metido en la casa.

-La invite en el viaje anterior pero me dijo que no podía, si la invito otra vez creerá que soy molesto.

-Ya veo, la invitare pero no te prometo nada. –respondió por salir de paso.

No pensaba decirle nada a la pelirroja, a eso de la diez de la mañana Shinji estaba en el cafetín de la universidad desayunando cuando Kensuke se le unió con un cargamento de comida, para la cantidad de alimentos que consumía a diario Shinji creía que debería ser obeso, no entendía como podía comer y mantener su peso. _"es mi metabolismo"_ era con lo que siempre se defendía.

-¿Y qué me ibas a contar de Rei? –Le pregunto Shinji cuando Aida tomo el primer tequeño de queso, el de lentes lo miro sin entender y él le recordó, -esta mañana dijiste que después me contabas así que asumí que debía ser sobre Rei ya que venias de estar con ella. –se excuso con un leve sonrojo.

-Sobre Rei nada, aunque… me pidió ayuda para encontrar a sus padres, creo que tú puedes ayudarme con eso.

Shinji palideció, no podía dejar que Rei pasara por esa amarga y dolorosa experiencia, pero tampoco encontraba una manera de impedir la investigación sin contarle la verdad a Kensuke.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio de química, Asuka y sus amigas salían del laboratorio cuando un chico feo y gordo se les acerco, enseguida Soryu se escudo poniendo a una de sus amigas frente a ella, esta vez el chico recito un poema de amor, donde la mayoría de las palabras ya no se usaban actualmente. La gente que pasaba por sus alrededores se reían pensando que la cosa era con Umiko.

Asuka huyo con la otra gemela hacia el área del jardín, se reían a carcajadas cuando Umiko las alcanzo, -¡Te has pasado Asuka! –chillo enfurecida.

-Pero si hacían linda pareja, -se burlo su hermana.

-Sí, hasta podías pedir un deseo, solo tenias que frotarle la barriga. –agrego Soryu muerta de la risa.

Umiko termino por unirse a las risas, las tres amigas se sentaron en la grama para burlarse de la cantidad de chicos que se les acercaban, -Esto de ser excesivamente guapa, con el tiempo se ha vuelto molesto, a cada sitio que voy siempre hay un menso queriendo ligar conmigo. –comento Asuka.

-Pues deberías elegir un chico, si los demás saben que tienes novio dejaran de fastidiarte. –opino Umiko.

-¡Como le vas a decir eso!, ¿y dónde quedan los sentimientos?, no estoy de acuerdo. –se negó rotundamente Yumi, quien era la más sensible y ahora usaba el cabello corto para diferenciarse de su hermana.

Pero Asuka ya no les estaba prestando atención, porque en su campo visual habían entrado Wanda quien daba brincos de alegría abrazando a las odiosas porristas.

Shinji y Kensuke seguían en el cafetín cuando de pronto su mesa fue invadida por Asuka y las gemelas. –¡No puedo creer que lo hicieras, eres un completo estúpido! –lo acuso Soryu.

-¿Que hizo?-pregunto Shinji confundido.

-Wanda Ebisawa regreso al equipo como capitana. –agrego Yumi, Ikari miro a Kensuke y este tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¡Te culpaste de todo para salvarla, eres más idiota que todos los idiotas del mundo!. –lo insulto Soryu en un intento por desahogarse.

-¿Que te dio para que lo hicieras? –le pregunto Umiko.

-Y todavía lo preguntas, -se obstinó Asuka, -es obvio lo que le dio, -lo miro como si Aida fuera algo asqueroso.

Kensuke no había dicho ni una sola palabra y eso era todo un record, Shinji pudo ver que se estaba conteniendo, apretaba los músculos de la mandíbula mientras Yumi y Umiko hablaban cosas malas sobre Wanda y él, el pecoso simplemente se puso de pie, no tenía porque dar explicaciones de todo lo que hacía en su vida, las tres chicas se quedaron completamente indignadas cuando las dejo hablando solas.

Ikari no quería apresurarse a sacar conclusiones pero una idea se había formado en su cabeza, una idea que no me agradaba mucho. -Sabes… a veces como que celas mucho a Kensuke. –comento cuando las otras dos fueron al baño a retocarse el maquillaje. –a veces pareciera que tu lo quieres de otra manera.

Soryu se sintió profundamente ofendida, pero esa situación era necesario aclararla para que no hubiera malentendidos.

-Kid te estás confundiendo, tengo muy claro mis sentimientos, ese pecoso fastidioso, nos dio refugio cuando huíamos de SEELE, luego nos devolvió la libertad, cuando regrese con mis padres a Alemania, la vida allá se volvió una pesadilla con ellos divorciándose, peleándose por los bienes y el dinero, sino fuera sido por Kensuke yo me fuera largado de la casa, él me escribía e-mails contándome payasadas que me sacaban del ambiente pesado que se respiraba en casa, nunca se lo dije.

-No sabía que hubiesen mantenido el contacto. -comento Shinji sorprendido, aunque también era cierto que nunca se lo pregunto a Kensuke, al tercer elegido no le interesaba eso de las redes sociales.

-Pues no me aparecí de buenas a primeras, él siempre estaba invitándome a pasar las vacaciones aquí en Japón, Kensuke es el única persona que se atreve a criticarme cara a cara, valoro eso, es mi mejor amigo, -sonrió y Shinji se deprimió al escucharla, -no quiero que termine con una mujer como Wanda, así que no pretendas que se lo entregue en bandeja de plata, porque no lo hare.

-Asuka, -murmuro Shinji tocando la mano de la alemana, -también puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

Sentía una necesidad loca de hacérselo saber, porque le dolió profundamente el hecho de que ella reconociera a Kensuke como su mejor amigo, ahora comprendía algunas cosas. _"ella se siente en deuda con él". _

-Perdón por interrumpir, -dijo un chico rubio sentándose en la silla que sobraba de la mesa, Asuka lo conocía, estudiante del último semestre de leyes y fue el que la ayudo a que no expulsaran a Kensuke de la universidad, -Asuka, ¿te interesaría salir conmigo este fin de semana?.

A Shinji le molesto la interrupción porque no podía dejar que Asuka siguiera creyendo que solo Kensuke se interesaba en su bienestar.

-Mira, -dijo ella alzando la mano junto con la de Ikari, -Shinji y yo ya somos novios, lo siento pero ya no estoy soltera.

A Ikari casi le dio un infarto de la impresión, nunca pensó que sería novio de Asuka sin su consentimiento. Como buen perdedor el chico los felicito y se fue, y acabando de irse cuando Kensuke regreso a la mesa por su mochila que la había dejado olvidada en el suelo.

-¿Qué onda con ustedes?, ahora se agarran de las manitos. -se burlo Aida al verlos con los dedos entrelazados.

Asuka arrugo la frente soltando la mano de un ruborizado Shinji y dijo, -¿Qué onda con Wanda ya te la follaste?.

Kensuke resoplo, -Para tu información, me culpe de todo por mi propia voluntad, nadie me lo pidió, y no espero ni aceptare nada a cambio, me basta y me sobra con saber que ya no la perjudico. ¿Es que no puede un chico hacer algo bueno por una chica sin esperar nada?.

-Puede, solo que tu no.

Eso si enojo a Kensuke, -Tú eres la prueba viviente de que puedo hacer muchas cosas sin pasar factura, espero que ahora que ya están consolidados Shinji cumpla todos tus caprichitos y me dejes en paz.

-Chicos estamos en un lugar público no empiecen a criticarse. -intervino Shinji con voz pacifica, ahora estaba seguro de que Kensuke había escuchado eso de que era novio de Asuka y él no podía negarlo porque no sabía en que situación ahora estaba con la pelirroja.

-Déjalo, me tiene sin cuidado lo que diga. –respondió orgullosa.

Cuando Kensuke se marcho Shinji le conto a Soryu lo de que Aida iba a ayudar a Rei a investigar sobre su familia, la pelirroja se mostro fastidiada del tema e insistió en que lo mejor era contarle la verdad a Rei.

Esa tarde cuando Ikari salió del trabajo, decidió ir en busca de la peliazul al vivero, tomo un bus y durante todo el trayecto se convenció de que tal vez si era suave y cuidadoso podía explicarle porque le había mentido, cuando bajo del autobús las piernas le temblaban y el aire que entraba en sus pulmones no parecía suficiente.

-¿Shinji, que haces aquí? -se extraño Rei, -¿te sientes bien?, estas pálido.

Ikari forzó una sonrisa, -si… estoy bien.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Volvió a preguntar ahora preocupada, -¿le paso algo a Yoshiro?, ¿o a los demás?.

Shinji perdió el valor y dijo. –Tengo que hacer un experimento en la universidad con algunas plantas, así que vine como cliente.

-Bueno, ya iba a cerrar pero ven, por acá están las más pequeñas.

Rei se paso los siguientes quince minutos mostrándole plantas de todos clase de especies, Shinji termino relajándose con el fresco ambiente, el olor de la hojas secas y la tierra mojada, las gotas de agua resbalando por las verdes hojas, todo eso podía relajar hasta el mas brabucón.

-Esta orquídea me la ha regalado mi jefa.

Intentando coger la maseta para mostrársela más de cerca a Ikari, Rei se enredo con una maya en el suelo y tropezó evitando el golpe se aferro a Shinji pero este al estar descuidado fue a parar al suelo, con Rei sobre él, en una posición bastante incómoda para ella, pues todo lo que implicara tocar al chico la avergonzaba y más si este tenía las manos en su cintura.

Ver el rostro de Rei tan cerca al suyo lo hizo perder la cabeza, Rei se paralizo cuando Ikari acorto la distancia y junto sus labios en un toque que parecía mágico para él, todos los recuerdos de Souta invadieron la mente de Rei, y apenas sintió la humedad de los labios del chico ejercer presión sobre su labio inferior, se aparto, Shinji al ver la cara de enfado de la chica comenzó a disculparse diciendo que se había dejarlo llevar por el momento.

-Tranquilo ya lo olvide, -respondió con voz seria mientras recogía los pedazos del porrón de arcilla de la orquídea, que al caerse se rompió esparciendo la tierra, resembro la planta mientas el joven seguía disculpándose.

Cuando Rei despertó esa mañana nunca imagino que Kensuke se le declararía y mucho menos que para el final de la tarde Shinji la besaría, todo había sido tan inesperado. _"lo mejor es que me vaya de esa casa"._


	18. La gran confusión

**N/A:** El capitulo 17 lo actualice en día 11-5-13, en los días que esta página estaba presentando problemas, y puede que a algunos de ustedes no le llegara el alerta, así que los invito a chequear el capitulo anterior antes de leer este, de lo contrario no entenderán nada de este.

* * *

"**LA TRIBU"**

** By ASUKA02 **

**Capitulo 18: La gran confusión.**

**.**

-¿Y sentiste algo?, ¿ya sabes las mariposas?

Rei entrecerró los ojos, acababa de contarle a Yoshiro lo del beso con Shinji, y le parecía una pregunta que sobraba, ambos estaban en la habitación que alquilaba el ainu, no fue difícil deshacerse de Ikari lo único que tuvo que decirle es, _"voy a pasar a visitar a Yoshiro"_, él entendió que quería la dejara sola.

-Mi cabeza se lleno de imágenes de Souta, -confeso, Yoshiro no dijo nada y ella agrego, -me pregunto que estará haciendo en este momento.

El ainu otra vez no dijo nada y Rei añadió, -Son las seis y treinta, es la hora en que llega a la cise con las presas que ha cazado en la tarde, después de limpiar las presas se sentaran alrededor de la fogata y Mikka le preguntara como atrapo a cada una, -Ayanami hizo una pausa mirando el techo manchado por la humedad de la habitación y luego continuo, -entonces Souta sonreirá, así como solo él sabe hacerlo, y va a presumir, mucho, exagerara, Katrina pondrá en dudas algunas cosas, él se enojara y entonces yo diría…

Al ver que ella enmudeció Yoshiro comento.

-Sjelo… suenas como si quisieras estar allá, ¿es que ya perdonaste a Souta?

Rei quien estaba acostada en la hamaca, se levanto quedando sentada, -Eso solo sabré cuando lo vuelva a ver.

-¿Y es que piensas volverlo a ver?, creí que lo odiabas.

-Yo no odio a nadie… odiar es darle demasiada importancia a alguien.

El ainu no se atrevió a replicar eso, para él quedo claro que Sjelo seguía teniendo sentimientos por Souta a pesar de todo, pero era razonable considerando que iban a casarse.

-Kensuke me ayudara a buscar información sobre mi familia. –comento Ayanami.

Yoshiro torció la boca y Rei no pudo evitar sonreír porque aquello le causaba gracia "Yoshiro enamorado de Asuka", para ella eso no tenia futuro, ni sentido como el hecho de que Shinji la besara.

–Por cierto Kensuke y Asuka no son novios. -El rostro del Ainu se ilumino y Ayanami agrego, -ahora tengo que irme, ¿quieres acompañarme?.

Rei nunca había visto a Yoshiro tan entusiasmado con la idea de acompañarla a algún sitio, durante el camino hacia la casa Ayanami pensaba en lo incomodo que sería seguir viviendo en esa casa luego de lo que paso con Ikari.

El ainu quería tener una excusa para poder quedarse un poco más de tiempo así que compro una pizza, pero cuando llegaron cada integrante de la casa estaba en sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Sjelo.

Rei vio la mirada suplicante de su amigo y dijo. –me deberás un favor enorme.

La peliazul toco la puerta del cuarto de Shinji y cuando este le abrió lucia deprimente, y es que así se sentía después de que entendió que a Rei no le gusto que la besara.

-Yoshiro compro una pizza y quiere compartirla con todos.

-Gra-gracias bajare en un momento. –dijo con voz ronca.

Shinji volvió a encerrarse para arreglar su aspecto y Rei se dirigió a la puerta del pecoso, y este apenas la vio le comunico que justamente estaba investigando en internet sobre su familia.

-¿En serio?. –pregunto alegrándose.

-Si he comenzado por poner tu apellido en google, lógicamente es posible que ese apellido te lo hayan puesto en el orfanato, pero también podría ser de tus padres biológicos.

-¿Crees que si logremos algo con esto?

-Claro, no hay muchos con ese apellido, pero igual si me das el nombre del orfanato puedo irse hasta allá e investigar personalmente.

Rei medito unos segundos, -es que no lo tengo, Shinji es quien la tiene.

Guardaron silencio un momento ninguno de los dos se sentía con ganas de hablar con Shinji, -luego se lo pregunto y te digo ahora te estamos esperando para comer pizza.

Los ojos de Kensuke se iluminaron la pizza era su comida favorita, Rei le aviso a la alemana y pronto se reunieron en el comedor, -¿Señorita Asuka como esta? –la saludo Yoshiro apenas esta entro en la sala.

Kensuke soltó una risita por la bajo y ella le miro con ceño, -todo genial, -respondió buscando con la vista un lugar lejos del indio.

Ayanami y Yoshiro estaban en el mueble largo uno en cada punta, para su mala suerte Kensuke se había sentado en el mueble individual, por lo que le tocaba sentarse en medio al lado del ainu, Shinji estaba en la cocina lavando unos vasos, Soryu camino hacia donde estaba Kensuke y le pidió el puesto con la excusa de que le dolía la espalda.

-A mi también y llegue primero. –Respondió sin moverse un ápice, -siéntate con ellos.

-Eres tan amable. –respondió entre dientes.

Yoshiro enseguida le ofreció su esquina, pero Asuka vio que solo se arrimo un poco por lo que sentándose allí, quedaría apretujada.

-¿Y cómo le va en la universidad? –pregunto Yoshiro por hablar de algo con Asuka.

-Nunca he tenido problemas con eso, -respondió sentándose en el reposabrazos del asiento individual, haciendo que Kensuke quien estaba sentado allí soltara otra risita, hasta Rei que era distraída noto que esta no quería compartir espacio con el ainu. –¿y cómo te va… en uh, la calle?.

Siendo sincera no le importaba un pito, solo era amable con el indio para probarle al cuatro ojos que no era una nazi como le dijo en otra ocasión, pero ciertamente Soryu se sentía ofendida de tener admiradores tan feos. Shinji llego con los vasos se sentó en medio del mueble comenzó a llenarlos con jugo de naranja de esos de sobre.

–últimamente me ha ido mejor, las ventas aumentaron y una señora me ha propuesto que le teja hamacas ainus para ella venderlas en su tienda, pero no estoy seguro, ¿qué opinas Sjelo?, ¿se enojaran los dioses?

-¿Que significa Sjelo?-pregunto Shinji, mientras ya cada quien tomaba un trozo de pizza.

-Cielo, le pusimos ese nombre por el color de su pelo.

-¡Vaya eso es tan ingenioso! –exclamo Asuka en un claro gesto de burla.

-E tejido esta pulsera. –comento Yoshiro enseñándole a todos en especial a la alemana.

-Hum, no está mal –comento la pelirroja con su característico tono presumido, era un tejido bastante raro con los colores negro y rojo, por eso le llamo la atención.

-Si le gusta se la regalo.

Kensuke soltó un silbido. –Vaya cuidado y te muerde un peluche. –se burlo, aunque aquello no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Ocasión que Asuka aprovecho para desentenderse del aprieto -No podría aceptarla, mi novio se enojaría si la uso.

Con sus dedos la pelirroja jugo acariciando el pelo de Kensuke, dejando claro quién era el "fulano novio", el ainu no podía dejar de ver lo que ella hacía. Pero esa caricia en vez de motivar a Kensuke solo lo estreso mas, la miro como si estuviera loca pero ella no le presto atención.

Soryu ignoraba que Kensuke seguía pensando que ella era novia de Shinji, Ikari se sintió confundido porque se supone que él es el novio ficticio de Asuka, _"¿ella quiere que diga algo?"_ se preguntaba mentalmente Ikari, pero guardo silencio para que Rei no se enterara ese detalle, y menos después de haberla besado, Kensuke que nunca fue tonto se levanto del puesto para no tener problemas con Ikari. Para Rei todo esto paso desapercibido.

-Ya descanse la espalda siéntate Asuka -le cedió el puesto a la alemana, -debo continuar con mis deberes, fue divertido, gracias por la pizza, -le dijo a Yoshiro, el ainu lo miro irritado.

**.**

**.**

Algunos días después Rei ya había aplacado su vergüenza de quedarse a solas con Shinji por miedo a que este quisiera hablar sobre el asunto del beso, Shinji se encontraba haciendo fila en el comedor de la universidad para comprar la bandeja de comida, Kensuke estaba frente a él haciendo su pedido cuando Wanda sin hacer cola pidió una comida.

Algunas chicas que estaban tras ellos se quejaban pero esta las ignoraba como si fueran moscas, -Hola. –la saludo Kensuke.

-Hola –respondió ella, Shinji vio que la chica se mostraba inquieta, luego se volvió completamente hacia el de lentes y le dijo. -me devolvieron el puesto de capitana.

-¡Eso es genial! –exclamo Kensuke fingiendo sorpresa.

-Se que fuiste tu quien me libro del castigo, no se a que trato llegaste con el director, no quiso decírmelo, pero quiero darte esto.

Kensuke tomo el sobre amarillo y silbo cuando vio que dentro había muchos billetes, la gente de la cola protestaba al no ver movimiento y Kensuke se salió de la cola, por lo que Shinji pudo pedir sus alimentos -es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti por los problemas que te cause. –agrego Wanda.

-Hey no te preocupes por mí, ten-le devolvió el dinero, -no lo necesito, si lo acepto eso me quitaría todo el merito.

Ella insistió y él se negó, -esto es raro, nunca nadie hizo algo por mí sin esperar nada.

-¿Si?, me gusto eso de ser el primero, -comento con una sonrisa traviesa, -disfruta de tu puesto de capitana te luce bien esa insignia, ya se acercan las competencias imagino que todo estarás muy ocupada. –comento sacando dinero de su billetera para pagar los alimentos.

-Si, es el momento más estresante de la temporada.

-Entonces suerte con eso, -le entrego varios billetes a la cocinera y le dijo a la rubia –ya pague la tuya. -Él y Shinji buscaron mesas mientras Ikari le cuestiono ese detalle con la rubia, a lo que Kensuke se rió diciendo que no le veía nada de malo.

Al día siguiente que era sábado Rei había regresado a la casa porque dejo el celular olvidado en el desván. Nadie había notado que se devolvió a los pocos minutos de salir.

Al bajar las escaleras con sus zapatillas no hizo ningún ruido, en la sala, vio a Asuka y Shinji que antes no estaban allí, pero ahora conversaban sentados en el mueble largo, Ikari se veía muy afligido y Soryu preocupada.

-No puedo seguir con esta mentira, va a odiarme, -decía Shinji pasándose las manos por el cabello, -tengo miedo de que cuando lo descubra ya no quiera háblame y que ni siquiera quiera que seamos amigos.

-Hum… he estado pensando sobre eso, tenemos que deshacernos de este problema, porque es algo que no se podrá ocultar por mucho tiempo. –dijo Asuka.

"_¿De qué están hablando?"_ se pregunto Rei ya preocupada.

–Aunque no me creas, también tengo remordimientos. –añadió la pelirroja sonriendo.

-Es una vida, no creo que me perdone. –volvía Shinji a sus lamentaciones.

Rei se quedo pasmada, al ponerse a atar cabos llego a una conclusión _"Asuka está embarazada"._

-Hoy saldremos de ese problema. –declaró Asuka con firmeza, iban a contarle a Rei que no existía la familia Ayanami.

Sin saber porque Rei se escondió cuando Asuka se puso de pie con decisión y salió a la calle, Shinji la siguió desesperado.

Rei salió de la casa completamente afectada por la noticia, no podía ocultar un secreto tan grande, que además de ser un secreto seria un crimen, por más que llamo a Kensuke al móvil este no contesto. Dejo de desistir cuando vio que el celular del chico estaba repicando en el baño, pero no había nadie en ese lugar.

**.**

**.**

Shinji se encontraba en el auto con Kensuke, lo acompañaba a realizarle el cambio de aceite, luego de eso cuando salieron a la autopista vieron una grúa enganchando el deportivo negro de Wanda.

Kensuke se orillo y sin bajarse del auto la saludo -¡hey!, ¿qué paso?.

Ella los saludo y le explico que no tenía idea pero el auto no quería encender, les conto que si no llegaba a tiempo a la competencia su equipo seria descalificado, Kensuke se ofreció a llevarla a Tokio-2 y Shinji los acompaño porque necesitaba cambiar un poco de ambiente y dejar de pensar en su fracaso con Rei.

El lugar de la competencia estaba decorado con globos blancos y rojos, la música a todo volumen molestaba a Ikari, pero había tantas chicas bonitas que era imposible no reírse viejo a Kensuke loquito por las chicas, grabando con su cámara.

Antes de que la competencia comenzara, Wanda se les acerco, -Aida esta es tu paga, muchas gracias por traerme.

-Ya no me llames Aida, dime Kensuke, guarda tu dinero me lo darás cuando estemos de regreso.

-¿Se quedaran a ver la competencia?.

-Claro y gritaremos desde aquí, que tu equipo es el mejor.

Ella sonrió y les hizo traer comida, la competencia fue muy reñida, Shinji no sabría como calificarla, fue emociónate, fue alucinante, esas chicas lo habían sorprendido completamente. El equipo de Wanda quedo en el segundo lugar.

-Me quedare a celebrar con mi equipo, ¿quieren venir?. –les informo la rubia.

Shinji ya había tenido suficiente, -yo no puedo, tengo que regresar. -aunque Asuka le había prometido no soltarle la bomba a Rei ese día no se podía confiar, -si quieres quédate.

-Yo tampoco puedo, tengo que editar unos videos y hacer el empaque, pero estuviste genial, todas estuvieron perfectas. –les dijo a todas las chica, el equipo entero estaba tras su líder.

Shinji se sentía abrumadisimo entre tantas mujeres, Wanda intento pagarle nuevamente y Kensuke volvió a rechazar el dinero, para esa altura Shinji no sabía que se traía entre manos su amigo.

-Mujer ya dejas de insistir con el dinero guárdalo, la he pasado tan bien que casi tendría que pagarte yo a ti.

-¡Ok, beso colectivo!-le dijo a sus compañeras.

Shinji se sorprendió muchísimo cuando de pronto las chicas hicieron una fila y comenzaron a besar las mejillas de ambos, fue sensacional, fue como un sueño, porque todas eran hermosas.

Llegado el turno de Wanda le dijo a Shinji. -Ikari te besaría en los labios pero ya no hare ese tipo de cosas. –Dejo al chico a un lado y camino hacia Kensuke, -contigo hare una excepción porque lo mereces.

Pero Aida la detuvo, -Gracias, pero tus besos solo debes dárselos a una persona especial, Wanda eres una chica preciosa no dejes que la envidia de otras empañen tu talento.

-No me quiero quedar en deuda contigo. –replico ella.

-Ve a divertirte, no me debes nada, ya tengo el estomago lleno con eso basta y sobra.

Wanda le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue en caravana con las demás, -¿porque no aceptaste el beso?. -le pregunto Shinji cuando el otro conducían de regreso a casa, a plena doce del día, con un calor sofocante y sin aire acondicionado.

-Quería probarle que hay gente que puede hacer cosas por ella sin pedir nada a cambio, ella no lo sabe pero la e investigado, y sé que toda su vida ha sido una completa tragedia familiar, vive con una tía porque sus padres y hermanos murieron en un accidente, el carro cayo de un puente al mar y murieron ahogados antes de que pudieran sacarlos.

Shinji se sintió horrorizado.-fue el día del cumpleaños de Wanda cuando cumplía ocho años, te imaginas lo que debe haber sufrido y debe sufrir cada vez que llega su cumpleaños.

**.**

**.**

Rei asechaba la casa de Aida, cuando este llego espero a que Shinji entrara a la casa, luego tiro del brazo de Kensuke asustándolo en el proceso,-Tengo que contarte algo, pero no aquí. –le dijo sacándolo del terreno.

Caminaron hasta una plaza mientras Kensuke le hacía preguntas tontas sobre las posibles cosas que podían ser, se sentaron en un banco y ella comenzó a hablar.

-Esto no me corresponde decírtelo, pero tampoco puedo callármelo.

-¿Que sucede?, -pregunto preocupado, nunca la había visto nerviosa.

-Vas a ser papá. –soltó de golpe.

-¡¿Queeee?! –chillo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Que vas a tener un hijo?. –reafirmo.

-¿Qué?, -musito con cara de estar traumatizado, Rei intento tranquilizarlo pero la noticia era demasiado terrible para Kensuke, Ayanami lo ayudo a realizar ejercicios de respiración hasta que recupero un poco su color, -¿un momento quien es la mamá?.–balbuceó.

Rei entorno los ojos, Kensuke hizo memoria, la ultima chica con la que se había acostado era Lana y uso un condón_. _

-¿Cómo que quien?... ¿pues Asuka quien más?.

El susto fue remplazado por la sorpresa.-¡¿Asuka está embarazada?! –exclamo con perplejidad.

-Chiss, baja la voz, lo peor es que planea abortarlo, tenemos que impedirlo.

"_Asuka está embarazada",_ no podía creer eso, tenía que ser una mentira, _"¿y quiere abortar?", _esa definitivamente no era Asuka, el cerebro de Aida se negaba a aceptar esa blasfemia.

Vio a Rei y ella parecía sincera, y su preocupación era real, y la realidad golpeo al muchacho de lentes, no podía evitar sentirse triste.

Apretó los puños aceptando la situación, si Asuka estaba embarazada ya sabía quién era el culpable y tendría que hacerse responsable o lo pagaría con su vida. -Maldito Shinji. –mascullo entre dientes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A: **solo para aclarar un poco Rei malinterpreto toda la situación, ahora la vida de Shinji corre peligro, comenten, es aburrido escribir sin motivación y mas cuando tengo que actualizar otras historias que tienen mas exito que esta.


	19. En el hospital

"**LA TRIBU"**

** By ASUKA02 **

**Capitulo 19: En el hospital**

**.**

**.**

Shinji miraba cómodamente la televisión cuando de repente Kensuke entro a la casa como un león enfurecido, -¿que sucede porque est…

Ikari no pudo terminar la frase pues Kensuke lo levanto del cuello de la camisa y lo estampo contra la pared.

-¡Maldito!, ¡¿cómo puedes embarazarla y luego abandonarla?!.-le apretaba el cuello con el antebrazo y la cabeza de Shinji comenzó a ponerse roja por la presión que ejercía.

-¿Qué? –balbuceo Ikari sin comprender nada.

-¡Ahora no finjas que no sabes nada! –Grito encolerizándose más, -¡Asuka está embarazada, ni siquiera pudiste usar un maldito condón!

-¿A-suka esta em-embaraza?-tartamudeo Ikari impresionado.

-SI, -grito soltándolo y Shinji comenzó a toser tocándose la garganta. -¡Y te vas hacer responsable o te matare!.

Rei nunca había visto a alguien tan enojado como lucia Kensuke, Shinji por su parte seguía impresionado por la información. _"Asuka embarazada"._

-Espera, ¿tu estas creyendo que yo… soy el padre de ese bebé?, -planteo dudoso y con algo de burla en su rostro, con eso solo consiguió que el de lentes comenzara a hervir de la rabia.

Pero Shinji no podía permitir que Rei, quien los estaba mirando confundida creyera esa mentira, -pues yo no soy el padre de ese niño.

-¡COBARDE DEJA DE MENTIR!

Ya sin poder soportar el descaro de Shinji le propino un puñetazo en el estomago que lo hizo gemir de dolor, sabía que Asuka no era una de esas chicas que se acuestan con cualquiera, si estaba embarazada tenía que ser de Shinji porque era el novio de Soryu, o al menos eso seguía creyendo él, así que la reputación de su amiga estaba en juego y no iba a permitir que fuera ensuciada.

Ikari cayó al suelo y Kensuke lo levanto jalándolo de la camisa, -te harás responsable quieras o no.

-¿Pe-pero qué demonios te pasa? eso me dolió. –gimió Shinji adolorido.

-¡¿Te harás responsable sí o no?!.

-Ya te dije que no es mío. –insistió aun sin creerse que Asuka, la gran Asuka estuviera embarazada, _"¿y de quien?"_

Una lluvia de puños cayó sobre el cuerpo del tercer elegido, era casi imposible detenerlo, Kensuke lo superaba en peso, y la rabia que corría por su venas solo hacía que cada golpe tuviera el doble de fuerza, Rei en primera instancia no sabía qué hacer, ahora era ella la que no entendía nada.

-Chicos esto no es divertido, están lastimándose de verdad. –Comento desde su lugar, nadie dijo nada, solo se escuchaba las groserías que decía Kensuke y los quejidos de dolor de Shinji.

-Vale, Kensuke suéltalo o tendré que golpearte. –le advirtió Ayanami sin perder la calma, como si todo aquello fuera una película, estaba acostumbrada a ver los torneos de lucha libre que celebraban en la tribu, así que no estaba nada sorprendida.

-¿Que lo deje?, -Kensuke rió como un histérico, -este maldito no se quiere hacer responsable.

-¿Responsable de qué? –pregunto Ayanami.

-¡Del hijo de Asuka él es el padre! –grito apretándole más el cuello, Rei pareció bastante sorprendida, algo así ya estaba suponiendo al escuchar todas esas cosas, pero curiosamente no podía imaginar a Shinji como padre de nadie.

Para eso tendría que imaginarlo teniendo sexo con alguien y eso era algo, que la cabeza de Rei no lograba visualizar. Shinji por su parte estiraba la mano intentando desesperadamente coger algo con que golpear a su amigo para quitárselo de encima.

-Oh… en todo caso, ¿vas a dejar al niño huérfano? –objeto Rei intentando hacerlo entrar en razón, estaba convencida de que Kensuke no era capaz de matarlo.

Pero estaba equivocada, -¡pues no me importa!

-Pero a Asuka tal vez sí. –dijo la peliazul. –tal vez lo ama y no le agradara lo que estás haciendo.

Kensuke parpadeo dudando pero no aflojaba el agarre y Shinji estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, así que Rei tuvo que actuar, abrazo a Kensuke por la espalda jalándolo hacia ella, para que este dejara de estrangular al tercer elegido.

-¡Suéltame! –grito empujándola.

Tres segundos después Shinji le quebró un jarrón en la cabeza, logrando así que Aida perdiera el conocimiento, empujo el cuerpo de Kensuke que cayó al suelo como un saco de patatas.

-¿E-stas, est-tas?, -musito caminado hacia donde estaba ella en el mueble, se aclaro la garganta varias veces antes de poder continuar, -¿estás bien?.

-Yo soy la que debería de preguntarte eso.

A Rei no le había pasado nada, cuando Aida la empujo ella cayo sentada en el mueble largo, pero Shinji si estaba sangrando por la boca.

-Hay que llevarte a un hospital.

-No es nada solo mi labio. –respondió tocándose el labio hinchado.

Los dos miraron al de lentes y dijeron al unisonó, -debemos llevarlo a un hospital, está sangrando.

Acabando de decir eso, Ayanami tuvo la impresión de que no era la primera vez que estaba en sincronía con Shinji, quiso preguntarle sobre ese presentimiento que tenia, pero no era el momento, Ikari sonrió en una mueca dolorosa.

**.**

**.**

Cuando Kensuke abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fueron un par de ojos azules, que al verlo despertar se redujeron en dos pequeñas rendijas.

-Debería de terminar de matarte, -murmuro enfadada, no se había despegado de su lado esperando que despertara solo para regañarlo y ahora que despertaba solo quería preguntarle si estaba bien, en vez de eso solo dijo -¿Por qué demonios te peleaste con Shinji?.

La sola mención de Shinji hizo que el de anteojos frunciera el ceño, -¿donde están mis lentes?-pregunto fríamente.

Soryu se los paso y él se los puso, -¿dónde estoy?.

-En el hospital que esta dos calles de la casa.

Kensuke parpadeo confundido, le dolía la cabeza, se la toco y noto que tenía un parche hecho de gasas**,** apretó los puños al deducir que Shinji o Rei lo habían golpeado con un objeto duro. Se sentó en la camilla e iba a ponerse de pie pero ella no lo dejo.

-Deja de moverte, aun tienen que hacerte una resonancia magnética, y eso es hasta mañana, me quedare a cuidare así que me vas a contar todo. ¿Qué provoco la pelea entre tú y Shinji?.

Kensuke soltó un resoplido, se sentía traicionado y lo que menos quería era que Asuka le hiciera compañía, no la quería ver, a ninguno de los tres.

-Creo que ya lo sabes, tu novio me rompió la cabeza porque intente defenderte. –mascullo con odio en su voz.

-¿Defenderme de qué? –pregunto sin entender nada.

-Lo sabes de sobra. –respondió acostándose en la camilla y dándole la espalda.

Reacción que la hizo enojar, rodeo la camilla tirando de la silla y se sentó frente a él, -Nicht, no lo sé, déjate de juegos, si no me lo dices te inyectare aire en las venas.

En otra ocasión él fuera sonreído, pero esta vez se sentía demasiado mal emocionalmente como para hacer una broma, y eso hizo que Asuka se preocupara.

-Vamos dímelo, no me hagas tener que obligarte.

Kensuke la miro y recordó que no había llegado a convencer a su amigo de hacerse cargo del niño, -ya deja de moverte tanto o se le soltaran los puntos. –lo regaño cuando Aida se sentó nuevamente en la camilla.

-¿Dime que todavía no lo has hecho?, -pregunto refiriéndose a lo del aborto, Asuka se ruborizo creyendo que hablaba de tener sexo.

-¡¿Y a ti que te importa?!, ¡pervertido que te crees para decir algo así!.

-Asuka, por favor no lo hagas, -insistió con vehemencia, y ella lo miro con una vena punzando en su frente, iba gritarle que dejara de meterse con su sexualidad, pero él continuo -si Shinji no se quiere hacerse cargo, yo lo hare, le daré mi apellido y te ayudare a cuidarlo, pero por favor no lo mates.

-¿Eh?, ¿de qué estás hablando?. –pregunto toda confundida.

-Pues del bebé.

-¿Ah?, ¿que bebé?. -pregunto mas confundida.

-Pues el tuyo. –contesto estresándose.

-¿El mío?. -pregunto doblemente confundida.

-¡Si el que tienes allí en la tripa!.-respondió alterándose, creía que Asuka le estaba tomando el pelo, en pocas palabras que ella no quería su ayuda y lo rechazada de esa manera.

-¡Te volviste loco, no estoy embarazaba! –exclamo ofendida y ruborizada, se puso de pie y camino por la habitación completamente indignada de tal acusación.

-¿No… no me digas que ya lo abortaste?, -pregunto con una mezcla de horror, tristeza y decepción.

Asuka le propino un coscorrón que le dolió profundamente en su adolorida cabeza. -¡deja de decir idioteces yo nunca he estado embarazaba!, ¡¿de dónde sacaste esa estupidez?!.

Kensuke le conto lo que Ayanami le dijo y Asuka se sorprendió de lo cerca que estuvo de enterarse de la verdad, si solo fuera escuchado desde el principio y no lo último.

-Pues todo fue un mal entendido, esa Ayanami se las va a ver conmigo. –gruño Soryu luego miro a Kensuke que se recostaba nuevamente en la camilla, más tranquilo después de saber que nada fue real. -¿En serio criarías un hijo que no sea tuyo?.

-¿Que tiene de malo?, si es para ayudarte, yo haría cualquier cosa.

**.**

**.**

Afuera del hospital, Shinji y Rei estaban sentados en las escaleras cerca de la puerta de emergencia, esperando a que Asuka les avisara si Kensuke ya había despertado, Ikari ya había pasado por una crisis de culpa imaginando que lo había matado, pero Ayanami lo había tranquilizado diciéndole que Aida era una cabeza dura.

A Ikari ya le habían desinfectado el labio, y fuera del monto de hematomas que tenía en el abdomen no tenía nada grave, no le guardaba ningún tipo de rencor a su amigo, sabía el motivo por el que Kensuke reacciono de esa manera. _"sigue creyendo que es el padre de Asuka"._

-Yo también lo hubiera hecho, si ella estuviera embarazada y el padre del niño no se quiere hacer responsable. –comento con una leve sonrisa.

Rei ya se había disculpado con él por haber creado toda esa situación, también tenía que hacerlo con los otros dos, pero ya imaginaba que Asuka tomaría represalias cuando Kensuke saliera del hospital y estuviera libre para vengarse.

-Sabes en el hipotético caso de que Asuka estuviera embarazada, te juro que no podría ser mío, es imposible, yo nunca la he tocado, es como una hermana para mí. –Quiso aclarar, angustiado por la idea de lo que pudiera estar pensando Ayanami.

-Es curioso, ella cree lo mismo de ti, me lo dijo el otro día, aunque no entiendo porque. –comento ella inocentemente.

Shinji si sabia porque, y estaba sorprendido de que Asuka decidiera hacer campaña a favor de él y no arruinar su enamoramiento como podría esperar.

-¿Porque Kensuke creyó que tú eras el padre?, ni siquiera lo dudo ni un minuto.-pregunto suspicaz, aunque fuera distraída no era ninguna tonta.

Shinji le conto toda esa historia de romance que se invento la prensa sobre los héroes fugitivos, y luego lo de que Asuka invento en la universidad que eran novios para quitarse un admirador de encima.

-Creo que ustedes tres deberían hablar, tienen graves problemas de comunicación.

Shinji sonrió dolorosamente a causa el labio roto -es casi imposible hablar con esos dos, y más cuando se trata de sincerarse el uno con el otro.

-Imposible no será, después de haberte encontrado no creo que nada sea imposible. –comento ella, Shinji se ruborizo y Ayanami se apresuro a aclarar, -me refiero a que mi mente sigue en blanco en cuanto a mi vida pasada, y sin embargo logre encontrarlos a todos ustedes, gente que me conocía, todo esto es fantástico.

-Yo también lo creo, -se quedaron en silencio un rato, él mirando las estrellas y ella buscando una manera de sacar a relucir el tema del orfanato.

-Sobre el beso del otro día yo quería decirt…

-Ya te dije que no te preocuparas por eso. –lo atajo ella.

-Lo único que me preocupa es que pienses que no significo nada para mí. –dijo en un ataque de valor.

Para gran alivio de Ayanami, la alemana salió por la puerta de emergencias, -¿Cómo está Kensuke? –se apresuro a preguntar Shinji.

-Ustedes dos merecen una buena paliza, tu por calumniadora, y tu porque casi lo matas.

-Perdón. –se disculpo sintiéndose muy arrepentido.

-¡¿Perdón?!, eso no resuelve nada, ¿sabes lo peligroso que es golpear a alguien en la cabeza?.

-Fue en defensa propia. –intervino Rei.

-¡Tu cállate!, -demando Soryu, luego miro a Shinji y continuo, -él nunca te hubiese golpeado de esa manera.

Eso hizo sentir a Shinji miserable, -¿Esta grave?-pregunto preocupado.

Asuka se sintió mejor después de haberse desahogado, estaba clara en sus opiniones y Shinji no logro conmoverla.

-Aun tienen que hacerle unos exámenes, solo una persona se puede quedar, y obviamente tú no serás.

**.**

**.**

Sin Asuka y Kensuke presente, la casa era sumamente silenciosa y siendo sincera para Rei era incomodo estar a solas con Ikari después de lo sucedido hace días.

-Se nota que son la alegría de la casa, -comento Ayanami por hablar de algo, habían comprado comida en la calle y ahora cenaban en el comedor, Shinji estaba nervioso pero lo disimulaba concentrándose en comer.

-Yo diría más bien el ruido, a veces se ponen insoportable y no quieren hacer nada aquí en la casa, aunque desde que estas llegaste tratan de comportarse mejor.

-Ya veo, por eso no querías que me fuera.

Shinji se ruborizo quiso decir que esa no era la verdadera razón pero su timidez y el miedo de que ella se enojara lo hizo desechar el comentario antes de hacerlo.

-Ya verás cuando te tengan más confianza, Kensuke volverá a ser el flojo de siempre y Asuka volverá a durar décadas tomando su ducha.

Lo que menos quería Ayanami era que todos modificaran su estilo de vida por ella.

La comida transcurrió en silencio, luego cada uno tomo su rumbo, Rei al desván y Shinji a su habitación, ella alimento a la conejillas de indias y acaricio la panza de animalito.

-Parece que estas a punto de parir.

En la habitación Shinji escuchaba música con los auriculares, en el hospital Asuka se acostaba en la camilla refunfuñando después de que Aida insistirá en compartirla.

-Y ni te atrevas a tocarme o te terminare de romper la cabeza. -le amenazo poniendo la única almohada en el medio de los dos.

-Lo siento pero la necesito, -respondió Kensuke poniéndose la almohada bajo el cuello, -además si yo quisiera sobrepasarme contigo lo hubiese hecho hace años y no ahora que estoy convaleciente.

-Como si tuvieras que usar "esa" cabeza para "eso".

Kensuke se quedo perplejo, luego soltó una carcajada –¡vaya!, como dirías tu ¡himmel!, estas pervirtiendo mi mente.

-Vaya que sorpresa, como si no supiera que llamas a una línea caliente.-replico ella.

Kensuke la miro impresionado -¿Como lo sabes?.

-La cuenta del teléfono querido, vas a tener que vender tu alma para pagarla.

La cara que puso Kensuke hizo reírse.

En el desván Rei ahora estaba recostada en la hamaca y comenzaba a dormirse cuando de pronto una imagen llego a su mente, de alguna manera sabía que era real y no un producto de su imaginación.

Sin dudarlo un segundo se levando y corrió hasta el cuarto de Shinji.

Ikari le abrió la puerta preocupado por la urgencia de la chica y apenas esta lo vio dijo. –¡acabo de recordar algo nuevo!.

Shinji palideció y solo pudo tartamudear -¿Q-que recordaste?

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** y este fue un capítulo más de "LA TRIBU" que de ninguna manera pienso dejarla incompleta, se lo debo a Rei, ella y los demás personajes que salen aquí ya me han dicho como quieren que termine la historia de cada uno, créanlo o no es fácil escribir cuando ya se tiene el final, lo que no me resulta fácil es encerrarme a escribir. Pero se hace el esfuerzo, y si, a mi también se me hace divertido escribir todos estos enredos, ¿Qué tal el capítulo de hoy?, nos leemos en el siguiente.


	20. El novio de Asuka

Hola gente, aqui un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste y me digan que tal les a parecido

* * *

"**LA TRIBU" **

**By ASUKA02 **

**Capitulo 20: El novio de Asuka**

**.**

**.**

Shinji palideció y solo pudo tartamudear -¿Q-que recordaste?

La sola idea de imaginar que ella pudiera recordar lo de los clones ponía a chico muy mal, su cerebro trabajaba a toda máquina intentando buscar una explicación sencilla y menos dolorosa para dársela a la joven.

-No entiendo exactamente que fue, era una imagen borrosa donde tú y yo jugábamos una especie de juego, donde teníamos que movernos al mismo tiempo. También salía Asuka, Kensuke, una chica pecosa, un muchacho de pelo negro, y una mujer adulta de cabello color violeta, ¿es un recuerdo verdad?.

-Err, si.

-¡Lo sabia! –exclamo emocionada.

Ikari comprendía que recordar era importante para ella, _"¿pero no podía solo vivir el presente?",_ _"¿qué importa el pasado?."_

-Cuéntame porque jugábamos eso, y quienes eran los demás.

Shinji la dejo entrar al cuarto y cuando ella se sentó en la cama, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar en las veces que se había imaginado cosas con ella en esa cama, si el muchacho había progresado en los sueños con la peliazul.

La chica observo que el cuarto de Shinji era muy ordenado, casi se manera sistemática, pero eso ahora era lo de menos, ya en otra oportunidad le preguntaría si sufría algún trastorno maniático obsesivo con el orden y la limpieza.

-¿Porque jugábamos eso? –comenzó ella.

-Era parte de un entrenamiento de sincronización, la mujer de pelo violeta era la Capitán Misato Katsuragi.

-¿Era?, ¿dejo su cargo o murió?

Shinji bajo la cabeza sintiéndose deprimido, -murió hace cuatro años.

Ayanami noto que era alguien importante para Shinji, y también noto que si le preguntaba mas sobre la mujer él se pondría a llorar, -¿Quiénes eran los otros dos chicos?.

Ikari sonrió levemente -Nuestro amigos, Hikari Horaki y Touji Suzuhara.

Ella pensó un momento intentado recordar, pero nada llegaba a su mente -háblame sobre ellos por favor.

-Es una historia larga, ¿no prefieres que te la cuente mañana?

-No tengo nada de sueño.

Él suspiro resignado -Esta bien.

No quería mentirle más, paso parte de la noche contándole pequeñas historias reales de sus compañeros de clases, sobre como Suzuhara lo golpeo cuando supo que era un piloto de evangelio, de lo molesta que era Hikari cuando asumía su papel de delegada del salón, de lo loco que era Kensuke siempre grabando todo con su cámara y de esa pequeña envidia que tenia Asuka con Ayanami.

Ya a las dos de la mañana Rei a quien el cansancio la obligo recostarse en la cama dijo analíticamente, -parece que yo no aparezco en ninguna de las historias que relatas, no debí ser muy importante o participativa.

Shinji quien también estaba acostado en la cama, giro la cabeza para mirarla, aunque una sombra ocultaba el rostro de ella, detecto el tono de tristeza de la joven en su voz. –Para mí siempre fuiste muy importante, -Rei giro la cabeza para verlo, -fuiste y eres muy importante.-agrego tímidamente.

-¿Por qué?-musito mirándolo a los ojos, no de una manera romántica más bien intentaba comprender porque era importante para él, si prácticamente en su vida escolar ella fue invisible, o eso estaba entendiendo.

Esa no era una pregunta para la que Shinji estuviera preparado, se ruborizo profundamente y eso fue como una alarma para Rei, de pronto presintió que él iba a volver a hablar de aquel beso.

-Iré a dormir, -dijo saliendo de la cama, -gracias por aclararme algunas dudas.

-No fue nada.

Cuando Rei salió Shinji pudo respirar con más calma, _"¿cómo pude ser tan directo?" _pensó angustiado, esta vez no le costó mucho dormir, pero no porque su conciencia estuviera del todo limpia, sino porque estaba físicamente agotado y los golpes aun le dolían.

Al día siguiente Ayanami despertó con la sorpresa de que la canejilla de indias había parido cuatro criaturas, -ahora sí que necesitaran un lugar más grande.

-Hoy voy a construir esa jaula grande allá en el patio. -prometió Shinji.

Rei lo miro como si no creyera nada de lo que decía, -Llevas diciendo eso desde que me la diste, la hare yo misma no tienes porque hacerla.

-Pero yo quiero hacerla. –replico.

-¡Oh, vaya llego justo a tiempo para presenciar la primera pelea de enamorados!. –se mofo Asuka apareciendo de la nada y se rió al ver que Ikari brincaba ligeramente.

-¡Diablos Asuka me asustaste!.

-¡El kid diciendo malas palabras eso si es nuevo!.-se burlo –hey, deje a Kensuke en el hospital ya le dieron de alta, pero no se lo dije, ya sabes vas a buscarlo y hacen las paces.

**.**

**. **

En el hospital, Kensuke estaba fastidiado esperando a que Asuka volviera con el desayuno contrabando que le había prometido, estaba solo en la habitación cuando Shinji entro listo para disculparse.

El pecoso lo vio y reprimió una sonrisa al verle el labio roto al tercer elegido, se veía horrible. -me rompiste la cabeza. –dijo seriamente.

-Me rompiste el labio.

Cada uno se toco la herida y al ver al otro rieron, una amistad como la de este par era difícil de romper. De repente Aida volvió a ponerse serio.

-Asuka ya me aclaro todo, supongo que debo disculparme, pero me rompiste la cabeza así que no lo hare.

-¡Porque me querías matar!. –se defendió Ikari.

-Porque creí que habías abusado de Asuka. –replico el otro.

Shinji levanto ambas cejas -¿abusado de Asuka?, como si alguien pudiera hacer eso, -respondió riéndose, al ver que Aida no reía agregó. -Asuka tuvo entrenamiento militar sabe defenderse muy bien, incluso mejor que nosotros dos juntos.

-Ella podrá ser cinta negra en karate, Lara Croft, Alice Abernathy o lo que sea, pero es una chica con menos fuerza que los hombres, y si, es muy lista pero también muy guapa, llama mucho la atención de los hombres y no todos son buenos como nosotros, -Explico seriamente el de lentes.

-Cierto, también tiene sus micro-momentos de sensibilidad, y estoy seguro de que si tiene que salvar a uno de los dos, te salvaría a ti y a mí me dejaría morir.

Comento sin saber a qué venía ese pequeño resentimiento, bueno si sabía, seguía dolido por aquella conversación donde Soryu le dijo que Kensuke era su mejor amigo. Shinji aun no superaba eso.

Aida resoplo, era la segunda vez que detectaba celos en su amigo. –eso no es cierto, es muy lista encontraría una manera de salvar a los dos, y si no hubieran maneras y fuera forzada a elegir entonces te salvaría, ella te ama brother, estoy seguro de eso.-lo tranquilizo.

Algunos días después esa afirmación del chico de lentes quedo sin bases, ahora sabían porque Asuka rechazaba tantas citas, los dos se quedaron sin palabras cuando Soryu le presento a un alemán rubio y guapo.

"_Asuka tenía un novio allá en Alemania y nunca se los había mencionado",_ vaya bombazo que se llevaron los dos amigos, la única que fue amable con el sujeto fue Rei.

Y Shinji tenía la sospecha de que había quedado deslumbrada con el tipo en cuestión, era tan odiosamente guapo que Ikari se sentía inquieto cada vez que el alemán iba a la casa.

-Modelo de ropa interior, ¿cómo puede salir con alguien así?. –replicaba Kensuke en el comedor de la universidad.

-Amigo, llevas una semana entera con lo mismo, porque simplemente no se lo preguntas a ella. –argumento Ikari ya aburrido de la misma perorata, bastante tenía con saber que Rei era amable con el alemancito.

-Ya lo hice y solo se rió de mí, estoy realmente decepcionado de ustedes dos. –respondió enfurruñado.

-¿Y de mi porque?.

Kensuke se encogió de hombros -e alejado a cuanto chico a ella le a medio gustado, te e ahorrado la molestia de hacerlo y nunca la conquistas tu o al menos me agradeces el tiempo que invierto en esa tarea, es duro ser amigo de ustedes dos.

Shinji respiro resignado y se pregunto si acaso no era obvio su interés por Rei, miro a Kensuke, _"aunque use lentes sigue siento tan ciego como un Topo"._

-Y te lo agradezco, la conquistare un día de estos. –respondió por salir de paso.

-¿Cuando?-insistió Aida.

-Ya te dije un día de estos. –contesto tranquilamente.

Kensuke frunció el ceño enojándose –¿Y qué es lo que tanto esperas?, vas a dejar que el plasta llegue cuarta base, anote un home run, y gane todas las carreras.

Ikari no sabía nada de beisbol aun así comprendió a lo que se refería. –vamos amigo, si ella quiere hacer algo así es su decisión, casi es mayor de edad. –dijo con voz tranquilizadora.

Kensuke bufo pero antes de que pudiera ponerse a discutir con su amigo, vio a Wanda Ebisawa, ella al verlo le hizo una seña y el de lentes miro a Shinji.

-Como sea ya me harte, si Asuka quiere acostarse con el plasta no es mi problema, de hecho es TU problema, a partir de hoy no me va a importar nada.

Se levanto de la silla y Shinji vio que fue directo hacia Wanda, y escucho que este decía en tono cariñoso. -esa clase fue eterna ya te extrañaba.

La rubia sonrió dándole beso fugas en los labios -Me encanta que me extrañes, ¿qué tal si nos fugamos?

_"Vaya con este, que cambio de humor tan repentino"_ pensó Shinji viendo como su amigo y Wanda caminaban hacia el área del estacionamiento, -se queja de que no tiene suerte con las chicas, y siempre logra salir con las mas preciosas.

-¿Quien es preciosa? -pregunto Asuka sentándose con la bandeja de comida.

-Er.. ¿uh?, eh tu. –balbuceo ahogándose con su propia saliva, por poco Soryu casi ve a la pareja subiendo al carro del pecoso.

Era un secreto entre Kensuke y Shinji, que el primero estaba saliendo con la capitana de las porristas.

Asuka soltó una carcajada, -créeme no te luce decir esas cosas, tu eres del tipo… huh, ¿como decirlo de una manera suave?... oh si tímido.

-¿Es por eso que nunca te guste?.-pregunto con curiosidad.

Asuka levanto ambas cejas, -no me salgas con que me amas y toda la cosa.

Shinji se rió -despreocúpate, aun recuerdo que tienes novio y estas enamorada.

Soryu resoplo ofendida, -¿enamorada?, ¡te volviste loco, solo salimos y punto!.

-¿Eh?, pero si yo no hablaba de Axel, ¿Axel es que se llama?.

-¡Escúchame bien Kid!, deja de calumniarme, que yo no me meto en tu insignificante vida. -Shinji sonrió -¡Grrrrs!, ¡para que pierdo mi tiempo dándote explicaciones si ni siquiera tienes cerebro!.

Asuka se cambio de mesa como si él tuviera la peste negra y Shinji sonrió mas, era gratificante ver como su amiga se alteraba con una simple broma.

**.**

**.**

El sábado era el día preferido de Shinji, porque era el día en que tenía dinero para gastar, pero este sábado en particular era especial, tenía una cita con Rei Ayanami, bueno no una cita exactamente, él iba a pasar buscándola al trabajo y luego los dos irían juntos a comprar los materiales para construir la jaula.

"_Es una cita al fin y al cabo", _pensó de buen humor,era su mayor logro después de aquel beso. Además tenia planes de comer en la calle y dar un paseo.

Por todo esto Ikari salía feliz de su cuarto, oliendo a perfume, Asuka quien llegaba de la calle arrugo la nariz conforme iba acercándose, -estas apestoso.

-Pero si es caro y tú misma lo elegiste, ¿lo olvidaste?.

Soryu no recordaba tal hecho, -igual apestas.

Shinji iba a protestar pero al fijarse bien en la pelirroja noto que se veía pálida y enferma. -¿y eso que llegaste temprano?

-No me siento bien. –reconoció muy a su pesar de siempre creerse invencible, pero se sentía realmente mal, estaba muy, muy arrepentida de haberse comido ese Sushi con tantas salsas. _"maldito Axel"_

Shinji toco la frente de la chica para medir su temperatura, -tienes fiebre. –confirmo lo que ella ya sabía.

Aida abrió la puerta de su cuarto, y al verlos creyó que Shinji había comenzado la conquista por el amor de Asuka -lamento interrumpir pero necesito tu opinión Shinji.

El pecoso a falta de dinero había vuelto a su trabajo independiente de crear aplicaciones para celulares, pero ahora prescindiendo de la ayuda de Asuka, pues esta andaba disfrutando de su noviazgo feliz de la vida, o al menos eso imaginaba él, y por ese motivo ya ni le hablaba, cosa que Soryu ni siquiera había notado.

-Acuéstate a descansar te hare algo de comer. -le dijo Shinji.

Soryu obedeció, no porque fuera una recomendación de Ikari, sino porque realmente necesitaba recostarse, Shinji ayudo a su amigo, luego se puso a cocinar una sopa de pollo para su amiga, mientras la sopa se cocinaba él fue a ducharse otra vez, fue difícil quitarse del todo el olor del perfume.

-Puag no quiero comer nada, menos sopa. –le dijo Asuka cuando fue a llevársela.

Tras el ingrato comentario de la chica, Shinji salió dejándole la sopa en la mesa, lo sentía mucho pero no iba a perder su cita con Rei por estar cuidándola.

Treinta minutos después, Kensuke toco la puerta del cuarto de la pelirroja y tras la indicación de que pasara quien sea que fuera, él se ajusto la gafas con el dedo índice y dijo con voz súper aburrida.

-Shinji tuvo que salir, estaré en mi cuarto si necesitas algo, solo repícame al celular dos veces y estaré aquí.

Dicho esto se fue, pero apenas había dado cinco pasos cuando su móvil sonó en su bolsillo, bufo entrando al cuarto, ya imaginaba que Asuka lo iba a tomar de burlita.

-¿Qué? –pregunto de mala gana.

-Ponme una película –le ordeno.

Él entrecerró los ojos por el tonito autoritario que Soryu aplico, como si él fuera un sirviente -Pero no tienes televisión.

-Pero tú sí.

-No voy a traer mi televisión hasta aquí.

-Pues yo no voy a ir a tu cuarto.-replico fastidiada.

Soltando una palabrota Kensuke salió del cuarto y cuando entro nuevamente ella se sorprendió de que en realidad traerá su Tv. plasma, lo instalo, lo encendió y tras cambiar varios canales puso una película que ya estaba terminado, así ella podría ver la que iniciara después de esa.

-¿Algo más? –pregunto conteniendo su enojo.

-Quédate a verla conmigo.

-No puedo estoy ocupado. –dijo con sinceridad.

-¿Ocupado en qué?-replico, no estaba acostumbrada a que se le negasen las cosas.

-En... cosas... –vacilo, y la alemana lo observo como si pensara que él no tuviera ocupaciones.

-Si claro, -soltó irónica, -pues vete, pero ya no esperes que te vuelva a salvar el pellejo, o que cuide de ti en hospitales, porque no mereces tanta atenciones.

Él se sintió mal, porque ella tenía razón, -dame un lado. –exigió.

-¡Vete a la mierda!.

-Me iré después de que te cures.-dijo entrando a la cama.

-¡Pues es mi cuarto y quiero que te largues!. -protesto empujándolo para sacarlo de la cama.

-Me importa un pepino, ni siquiera tienes fuerzas para sacarme así que resígnate.

-Cretino -gruño cruzándose de brazos.

Kensuke la ignoro y se puso tan cómodo en la cama que Asuka lo odio, -¡no uses mis almohadas las vas a ensuciar!. –replico quitándoselas.

La película no había comenzado y Aida ya tenía hambre -¿te comerás esa sopa?.

Él amaba la sopa de pollo, pero ella no le la daría gratis, -te la cambio por una pizza.

-Pero estas enferma, no debes comer esas cosas.

-Aun así me traerás una, ¿verdad?, recuerda que eres mi amigo favorito, no queras perder ese puesto, ¿o sí?

Eso era un vil chantaje y Kensuke no estaba dispuesto a caer en su juego.

-Claro que no, debes comer sano para que te cures.

-Antes te gustaba hacer cosas por mí. -le recordó.

Kensuke arrugo la frente,-pues ya no, -le paso el celular, -marca el numero de tu novio y pídesela a él.

La pelirroja le arrancó el teléfono de las manos -¡Eres tan estúpido!, -le insulto comenzando a marcar varios números.

Pero apenas se llevo el aparato a la oreja Kensuke se lo arrebato, -¡aquí en mi casa no vas a meter a ningún hombre a tu cuarto!, ¡yo iré por esa maldita pizza!.

Diez minutos después de que se comieran la pizza, Asuka no paraba de vomitar y Kensuke esta súper arrepentidísimo de haberse dejado convencer, mientras Soryu vaciaba su estomago al mejor estilo del exorcista Shinji y Rei caminaban tranquilamente por la ciudad.

-¡Espera! –dijo Rei deteniéndose en seco, -este lugar me resulta conocido, yo ya había estado aquí, estoy segura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A: **Posiblemente este sea el ultimo fic que escriba sobre esta serie, por eso no quiero apresurar los acontecimientos, la parte romántica de Shinji y Rei quiero que vaya desarrollándose paso a paso así que tengan paciencia. Y como ya leyeron, Asuka también tiene sus secretos, es muy difícil de creer que alguien tan guapa como ella no tuviera ya un galán.

Ya dije que cada OC tiene un papel particular, así que sigan las pista de todos los OC y nos leemos en el siguiente.


	21. Kensuke

**N/A: **Lamento la demora, prometo actualizar el siguiente pronto, aquí les dejo ese bombazo de capitulo jeje…

.

.

* * *

"**LA TRIBU" **

**By ASUKA02 **

**Capitulo 21: Kensuke**

**.**

**.**

–¡Espera! –dijo Rei deteniéndose en seco, –este lugar me resulta conocido, yo ya había estado aquí, estoy segura.

Shinji dirigió la vista hacia el lugar que ella señalaba, era una librería de dos pisos y apariencia humilde, Rei cruzo la calle y él se apuro a seguirla, entraron al lugar y la mujer que atendía se acerco ofreciendo su ayuda.

–Solo queremos observar.

La mujer asintió dejándolos libres para revisar los estantes, –cuando estaba en Hokkaidō siempre leí muchos libros.

–¿Ibas a la biblioteca o los comprabas?.

–Ninguna, tenía un amigo que me los prestaba, Souta… el hijo del jefe de la Tribu los sacaba prestado de la biblioteca personal de su familia, y cuando yo terminaba de leerlos entonces los regresábamos sin que nadie lo notara.

–Oh… entonces estaba enamorado de ti. –comento Shinji sintiéndose celoso.

Rei se pregunto cómo demonios había llegado a un conclusión tan acertada, y no era que Shinji fuera adivino, era que Ayanami seguía pronunciando el nombre "Souta" de una manera especial. Como si fuera un susurro musical.

–¿Algunas vez vinimos a este lugar? –le pregunto ella, refiriéndose a la librería.

Shinji se sintió molesto por el cambio de conversación, quería saber más sobre esa historia, en todo el tiempo que Rei llevaba con ellos nunca le había pasado por la cabeza el hecho de que ella tuviera novio.

–No que yo recuerde.

–Es curioso, pareciera que quien perdió la memoria fuiste tú y no yo.

Shinji se tenso ante la sola sospecha de la peliazul, –¿Por qué crees eso? –pregunto aun temiendo la respuesta.

Rei tomo un libro de piscología y lo ojeo pasando las hojas rápido, a ella le llamaba la atención la psicología, el comportamiento humano, había leído varios libros famosos sobre ese tema.

–Es que no sabes nada de mí, ¿en verdad éramos amigos?

Listo esa era la pregunta que más temía Ikari, su oportunidad estaba echada solo tenía que comenzar a cantar como un ave, pero su teléfono comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo y perdió su oportunidad.

Se llevo el móvil a su oreja y Rei se preocupo cuando la expresión de Shinji se torno súper seria. –Ya vamos para allá.

Apenas corto la llamada Ayanami le pregunto –¿qué sucedió?

–Era Kensuke, dice que Asuka está ardiendo en fiebre pero se niega a ir a un hospital.

**.**

**.**

En la casa, Asuka estaba hecha un ovillo entre las sabanas y Kensuke de pie insistiéndolo en que lo dejara llevarla a un hospital.

–N-o qui-ero hossspitales los odio –tartamudeo desde la cama, sentía tanto frio como si estuviera desnuda sobre la nieve, por eso temblaba de manera frenética y eso tenía a Kensuke muy asustado.

–Pues no me interesa, no te dejare morir.

Se metió a la cama y la cargo en brazos con todo y sábana, –déj-a-me, se, se, me pasa-ra al rato. –tartamudeaba en medio de unos terribles temblores.

En el hospital atendieron a la chica por emergencias, cuando Shinji y Rei llegaron al hospital ya le habían inyectado algo para bajarle la fiebre, Kensuke seguía nervioso porque no lo habían dejado pasar a verla y Soryu estaba sola.

–La descuidas demasiado, –lo acuso Aida, –me sorprende que esto no haya pasado antes, una chica necesita sentirse querida y tu ni siquiera la invitas a salir.

Shinji se sintió profundamente mal, pero el médico llevo para salvarlo del sermón. –¿cómo esta ella?, –saltaron los tres.

–Se encuentra mucho mejor, según mi experiencia y lo que me conto la paciente puede ser una bacteria estomacal, porque ya estaba sintiendo mal desde hace días.

Shinji esquivo la mirada asesina de Aida, quien ya lo estaba culpando de todo.

–Pero aun debemos esperar los resultados del laboratorio.

Rei palmeo la espalda de los dos amigos que respiraron aliviados.

–Pero tiene cura, ¿verdad? –pregunto el de lentes muy preocupado.

El médico sonrió, –Se recuperara pronto, esta noche la mantendremos en observación y mañana le daré de alta, según los resultados del laboratorio confirmen mis sospechas.

–¿Podemos verla? –pregunto Ikari.

Los tres pasaron a la habitación y Soryu estaba acostada con las sabanas hasta el cuello, con el cabello mojado y cara de enfado pues le había dado una ducha con hielos, cuando ella estaba muriendo de frio.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto Rei.

–¡Oh, la estoy pasando fenomenal en este hotel de cinco estrellas!, –frunció el ceño –¿Cómo crees que la estoy pasando?, me han sacado sangre cuatro veces y casi me ahogan en un tina con hielo.

Kensuke soltó un risita y Rei dijo –creo que ya estas normal.

–Nos diste un susto tremendo. –comento Shinji sentándose en la orilla de la camilla.

–Bien que te lo mereces, por abandonarme para andar paseando con Ayanami. –le reprocho la pelirroja, Rei se sintió apenada y Aida al escucharla camino hacia la ventana de la habitación.

–Perdón yo creí que Kensuke te cuidaría.

–Pues este cabezotas casi me mata con una pizza. –dijo la alemana esperando la reacción atómica de Kensuke pero este solo se mordió el labio mirando hacia el estacionamiento.

–¿Le diste de comer pizza? –pregunto Shinji asombrado de lo irresponsable que había sido el pecoso. –¿Qué te paso por la cabeza?

Aida los miro y desvió la mirada a la puerta –Perdón por eso, iré a comprarte las medicinas. –indico saliendo del cuarto.

Estaba tan sumiso que no parecía él, –yo lo acompañare.

Pero cuando Rei salió no lo hayo por ninguna parte, entonces entro nuevamente a la habitación, Shinji y Asuka estaban hablando sobre gente de la universidad que ella no conocía.

–Entonces comiste pizza –dijo Rei uniéndose a la conversación.

–Oh, sí, la verdad es que lo obligue a comprármela. –confeso tranquilamente.

–Eso imagine. –Respondió la peliazul, –te quiere mucho como para ser tan descuidado.

Soryu lo puso en duda, porque cuando el médico dijo que solo uno podía quedarse con ella, Kensuke puso miles de escusas para que otro se quedara y no él.

–Me voy a casa, vendré mañana temprano, ¿vienes Rei?.

Sin más el pecoso salió y Ayanami tuvo que apurarse a despedirse para luego alcanzar al castaño.

–Eso fue descortés. –le dijo la peliazul cuando lo alcanzo en el estacionamiento. –la hiciste sentir mal.

–¿Qué cosa? –pregunto subiendo al auto.

–Ahora te haces el amnésico, ¿Qué te sucede con Asuka y Shinji? –le pregunto tranquilamente subiendo al asiento del copiloto.

Kensuke se encogió de hombros, –No me pasa nada con ellos, –Rei lo observo incrédula y Aida encendió el motor del auto.

–Tu lenguaje corporal habla por ti, estas enamorado de Asuka y sufres por eso.

Kensuke soltó carcajada irónica, luego dejo de reír en seco para hablar con voz súper seria –Te equivocas, crees que me conoces pero en realidad no sabes nada de mí, nada de ninguno, de hecho ni siquiera sabes nada de ti misma.

La rudeza con que lo dijo y la expresión triste de la joven, lo hizo arrepentirse apenas hablo, –lo siento, soy un idiota, ya te lo había dicho no se tratar con mujeres, por eso es que nadie me quiere.

–La verdad es que fue realista, no pertenezco a este lugar, quisiera regresar a Hokkaidō.

–Oye lo lamento, no quise hacerte sentir mal, soy un maldito, hice que Asuka se enfermara, ahora me comporto como una basura contigo, ni siquiera merezco que me dirijas la palabra.

–El tiempo que llevo en Tokio, te he observado más que a cualquiera de los tres, por eso se que no eres basura, te sacrificas por tus amigos, te importa la felicidad de Asuka mas que la tuya.

–Eso no…

–Incluso ahora intentas negarlo, tienes un corazón muy noble, algo muy raro en estos tiempos.

**.**

**.**

En el hospital Shinji y Soryu miraban CSI las Vegas en el pequeño televisor, hacía tiempo que no estaba a solas con la pelirroja, y la conversación entre ellos no resulta tan natural como estar hablando con su amigo Kensuke, así que se sentía algo incomodo.

Pasaron una escena erótica en la Tv. y Asuka dijo. –tú no deberías estar aquí, debería estar en casa, ¿no te da miedo que Kensuke intente seducir a tu Rei?. –se burlo la pelirroja.

Shinji la miro con la duda reflejada en su rostro, –Rei no haría algo así.

–Tú que sabes, Kensuke es más guapo que tu, más inteligente que tu, más astuto que tu y mas…

–¡Ya entendí, ya entendí!.

Shinji medito seriamente las palabras de su amiga y Asuka se echo a reír, –Ve, ve. –insistió.

–Llamare a casa y si no atienden iré a ver.

Eso hizo varias veces y nadie atendió.

**.**

**.**

Una hora después, cuando Shinji llego a la casa antes de abrir la puerta escucho la risa de Kensuke, Ikari frunció el ceño imaginándose el peor escenario. Abrió la puerta usando sus llaves y dijo.

–¡Los atrape!

–¿Shinji? –musito Rei extrañada.

Ikari dirigió la vista hacia donde estaba su amigo de lentes, ellos estaban inocentemente viendo "_Huevos cartoon", en la televisión, una divertidísima serie de dibujos animados._

_–Brother, ¿le paso algo a Asuka? –se preocupo Kensuke._

_Shinji negó sintiéndose estúpido, Rei lo miraba como si fuera un bicho raro, o al menos así era como se sentía Ikari. –vine por su almohada favorita. –invento por salir de paso._

_–¿Si quieres yo se la llevo?. –se ofreció Aida._

_–Tranquilo, yo lo hare._

_**.**_

_**.**_

Cuando Shinji regreso al hospital Asuka se enfado y lo regaño, pero finalmente ella decidió dormir e Ikari se acomodo como pudo en la silla, así lo encontró Kensuke temprano por la mañana.

–Ve a casa amigo, yo cuidare de Asuka.

–Hum… ¿y Rei… donde? –pregunto con voz soñolienta.

–En la recepción, estaba buscando al médico de Asuka.

Mientras Shinji estiraba los brazos desperezándose, Asuka despertó, –hola, ¿cómo te sientes? –la saludo Aida.

–Lista para irme, –respondió fríamente, no se iba a olvidar tan fácil de que Kensuke no quiso quedarse, cuando ella si pudo cuidarlo toda la noche en ese odioso hospital, –¡llamen al médico me quiero largar de aquí!.

–Iré a tomar algo a la cafetería. –aviso Ikari.

Shinji salió y Kensuke se quito la mochila, la abrió y saco una caja transparente, dentro se podía ver un osito blanco, con una nota que decía "Sorry", –es para pedirte disculpas por haberte dado esa pizza, –Asuka lo acepto ruborizándose levemente, –espero que tu novio no se moleste, o Shinji.

Ella arrugo la frente.

–Que pesado te pones con eso, no tengo absolutamente nada amoroso con el kid, ¡ya grábatelo de una vez!.

Kensuke se sentó en la silla donde antes estaba Shinji. –pero que dices los he visto en sus momento rematicos, no soy idiota.

Ella bufo estresándose.

–¡¿Pero qué momentos románticos?!, –se obstino, –tú te crees lo que te inventas, Shinji es como un hermano para mi así que ya deja de fastidiarme con eso.

Kensuke seguía sin creerle, estaba seguro de haber visto esos momentos, pero decidió no replicarle más.

–Ok, si tú lo dices, pero igual tienes novio y el muy bastardo ni se ha aparecido aquí.

Y era que nadie se había tomando la molestia de avisarle, ni siquiera la misma alemana y eso que no quería que se lo bajaran sus propias amigas que andaban babeando por el rubio.

–No es mi novio, solo salíamos y ya lo he dejado, se acabo soy libre –lo dijo solo para ver la reacción de Kensuke.

–Claro, –soltó irónico.

–¡Grrss eres insoportable.

Aida arrastro la silla y la puso al pie de la cama, estaba muy intrigado.

–¿Y porque terminaste con él?, si se puede saber.

Ella chasqueo la lengua–no es algo que te incumba.

Kensuke la miro fijamente como si intentara entrar en su mente, –escucha Asuka –comenzó sentándose ahora al lado de la alemana, en la camilla.

–Tu eres la única chica que me importa, te quiero y me duele ver que salgas con tipos que a todas luces no te van a valorar como mereces, dime algo, si ves a Shinji como un hermano, ¿eso quiere decir que a mí también?.

**.**

**.**

Rei estaba sentada en la sala de espera cuando un recipiente lleno de café apareció ante sus ojos, –¿Cómo estás? –la saludo Shinji con su mejor sonrisa.

Rei se ruborizo, Shinji con el cabello alborotado se veía diferente, se veía sexy. Acepto el café agradeciéndole con una leve sonrisa y Shinji se sintió dichoso.

Sonrió también, pero su sonrisa desapareció rápidamente al reconocer a una chica en particular. –El médico atenderá a Asuka una última vez antes de darle de alta. –comento Rei.

–¿Eh?, tengo que ir a los baños. –balbuceo antes de salir disparado en dirección contraria a donde estaba Karen.

–Los baños quedan por allá. –comento Rei.

Y Shinji tuvo que devolverse y esto fue un gran error porque Karen lo vio.

–¡Shinji! –lo llamo su ex novia.

Ikari siguió caminado hasta estar fuera de la vista de Ayanami, entonces Karen lo alcanzó y se guindo de su cuello –hola amor, –lo beso en los labios, –te estaba llamando, ¿porque no te detenías?.

–Tengo urgencias de ir al baño.

–Entonces vuelve y regresa pronto porque te tengo que dar una noticia que te va a cambiar la vida.

**.**

**.**

Asuka se removió incomoda, trato de desviar el tema pero Kensuke volvía a preguntar. –¿a mí también me ves como a un hermano?

La respuesta a esa pregunta marcaria un nuevo rumbo en la vida de Kensuke, se convertiría a musulmán y formaría su propio harem, si ella decía que lo veía como un hermano.

–¿Eh?, hum... ¡¿qué te importa eso?! –se enojo para no tener que hablar más del asunto. No quería tener que explicar porque a Shinji si, y a él no.

–Me importa y mucho. –dijo ajustándose los lentes, estaba serio como pocas veces.

Eso llamo la atención de la pelirroja. –¿y porque te importa?.

–Porque no quiero ser un traidor, solo por una equivocación mía.

Ahora si Asuka estaba muy, muy intrigada, el corazón comenzó a latirle con más fuerza y de pronto se puso nerviosa.

–Hum… ¿Equivocarte?, ¿ser un traidor?, ¿de qué hablas?.

Kensuke se removió incomodo, -hum, pues veras, esto es complicado, hum... es que... desde hace tiempo tu, pues... yo… pues tu.

Se fue apagando hasta quedarse mudo.

–¿Tu qué? –insistió ella.

A Kensuke comenzó a dolerle el estomago de puro nervios, y ahora Soryu tenía sus ojos azules fijos en él, pero Aida estaba seguro de que si terminaba la frase también podía terminar la amistad de los tres, y eso era lo que más temía.

–Olvídalo no era nada importante.

–Maldición no lo voy a olvidar, ¡Habla!, –le exigió, quiero saber lo que sea que tengas que decirme.

Kensuke parpadeo preguntándose mentalmente si acaso sospechaba algo.

–Pues tu… pues… yo.

–¡Himmel Kensuke!, ¡¿desde cuándo tartamudeas?!, ¡Te pareces al kid! –se desespero.

La cara que puso Kensuke hizo que Soryu comenzara a reírse.

Kensuke se paso ambas manos por la cabeza alborotándose el cabello castaño, ya no había manera de salirse de ese aprieto, así que tenía que seguir adelante, lleno sus pulmones de aire, recupero su semblante seguro y hablo con voz firme.

–Bien te lo diré de la manera rustica, no quiero que salgas con más chicos a excepción de Shinji o yo.

–¡Ja que buen chiste!

–Shinji queda descartado porque según tu, ves a Shinji como tu hermano, y no me quieres decir que sientes por mí, –ella abrió la boca para protestar pero Aida continuo –entonces asumiré, que no te importara que yo intente conquistarte, lo que me lleva al hecho de que tendré que ir con todas porque eres bastante necia.

–¡Warten!, ¡warten!, espera cuatro ojos, ¿esta es tu manera de pedirme una cita?.

Kensuke no respondió y ella se echo a reír como si fuera el chiste del año, entonces Aida se arrepintió. –solo estaba bromeando. –comento avergonzado.

Ella dejo de reír y lo golpeo en la cara con la almohada.

–¡Ya deja de encubrirte con tus bromas!, sé lo que sientes por mí.

Kensuke dejo de respirar en el acto, en realidad Asuka no estaba segura de nada, pero quería llegar hasta las últimas.

–Sé lo que sientes por mí, así que aceptare la cita solo por curiosidad de ver que tal actúas en esa faceta.

-Oh, dios, –exclamo sufriendo desde ahora, –¡espera!, ¿dijiste que si?, ¿me vas a dar una oportunidad? –ella asintió y Kensuke salió de la camilla gritando un. –¡Gooool! –pateo una pelota invisible. –¡Gooool!

–¡Chiss, ya deja el alboroto que no estamos en un partido!. –lo regaño, aunque no podía evitar sonreír por el simple hecho de verlo tan contento, y claro también porque finalmente había logrado engatusarlo.

Kensuke siempre fue su objetivo a largo plazo, eso todas sus amigas lo sabían, tenían prohibido enamorarse de Aida, él ya estaba marcado, reservado como propiedad de Soryu Asuka. Por eso era que al pecoso le iba tan mal con las chicas, en la universidad ya lo creían novio de la pelirroja.

–¡Carambolas no había sido tan feliz desde que perdí mi virginidad hace años!.

–Oye, sigo aquí, no necesito tanta información.

Kensuke se sentó nuevamente con ella en la camilla, –lo sé, eres celosa, pero no te preocupes, porque ahora yo solo seré para ti.

Eso le había gustado y mucho a la alemana, pero también le avergonzaba.

–Eres bastante cursi, quien lo diría. –se mofo.

–Búrlate lo que quieras, vas a ser mi novia, lo sé. –comento con los ojos brillantísimos, irradiaban pura felicidad.

Asuka levanto ambas cejas, esa seguridad con que hablo la hizo sentirse terriblemente culpable, porque no había sido sincera.

Se miraron un momento en silencio, ella pensando en que apenas saliera de allí debía resolver "un detallito" y Kensuke por su parte seguía sin creer su repentina buena suerte, por el momento no quería pensar en que Shinji seguía enamorado de Asuka.

"_Lo siento brother, pero lo único que me impedía conquistarla era que Asuka te amara a ti, pero ella dice que eres como su hermano"_

–Tengo muchas ganas de besarte. –comento sin ninguna vergüenza.

Asuka se mordió el labio inferior, –pues hazlo. –dijo quitándole los lentes.

Kensuke sonrió y se acerco para besarla, pero maldita sea su suerte que no logro tocar sus labios, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

–¡Rápido tenemos que irnos! –exclamo Shinji casi sin aliento, le había dado varias vueltas al hospital huyendo de Karen.

–¡Shinji! –grito Asuka enojándose con el tercer elegido que no tenía idea de lo inoportuno que fue. –¿qué demonios quieres?, ¡largo de aquí!.

–Aquí tengo tu permiso de salida, vámonos por favor, Karen esta aquí en el hospital, y anda buscándome como loca.

–Brother, ¿tú que le diste a esa chica?, que la traes bien loquita. –se burlo Aida, quien ya estaba bien lejos de la alemana.

–No te burles, esto es serio, si me ve intentara violarme en cualquier lugar de este hospital.

**.**

**.**

Después que a Soryu la atendiera nuevamente el médico, los tres se dispusieron a marcharse, estaban en la entrada del hospital cuando un Mercedes Benz color negro se detuvo frente a ellos, Asuka palideció tres grados y lo siguiente que paso, sucedió muy rápido como para poder impedirlo.

Un chico rubio salió del auto y caminando hacia ellos dijo.

–Himmel amor, ¿porgue no me avisarme que estabas en el hospital? –Abrazo y beso en la mejilla a la alemana, –yo llamar a tu casa y nadie contestar, así que llamer al móvil de Rei y me conto que estar aquí.

Ya Asuka se había desprendido del abrazo del rubio, y de reojo puedo ver a Kensuke ceñudo, el de lente aun no lo había dicho, pero Asuka ya sabía que estaba pensando que era una maldita mentirosa.

–Yo preocupado mucho. –decía el alemán.

–¡Cállate quieres!. –le regaño la extranjera.

–Que grosera Asuka, el pobre está preocupado por ti y mira con que le sales, –comento Kensuke con voz irónica, sabia ocultar muy bien sus sentimientos, durante años lo hizo perfectamente, ¿Por qué no lo haría ahora?.

Asuka entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño cuando Aida le dijo por lo bajo, –descuida no te preocupes por mí, no le voy a decir que pretendías jugarle un doble play.

Soltó una risita burlona y Soryu lo odio, Shinji estaba allí mirando a todos lados temiendo que Karen apareciera en cualquier momento, afortunadamente Rei se había marchado a su trabajo.

–Hey, hombre podrías llevarla tu, nosotros iremos a otro lugar, vamos Shinji.

–Clarrro cuñado.

"_Mierda, mierda, mierda",_ fue lo único que pensaba Soryu y curiosamente así era como se sentía.


End file.
